Transformers Prime and Naruto! Season 1!-A New Beginning!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good year since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the Wife by human standards of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax...The rest of the summary is inside.
1. Prologue: The Raising Darkness!

**_Prologue: The Raising Darkness!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _Okay, this is the third installment of my Transformers and Naruto crossover stories. This installment is going to takes place just after Egypt with my OC being turned into a Cybertronian and it also takes place in the small town of Jasper, Nevada. I'll been introducing one more OC where one is Cybertronian, but looks human and believes that she is human. Anyways, now onto t_** ** _he d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

In Nevada there is a small town called Jasper where nothing interesting seems to happen and at that moment a sea blue 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with sea green LED lights along the bottom and tires drove down the road of the small boring town along side a silver 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe. However, unknown to the people of Jasper is that these cars were different from others as if one looks closer they would see that there is that there was no driver in the two and that on the front of their hoods right above the grills was a blue friendly robotic face.

" _There I am on the look out when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rear view and then it hits me_ ," a mechanical male voice could be heard over the radio. " _I'm illegally parked_."

" _Another parking ticket_?" a mechanical female voice was heard asking.

" _Better_ ," the male voice answered happily. " _The boot_."

" _A big metal clap and impossible to remove_ ," the female stated.

" _Bingo_ ," was the stated saying. " _The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my new shinny shoe and bang_!"

" _New York finest soils themselves_ ," stated the female.

"Really Cliffjumper?" another mechanical male asked only it came from the Pontiac.

"Oh, for the love Primus," sighed another mechanical female voice that came form the Chevrolet Silverado 2500.

" _You know me, Arcee, Jazz, Crescent_ ," the male laughed. " _Mess with Cliffjumper_..."

" _And you get the horns_ ," Arcee stated as Cliffjumper laughed. " _Not sure how that comply with Autobot rule number 1: Keep a low profile_."

" _What can I say_?" asked Cliff. " _Patrolling for Energon out here in duleviles gets lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons_."

"It's not like Jasper, Nevada is a party," Jazz told him.

" _Right_ ," agreed Arcee. " _We're alone we ever we go on this rock, Cliff_."

" _I'm getting a signal_ ," Cliff suddenly said.

" _Do you need backup_?" Arcee asked.

" _When do I ever need backup_?" Cliffjumper asked them. " _I just found a whole lot of Energon_." However, it wasn't long before they heard a worried tone in Cliff's voice. " _Arcee, Jazz_ _, Crescent, about that backup_?"

"Crescent, Arcee, and Jazz to Optimus," Mikadzuki spoke.

...My Line...

On a road way out in the the desert a red and blue semi truck could be found driving.

" _The Decepticons are back_ ," Jazz continued.

" _And Cliffjumper might be neck deep in scrap_ ," Arcee finished.

"Understood," the semi stated.

...My Line...

On a snowy road, a yellow-green and red search and rescue hummer could be found driving down it.

" _Ratchet do you have Cliffjumper's coordinates_?" Optimus asked.

"I'm locked onto his signal Optimus," the hummer answered as it came to a stop. "But, our team is scattered across time zones."

...My Line...

" _Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Crescent_ ," Optimus was heard over the com link all of them came to a stop. " _Rendezvous back at base and prapere to ground bridge_."

All 5 Autobots spun around and headed back for their main base.

...My Line...

From a green vortex 6 'bots appeared all holding some kind of weapon at the ready when an 7th more taller and bulkier 'bot joined them also with a weapon at the ready. But, once noticing that there was nothing was there, but destroyed Energon crystals. The 7 of them power down their weapons as they looked around.

"An untapped energon despite," the Prime spoke.

"What's left of it," Bulkhead stated.

"The first Decepticon activate in almost two years," Ratchet informed them.

"That we know of," stated Optimus as he removed his battle mask. "If their scouting for Energon they could maybe preparing for his return."

All 7 Autobots jumped down from the cliff before the other 6 heard Arcee's gasp.

"No," she breathed before turning around holding a horn in her servos to show the others.

"Ratchet can you track his position?" the Prime asked him.

The medic nodded his helm and then he started to check before he let out gasp of his own.

"No," Ratchet breathed. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went..." He looked back at Optimus. "Offline."

...My Line...

"We must not allow our anger of the lose of Cliffjumper to impair our judgement," Optimus informed the others of his team as they stood onto of a mountain looked at the sunset. "As of today only we 7 Autobots remain in Jasper. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots still in the galaxies seeking safe harbor, to humankind." Arcee then walked up and placed the horn on the ground. "And we owe to the memory of our fallen comrade to survive." The blue and pink Autobot then turned away from them. "Arcee..."

"Cliff's gone," Arcee stated. "Standing around here sulking isn't going to bring him back. So unless anyone minds...I think that I'll get back to protecting humankind."

'Arcee,' the taller femme thought sadly as her fellow femme transformed and then took off.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke. "Helping humans well only resolve in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted," the Prime told him as the Chevrolet Silverado former started to walk away. "Crescent, sweetspark?"

"I have to pick up Darklight from school," she informed him. "I'll comm. if we get into trouble."

With that said, she transformed into her alt mode and sped away unaware of a pair of Azure blue optics watching her as went.

...My Line...

"Carrier?" a male voice asked as Mikadzuki came to a stop in the parking lot of an arts store and turned off her engine.

In the backseat of the Chevrolet Silverado 2500 was a neck length windswept hair that was so dark that it has a blue tint to it and almond shape azure blue eyed male looking around the age of 7 to 8. But, he was only about three to four-years-old and Ratchet figured it has do with the fact that he was created using the Allspark or at least part of the Allspark though it still didn't explain as to how his CNA could now all of a sudden match Senju Mikadzuki's and her husband, Optimus Prime's CNA. With a sigh, the femme Autobot had her holoform appear in the driver seat so it didn't look weird for her Sparkling to be talking to himself.

"Darklight, sweetspark," Mikadzuki spoke. "I don't know how to say this, but Uncle Cliffjumper is one with the Wall of Allsparks." Tears could be seen gathering in the young Cybertronian's eyes before he started to quietly sob. The young Senju flinched at his sobbing as he viewed the other Autobots with them on Earth as his Uncles and Aunts...well...minus Bumblebee, who was like an older Brother to him, and to lose one of them was spark breaking for him. "Don't worry, Darling, Aunt Arcee and I well make sure that the one, who took Uncle Cliff from us, pay with his or her own spark."

Mikadzuki gently ran her fingers through his hair that was like that of his Sire's holoform's own.

"Be careful on your way home to your parents, Arista," an elderly male voice called out as the door to the shop opened getting the two 'bots attention. "And thanks for the help?"

"It was no problem, Mr Wyatt!" a teenage female voice was heard next just before she came into view. "And thanks for the supplies, their great."

As the elderly male laughed, Mikadzuki quickly dropped her holoform and Darklight calmed down a bit before the door closed and the female turned around. The female looked to be around the age of 16 maybe 17 in Earth years and she had the strangest hair that the young Senju has had ever seen outside of Darklight and Optimus as it was so dark that it was tinted silver while it fall to her waist in length with a wavy style to it that she pulled pulled back into a half ponytail by a violet ribbon. Her skin tone was a pale color, but not to pale as it actually looked more ivory in tone and her face was almost flawless as she had a scare running down the left side of her face from just above her left eye to her jaw, and her eyes were a doe cat-like in shape and the color was a violet color.

She was wearing very little makeup such as a navy blue eye shadow that seems to make her eyes pop with mascara and a thin layer of light colored lip gloss. Her outfit was a gothic style that showed her figure and had the human males that were around drooling. And it was when she turned around to head through the parking lot that she caught sight of the Chevrolet Silverado just setting there.

'Don't even think about it kid,' Mikadzuki thought as she walked over.

"Wow, a 2011 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with LED lights," she gasped. "A pretty sweet topkick with an awesome paint job. I wonder, who owns you...Huh?" The sea colored Autobot had to hold very still when she touched her Autobot symbol. "Nice symbol. Huh, must be a custom job that the owner did."

'Fragging pit,' the topkick transformer thought when she noticed three unwanted cars coming towards her fast. 'I have no choice...Blast.' She then opened her passenger door surprising the girl. "Get in kid."

"What?"

"I don't have all day," growled the truck. "So get in...Now!"

Not wanting to get on the bad side of the very much alive topkick, the teen quickly jumped in like she was ordered to. Mikadzuki slammed the door shut, started up, quickly backed up, sped out of the lot, and past thee Decepticon drones.

" _Arcee to Crescent_ ," a female voice spoke up over the com. link. " _I'm in need of some backup_."

"Your not the only Arcee," the Chevrolet Silverado 2500 informed.

" _You, too, huh_?" she asked.

"You got it."

" _And let me guess, you have a human with you as well_?" Arcee asked him.

"You as well?" Mikadzuki asked getting a cackle from her fellow femme. "Crescent to base."

" _We hear you, Crescent_ ," the familiar voice of her darling Prime answered. " _What seems to be the problem_?"

"Arcee and I have Decepticon scum on our tailpipes, Love," was the answer that the Prime got. "And are in need of backup asap."

Mikadzuki had to start to swerve to avoid being hit when the 'Cons started to shot at her.

" _Bumblebee and Jazz are in route_ ," Optimus told her after a moment.

"Got it," was the immediate reply before she switch com. links. "Arcee, Bumblebee and Jazz are on their way."

" _I can see Bumblebee_ ," she was informed just as the Pontiac appeared in her rear view.

"And I can see Jazz," she added with relief. "Were are you, Arcee? We'll have a better chance if all four of us team up against them."

" _Near the freeway bridge_ ," she informed her.

"On my way."

...My Line...

It didn't take both Mikadzuki and Jazz to reach Arcee, who was already facing the 'Cons, with two human males nearby. The Chevrolet Silverado drove up to them before opening his passenger door allowing the human girl and her Sparkling to get out and once they were out she transformed. The young human girl stared at her in awe as like her, she also has a scare on her face, but it was on the left side in the same place as well. Her helm though was shaped a bit like a human's head, but her helm also had antennas that looked a bit like tiger ears and in the middle of her chest was her Autobot symbol.

"Stay out of the way," she ordered them before both him and Jazz jumped into the fight with the five 'Cons. "Where's Bumblebee?"

"Those 'Cons sent him spinning, but he should be here soon," Arcee answered as they fought.

"We need to get away from the humans and the Sparkling," Jazz called out to them.

Three humans stood off to the side watching the fight in awe and slight fear.

"What are they?" the young male asked.

"I don't know," the female breathed in awe.

"Talking cars that can turn into robots," the older male tried to answer. "Or the other way around."

"Their my family," Darklight stated as he watched.

The young Pax was hoping to one day be able to help them in their fight against the Decepticons and maybe take over as a Prime for his sire. His Carrier was very supportive of what he wanted to do and had upon learning that he wouldn't mind following in his Sire's pedsteps allowed the Prime to take their Sparkling under his wing so to speak to teach him about what being a Prime means and what he is expected to do. Mikadzuki was just happy that he didn't take after her in personality and temperament as he seemed to be more like his Sire in personality along with his calm temperament.

The three humans looked at the young 7-year-old boy, who was watching the fight with a calculating look in his eyes, before they went back to continue to watch the fight as all three of the 'bots were knocked to the ground before they looked up when another car came into view by jumping off the bridge and to their surprise it transformed into another 'bot. This new 'bot was able to knock all five 'Cons to the ground before he backed up only to get surprised when there was crunch like sound and he looked down to see that he had stepped onto a toy car.

{I'm sorry} he beeped as he looked over at the three humans. {I didn't see it}

"No Problem," the younger human answered. "Really." Bumblebee was then knocked to the ground by the 'Cons before they aim to finish him. "Leave him alone!" They all then looked over at him and the other two. "Please?"

"Bad call," the older male human told him just before one of the 'Cons headed for them.

"Run!" the female human yelled as they took off.

"Come on!"

The four of them ran towards a pipe that quickly climbed into, but they were almost grabbed by the 'Con when all of a sudden he was pulled away from them. Bumblebee looked down into the pipe and beeped at them.

"Bumblebee-nii!"

"Thank you."

The yellow and black Autobot beeped at them again before he went to help fight.

"Don't look back," the older male told informed the younger one.

"What did we just see?" he asked the two older teens.

"No idea," was the answer he got. "And I'm not sure I want to find out."

Arista glanced back as they ran through the pipe to safety and watched as the young boy jumped out of the pipe.

...My Line...

With the three humans longer nearby, the 'bots all fought without worry of something happening to the youths. Just as Arcee helped Bumblebee up as Mikadzuki leaned a hand to Jazz they heard a horn come from behind them making all four to turn around to see Bulkhead just as he transformed.

"Whose ready to rumble?" he asked.

The young sea blue Autobot wasn't at all surprised when they transformed and drove off making Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?" Arcee asked.

"Traffic," was Bulkhead's answer.

Mikadzuki turned around to face them.

"We should head back to base and fill in Optimus on this," she stated.

Arcee nodded before she requested for a ground bridge just as a small 'bot came running up to them. The mech bore a strong resemblance to Optimus with his helm, flame design, build, and his blue biolights while his colors where that of Mikadzuki. The Chevrolet Silverado former picked the young mech up before walking through the ground bridge with the others.

...My Line...

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if it wasn't for the human," Arcee was explaining to Optimus.

"Human?" he asked.

{Two boys and a girl} Bumblebee informed.

"Two boys and a girl?" he asked.

"I guess, the second boy caught us in action," answered Arcee with shrug. "I don't know. I was a little busy at the time."

Mikadzuki than moved foreword.

"I know that the girl goes to the same school as Darklight, but that's about all I know," she reported. "The 'Cons saw her standing near me so I had no choice, but to have her climb into my alt mode."

"I see," Optimus mumbled. "If the Decepticons are targeting us than anyone perceived as our allies are at grave risk." The sea blue femme walked up to him and placed a servo on his upper arm giving him a small smile when he looked at her. "You, Arcee, and Bumblebee well go and retrieve these humans tomorrow from their place of learning."

"You got it, Darling," she agreed before leaning up and placing a kiss upon his cheek.

She than turned around and walked over to where Darklight stood, picking him up, and walking out of the command center with him watching her with a sway in her hips.

"She's going to be the end of me," he sighed making the others laugh in amusement as he went to look up the name of the older male human.

...My Line...

It was after school and Jack Darby walked out of the building looking around before he noticed Rafael "Raf" Esquivel and Arista Anderson standing under a tree.

"Raf, Arista, hey!" he called out as he walked over to them.

"Jack," Arista nodded to him.

"Let's just keep this between us," Jack told them. "And forget anything happened okay?"

Just then a horn beeped making them to gasp in shock as a familiar car pulled up.

"Jack!"

"Not again!"

Bumblebee opened his door at the same time as Mikadzuki's holoform stood next to her truck with her Sparkling next to her while the yellow and black 'bot beeped.

"What's up?" she asked with a smirk.

"They wants us to get in?" Jack asked.

"No, just me," Raf informed him.

"How did you know that?"

"It said so," was the answer.

"What?"

"Your's is over there," Raf informed him as he pointed at the motorcycle.

"What about me?" Arista asked with a smile.

"You'll be riding with Naton and I, Anderson-chan," the pinkette holoform answered her.

"You know about this?" Jack asked him.

"In a way," was the answer he got before all three let out a yell when the topkick former's holoform vanished in front of their eyes, but the topkick revved it's engine. "Well, young Anderson-chan, climb on in."

Both the driver and passenger side door opened up before the dark haired boy jump into the passenger seat of the truck which allowed the door to close.

"Look I really don't think..." Jack started to say when turned towards them. "Ref? Arista?"

"How's it going?"

"So, cool," she cheered before hopping in which allowed the door to close. "So, who are you?" Her seat belt snaked around her. "Better yet what are you?"

"I'm Crescent Prime," was the answer she got. "And all well be explained by my husband."

"Who?" she asked, but this time she didn't answer her. "Rude."

"Don't worry Sire will be able to answer all of your questions," Darklight told her as they took down the road.

"WAIT!" Jack yelled as both cars took off. "STOP!"

"Sire?" Arista asked. "What does that mean?"

Darklight grinned at her while his Carrier let out a sigh.

"It's our way of saying Dad or Daddy while Opiluk is the formerly way of saying Father," the young Pax answered. "Carrier is what one calls their Mom or Mommy or Mama while Danniluk is the more formerly way of saying Mother in our tongue."

"That's so cool," the young Anderson gashed before a confused look took over. "But, how did you get involve into this?"

"I was sparked...huh...that is to say born into it," the young mech told her. "You remember that sea blue and sea green female 'bot from the other day?"

"Yeah."

"This truck is her alt mode and she's my Carrier," Darklight informed her before he pointed ahead of them at the yellow and black car in front of them. "And that's my Older Brother in his alt mode." He than gestured behind them. "And the blue and pink motorcycle behind us is my Aunt...well...she's not really my Aunt, but I see her as one."

Mikadzuki listened into the two of her passengers talk about Cybertronian terms what they mean in the human tongue though she did allow the other two to listen in as well.

...My Line...

All three vehicles sped through the desert and the humans cried out it looked like they were about to hit a wall only for it open up and went right through before it closed.

"Wow," breathed Arista as she looked out of the window of Mikadzuki's alt mode while a 'bot turned around to watch them come in.

Once they came to a stop they let the humans off or out before transforming.

"I thought there was only 3," Ratchet stated.

"Haven't you heard?" asked Arcee. "Humans multiply."

"We don't multiply that fast," Arista stated.

"She has a point Arcee," Mikadzuki answered as she joined her follow femme while her sparkling followed her in his Cybertronian form.

The silver tinted dark haired girl than let out sighed before face palming when she saw an all to familiar girl from her PE class.

"Miko," she groaned.

"I'm Raf," the smaller human introduced himself.

"I'm Miko," the other human girl greeted as she ran up to the green 'bot. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead."

"Are you a car?" Miko asked. "I bet your a truck! A monster truck! Do you like heavy metal?!"

Before she could go on, a hand came out of nowhere and covered her month.

"I'm sorry about that," the young Anderson apologized. "I'm Arista Anderson. Nice to meet chya."

Bulkhead just looked at the two girls in confusion and a little bit of awe.

"So if your all robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

"Puh-lease!" Ratchet said in annoyance.

They all looked over to see a 'bot that was taller then the other robots walk up to them as the sea blue femme joined his side with a small smile.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertronian," Optimus told them. "Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

Arcee looked at them next.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night," the femme stated.

Jack looked back at the Autobot Leader.

"O-okay, Why are they here?"

The Prime knelt down to their level.

"A fair question Jack," Optimus told him. "In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked with a frown.

"Foremost, for control of our world supply of energon," answered the Prime. "The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus then showed them a hologram of Cybertron. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

"Is there going to be a quiz?" Miko yawned.

"MIKO!" Arista yelled while slapping the girl upside the head. "Don't be so rude."

Jack looked at the silver tinted dark haired girl before back at the big bot standing before them.

"So, what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" he asked.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus answered as moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly.

"Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911," Jack said making Mikadzuki and Jazz to snort. "Can we go now?"

He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream which had Miko glared at Jack, along with Arista.

"Are you insane?" Miko asked him. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The Autobot leader watched them, his face showing compassion.

"It is best you four remain under our watch," Optimus told them gently. "At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

"Optimus, with all due respect," Ratchet spoke up. "The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and Arista.

"Children?" he asked.

"I'm only a month away from being 18," the young Anderson growled. "Thank you very much."

Arista was 17 while Jack was 16 and Miko was 15 only Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

"They have no protective shell," Ratchet went on like the silver tinted dark haired girl didn't say anything. "If they get underfoot, they will go...squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

Just than a low alarm was going off that had everyone to look up as a green flashing light went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked with a frown.

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises.

"A proximity sensor, some one is up top," Raf informed Jack and Miko as Arista was a bit more familiar with tech than them.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter.

"It's Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated.

"I thought we were the only humans, who knew about you guys."

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world," Optimus stated as he turned to them. "As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Arista looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide before she jogged to the spot, hiding with Ref, Jack, and Miko.

"7 wracks, 34 fender binders, a 3 hour traffic jam, and of a particular note, a numerous report of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car," Fowler, an African American man, listed as Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other. "And that's not to mention reports of a sea blue Chevrolet Silverado 2500 with sea green LED lights and a Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe." This time it was Mikadzuki and Jazz, who looked at each other, as Jack and Arista ducked back into hiding. "So anything you care to get off your tine chest, Prime?"

"We have the situation under control, Agent Fowler."

"Their back?" he asked. "Aren't they?"

"If you are referring to the Decepticons?" the Prime asked him. "I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable."

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon," argued Agent Fowler.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler," the Prime told him. "We're you best, possible your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshly!" Bulkhead called. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway or road? Team Prime knows when to use force." He than took a tool followed crushing it. "And how much to use."

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet yelled. "I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough," ordered the Prime. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties, Agent Fowler, I however can not."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime, under the radar," he told him as he turned and getting into the elevator. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings...for a human," Bulkhead stated as he stood near the Prime.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be," Optimus told him.

"I think I miss Major Lennox," Mikadzuki sighed making a few of the Autobots to cackle, but nod in agreement.

Jack got onto a raised platform as soon as the human children came out of hiding so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots with Arista, Miko, and Raf following him.

"Blasted earth tech, Cliffjumper's signal is back online," Ratchet growled as he hit the controls of the computer.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked as she tilted her head.

"How is that possible?" asked Optimus as he turned to him.

Arcee was aware of the worried look that Mikadzuki was giving her.

"It isn't," answered Ratchet with a shake of his head. "Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee just looked up at Optimus.

"If there's any chance Cliffjumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic.

"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, We may need it."

Miko ran to the railing.

"Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing.

"Remain with Ratchet and Darklight," Optimus told her while Mikadzuki and Jazz almost cackled while the others all smirked when both Miko and Ratchet whined before transforming down as the ground bridge powered on. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing.

"W-what just happened?!"

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge," Ratchet sighed.

This made Raf to frown.

"What's a ground bridge?"

"A scaled down version of space bridge technology," Ratchet once again sighed while shaking his helm before e turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot.

"You're stuck here. On Earth."

Arista frowned watching him and looked down at the floor feeling sorry for them as it had to suck being trapped on a planet that wasn't your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives. Darklight looked at his honorary uncle with a deadpan expression knowing that he has no problem with the humans of NEST or even Uncle Sam and Aunt Mikaela.

"With the likes of you, yes," Ratchet agreed with a nod before he moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But, I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet.

"Wow...Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned, bending down to her level.

"In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

Arista huffed and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech while Miko leaned forward

"Watch it Ratchet," both girls stated surprising him.

"Come on, Uncle Ratchet," the young mech spoke making the humans to look at him. "Don't be like that." He gave a big grin. "After all you happen to like Uncle Sam, Aunt Mikaela, and the humans of NEST."

Ratchet let out a sigh while the four humans wondered where the small 'bot came from and why he sounded like Naton on top of that.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the team of 6 Autobots drove through the bridge and transformed with their weapons at the ready.

"Energon Mine," Bulkhead breathed as he looked around.

"Judging by it's scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time," the Prime stated as he looked around as well. All of them hide as they all watched Decepticon Minors drill away at the Energon. "Let's find Cliffjumper."

All 6 of them walked forward making some of the 'Con Warriors that were there to turn to them with their weapons at the ready. It soon turned into an all out fire fight with Arcee using her speed to take out her enemies faster as Bulkhead knocked the drill off to the side and on it side. Both Mikadzuki and Jazz teamed up together to take their group of Decepticons with Mikadzuki getting up close and personal while Jazz used his cannons from a distance as cover for the speed demon of the team even though she's a bit bigger than the average femme.

...My Line...

Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Arista having stayed on the platform was looking at everything around her.

"What this?" Miko asked as she went to touch a computer.

"It's broken," Ratchet answered as he shook his helm. "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else and he narrowed his optics at her. "That either."

"Is there anything in here we can touch?" Jack asked as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ratchet!" Arista called out as she saw one of the computer screens have an error sign pop up and the 'bot looked over at her to see that she was pointing at the screen making him sigh at seeing it. "How come you guys are using human computers?"

"It certainly isn't by choice," Ratchet answered as he looked away. "It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Arista and Raf looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens before the silver tinted dark haired teen let out a sigh. She knew more about cars than she did about computers when it came to technology.

"I think I can fix that," Raf said as he went over to the main computer and pulled out his laptop.

"Really?" asked Ratchet. "You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean, it isn't a child's toy."

"Now try," Raf said as he looked at him.

Ratchet frowned at the younger boy before he listened to him and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Ratchet turned to face Raf with an unbelieving look on his face making Arista to giggle quietly.

"Is there anything I should know about you?" the medic asked the other humans and Arista, who grinned up at him.

"My Father taught me everything I know about Cars," she informed him. "I can take an engine apart, clean it, and put it back together and my Mother is a hacker for the FBI, but mostly for NCIS."

Ratchet hummed as he filed that away just in case he needed help as much as he loathed to admit it.

...My Line...

The Autobots all stood together now as what was left of the Decepticons in the mine gathered together.

"Maximum overdrive!" ordered Optimus as they all transformed and sped towards the 'Cons

Said 'Cons opened fired on them only to be taken out by the team work that they used before they sped into the main area where energon cups were being stored. Bulkhead let out a low whistle once they hide.

"What an operation," he breathed before they were fired at.

Arcee had been looking around for Cliffjumper while firing at the 'Cons.

"It's Cliff," she told Optimus once she spotted him. "I have a visual."

"We'll cover you!" the Prime informed her. "GO!"

Mikadzuki kept an optic on Arcee as she quickly went to Cliffjumper's side only for what was left of him to fall to the ground below. The femme and Jazz let out a growl when they heard an all to familiar laugh of a 'bot that they both hated just as much as they hated Megatron.

"Prime," said 'bot growled. "I'll love stick around, but I'm squeamish."

Mikadzuki narrowed her optics as they zero in on the object in the gray and red 'bot's hands before they widen.

"Optimus, he has a bomb!" she yelled in warning just it was dropped and the bot took off.

"The place is going to blow!" Bulkhead added.

"Autobots!" Optimus yelled. "ROLL OUT!" The 5 of them quickly transformed down and took off before the Prime followed them. "Ratchet, bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates now!"

Not long after the order was given, the ground bridge opened up as ordered and all 6 'bots rushed through quickly.

...My Line...

Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

"Cutting it a bit close..." Ratchet told him. "What about Cliffjumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no making Arista to frown softly as she felt bad for them while Darklight looked close to tears.

"What was that explosion!?" Miko asked as she ran to the edge of the platform. "Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

"MIKO!" Arista yelled as she slapped a hand over the other girl's month. "Can you get any rudder!"

"Look-" Arcee growled as she walked out looking a little angry though she was bit surprised that the silver tinted dark haired girl had a good head on her shoulders.

"L-look, h-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers," Jack said as he ran over and he pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes mumbling.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked her softly.

"Not Cliff," she answered. "At least not any more." The two cousins 'bot looked at her sadly. "He was mutated. Burchard like something from those 'Cons experiment during the war."

"Arcee!" Mikadzuki called out when the femme fell over as she rushed over to her.

"I'm fine," she told her. "Just dizzy."

"Robots, who get dizzy?" asked Miko.

"Robots with emotions."

"Robots, who can die."

Arista was in awe at what she was seeing as she watched Ratchet run a scan over Arcee.

"What's this?" he asked looking closer at her hand.

"I don't know," the femme answered. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet took a scalp and took some for her hand.

"Go take a decontamination bath, now," he ordered her.

Both Bumblebee and Mikadzuki helped Arcee up and out of the command center.

"Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars," Jack said as he held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

Mikadzuki giggled as she walked back into the main room.

"Curfew. It's after ten p.m," Jack answered as he shook his head.

"I better get home too," agreed Ref. "Or I'll be ground for a year."

"Earth customs," the Prime sighed. "I hadn't considered, but the issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead." Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

"Awesome!" Miko cheered as she jumped up and down. "My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

"Curb side duty, got it," Bulkhead nodded.

"Aww," Miko frowned as she had wanted to show of her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," Optimus ordered making Raf to smile at Bee.

Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to him, helping him down to the main floor using his hand to carry the young boy.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," sighed Optimus.

Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"Woo, still dizzy," Arcee sighed.

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer, "You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

"Crescent..." Prime started only for his wife in the human ways at the moment to raise her servos in the air.

"I can't look after a human and our Sparkling at the same time, Sweetspark," she told him though she did flash him an apologetic look. "You know that my first thought and priority will be Darklight. I am sorry, Darling."

Optimus gave her an understanding smile as he understood that it was the Carrier in her to always put a Sparkling first.

"It is alright," the Prime told her. "You are right about Darklight coming first." He than looked at the silver bot. "Jazz, you are to guard Arista."

"YES!" the silver mech cheered. "A new charge!"

This had some of the Autobots laughing though Ratchet hide the fact that he was amused.

...My Line...

Arista let out a sigh as Jazz pulled up outside of her house before she got out when he opened the door for her.

"Arista," a female voice called out as the front door opened up to reveal a black haired and blue-eyed woman. "Cutting it a little close, sweetheart?"

"Sorry, Ma," the silver tinted dark haired teen apologized. "I was just testing out the new car that I got is all." She then blinked a bit. "Well, knew to me, but it's used."

'Keep going kid,' Jazz thought as a man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes came up behind the woman.

The Saboteur did notice that the young Anderson looked nothing like her parents and made a note to talk to Mikadzuki about her maybe having been born in the Elemental Nations.

"It's looks like one of those new 2011 Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe," he told her.

Arista laughed as she walked up to them.

"Well, it only had one owner since came out and for whatever reason..." she paused to let out a sad sigh. "They just didn't like it so the old owner returned it to the dealership."

"Oh," the man said in surprise before all three walked inside.

'Not a bad lie, kid,' the Cybertronian thought. 'Not bad at all.'

He than fall into recharge though he had made sure that scanners were running at all times.

...My Line...

The next morning Arista rushed outside after leaving a note for her parents telling them that she was going to go to the art store. Once outside, she climbed into the driver seat of the Pontiac that was waiting there for her before it pulled away from the curb.

"Where to kid?" Jazz asked.

"To the art store where I first meet Crescent and Darklight so to speak," she answered.

"Do you work there?"

"Yeah, but only the weekdays unless I have basketball practice, but on some weekends I volunteer," she informed.

The silver Autobot hummed at that before he headed for the store to drop her off while the others with charges where hanging with them while heading for the base.

...My Line...

"Hey, kid, we have get to base," Jazz told her in the afternoon when she came out of a restaurant that after refueling.

"Alright, Jazzy," Arista nodded before she climbed into his diver seat to make it look like she was driving the car.

The Cybertronian just blinked a few times before letting out a sigh as he pulled out of the lot and headed for the base.

...My Line...

The sea blue and green femme walked down the hall of base after giving Darklight two new fuinjutsus to protects which she knew would take him about a month to complete and understand them. The Uzumaki blood was strong in him that was for sure.

"Crescent!" an all to familiar voice called out to her.

Coming to a stop the young Senju turned around to see her husband walking up to her.

"Optimus?" she asked confused as he came up to her. "Is something wrong?"

The Prime cackled before shaking his helm as he pulled her into his side.

"Nothing's wrong," he told her before noticing something was a bit off. "Where is Darklight?"

"He's working on some new sealing techniques that I gave him," the young femme answered as the two of them started to walk down the hall.

"He really picks up on those quickly doesn't he?" Optimus asked her.

"That he is does," Mikadzuki answered with a nod. "I'm just happy that he doesn't have the Uzumaki temper."

The Prime let a small smile to appear as he remembered her talking about how the Uzumakis are known for their temper.

"BY THE ALLSPARK!" Ratchet was heard yelling through the base making the two share a look for just a moment before the two rushed to see what was going on though when they reached the control room the two of them saw Ratchet dodge what looked like one of his broken tools before it just destroyed another one. "I needed that!" Ratchet went to move back when it jumped at him only for Mikadzuki to shot it out of the air, but it just got back up making the Prime to step on it before it could try again. "And stay broken." Mikadzuki looked down at the now completely destroyed tool with worry. "Well, what could have caused that?"

"Optimus, sweetspark?" Mikadzuki asked as she looked at her leader and husband.

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet, Crescent," the Prime answered. "Dark Energon." Optimus picked the destroy tool up and placed it in a container. "If the residue that Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment back to life. It would stands to reason that same substance brought Cliffjumper from the dead."

"Fragging Pit," Mikadzuki sighed as a look of shock and worry came across her faceplates.

"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back on online, but Dark Energon," stated Ratchet. "It's so scarce that it's virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?"

"It was transported by Megatron," the Prime answered.

"For what purpose?" the young Autobot asked as she looked at him.

"To conquer this world by rising an army of the undead," was the answer given.

'I would love to see him try and win against the Ninja Nations,' Mikadzuki thought.

"Well, Megatron would have to break quite a few toaster ovens," Ratchet stated. "I mean, were on this world would he find that many Cybertronian dead?"

The three that were already in the base turned around when they heard a honk to see the other four 'bots returning. Arista smiled at the three 'bots that were already inside the base as she stepped out of Jazz's alt mode. This allowed him to transform along with the others, who all arrived.

"That was awesome," Jack laughed as he climbed off of Arcee.

"We need to do that again!" Raf told Bumblebee once he got out.

"Sweet!" cheered Miko.

The four Guardians all transformed once they were able to with smiles of their own.

"Huh?"

Bulkhead reached into his cargo hold and pulled out a guitar case.

"Sorry," apologized Miko as she took it. "I must of left in the backseat.

Optimus moved past them all.

"Autobots prepare too..."

He then looked at them all as Arcee put her hand on her hip.

"Roll out?" she asked him.

"Remain here," Optimus answered with shake of his head. "Ratchet, you will come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Optimus?" Mikadzuki asked as she looked at him worried.

Miko than looked up at Bulkhead as Optimus just gave the femme a smile.

"Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

"Uhh...he never picks me," Bulkhead shrugged.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another," Arcee sighed. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Arista let out a huff as she crossed her arms before walking off and leaned against a wall while watching everyone.

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly.

"For the moment, It's only reconnaissance," Optimus told her.

Arcee frowned as she watched them.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Optimus than pulled Mikadzuki into a quick kiss before following Ratchet as both her and Arista watched as they walked through the ground bridge and disappeared. The young Anderson pushed off the wall and walked over to stand beside Raf.

"So chief, what's on the activity list?" Jack asked

Arcee rolled her eyes, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But, Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, Cres with me!"

Bumblebee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee.

{Why me?!}

"Arcee?" Mikadzuki asked

"Jazz, you're in charge," Arcee said with a grin.

"Keep an optic out for Darklight, but he shouldn't be leaving his berthroom anytime soon," Mikadzuki told the two 'bots before all three of them transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

All four humans looked up at the last two bots in the room.

"Soo...What's on the activities list?"

Arista quickly covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers.

"How about band practice?!"

"But, we're not a band," Ref told her.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop, "Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

"Do I look like I do country?" Miko asked with a frown. "Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Arista drums!" Arista glared as her fellow female and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead and Jazz. "Bulkhead, percussion! Jazz, recording" The silver tinted dark haired girl pulled out a new sketchbook that she got from the Art Store earlier and went to set down to sketch. "We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!"

She began playing her guitar causing Arista to stop what she was doing just to cover her ears and wince in pain. It was one thing to love listening to music, but it was another when it's the kind that came blow out the ear drums. Arista looked up seeing the green light, but it was to bad that the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming. However, it was a good think that Bulkhead and Jazz saw it though they frowned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Come on," Miko groaned as she stopped. "You can't handle the raw power?!"

The two 'bots shook their heads.

"Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

All four of them quickly ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could as Jazz moved to stand next to him and it was as soon as they did that the elevator door opened and the male from before rushed into the room.

"Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked.

"Agent Fowler. Uhh...He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, Jazz, and Darklight, of course."

He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing Arista to wonder if he could lie to the agent.

"Well where did he go?" Fowler sighed. "Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Arista rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!" Arista almost groaned as Bulkhead moved slowly knowing that he was trying to keep them hid causing the children to scramble around trying to stay behind him as while. However the trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack. "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" Fowler told Bulkhead with a frown before he heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell Prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident and he than followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do while Jazz let out a groan as he face palmed, so Arista walked out from behind him along with the other three while Jack grinned nervously.

"H-hey! How ya doin?"

"Contact with civilians!" Fowler growled as he frowned. "Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head. "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids.

"Uhh...okay..."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh...interns!"

The other two quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack as Raf held up his finger.

"Student interns!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

"Okay...Let's move," Fowler sighed as he walked down the steps. "I'm taking all four of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them, but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could.

"We're protecting them!"

That made Fowler glare up at him.

"Is that so?" he asked as turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase. "Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head.

"Don't use that phone it's-" the big guy said as he put his finger on the button, "-out of order."

"This isn't over big foot!" Fowler said as he glared up at him. "Now by a long shot!"

He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently making Arista to smirk a little, but she was worried about what the agent was going to do. Bulkhead groaned and shook his head.

"Ughh..."

...My Line...

Once they came out of the ground bridge, Optimus and Ratchet started to walk though the creepy canyon.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here?" Ratchet asked.

"The sight of the largest Cybertronian battle field in this galaxy," Optimus answered as he glanced at his medic.

"On Earth?" said medic scoffed while asking. "You must be joking."

"Do you two recall the period late in the war?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet. "When both sides began hiding they're energon spoils off world."

"Of course, it's the reason why energon deposits exist on plants such as this one," Ratchet answered.

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on plants such as this one, and I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history," Optimus told him nodding.

...My Line...

Arista raised an eyebrow as she looked up seeing as well as hearing another alarm and looked up at the screen.

"Ow, my ears!" Raf whined as he covered his ears.

Bulkhead looked at the screen.

"It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead stated in surprise as he looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him, "Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him, "Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf said with a frown before he suddenly realized something, "O-our location."

"And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?!" Miko agreed with a nod. "The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!"

"Unless you wither the 'Cons know where the base is at?" Arista asked with a raised eyebrow a hand on her hip.

Bulkhead looked at the four humans with letting out a sigh followed by a groan.

"But, we lost the transmission!" Bulkhead frowned. "Fowler could be anywhere!"

Jazz let out a sigh before he turned around and went to check on Darklight already knowing where this is going.

"Maybe I can try to narrow it down," Raf stated as he stand down. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at him making Raf to look up. "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head. "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack," Miko deadpan as she frowned. "But, you're like two years old."

"Twelve, and a quarter!" Raf stated as he grinned up at them. "Latitude 39.5 and longitude 116.9."

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge.

"Okay, wait here."

"Aww!" Miko whined. "Don't break up the band!"

"Miko!" Aquata growled.

"Uhh, A-Arista, you're in charge!" Bulkhead told them before running through the bridge.

"Dude, isn't Jazz in charge?" the silver tinted dark haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess we four got the run of the place...Miko?" Jack trailed off before noticing that there was someone missing. "Miko!?"

"Why do I feel like a babysitter with that girl?" the silver tinted dark haired and violet eyed teen asked in a growl under her breath making Jack and Raf to look at her before both letting out sighs.

...My Line...

Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge and started to look around.

"Fowler?" he asked before he walked forward a bit only to stop just out sight when he noticed 'Cons. "Uh-oh. A whole Decepticon shebang."

Bulkhead moved to hide behind a rock just before a 'Con walked by.

"Alright," Miko's all to familiar voice called out making him to look over. "So, what's the plan?"

"Miko!" Bulkhead gasped before he placed a finger to his lips.

Miko blinked at him before looking forward to see a 'Con had found her.

"Oh, unwise," she mumbled as it hit her.

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead called out to her as the 'Con charged up his blaster to shoot at her.

The human girl quickly jumped over the boulder that she was hiding behind to avoid the shot while the bulky green Autobot attacked it and the two started to duke it out.

"Hold him still," Miko told Bulkhead before she hit the 'Con on the head with a rock only to be picked up by her guardian and dropped off to the side.

She stood up rubbing her backside as she watched the fight between the two bots.

"Miko, look away!" Bulkhead yelled.

"But..."

"Turn your head away!" he ordered once again before punching a hand into the 'Con's chest.

With all of his strength he pulled out the wires in him.

"Wow," breathed Miko just as the 'Con fall.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Crescent," the big guy commed. "Do you read?"

...My Line...

"Loud and clear Bulkhead," Arcee answered.

...My Line...

"I have a situation," Bulkhead told them as he watched them.

...My Line...

"Bulkhead, their just Children," Arcee stated. "Humans. Just do whatever." Just then Arcee, Crescent, and Bumblebee came to a screeching halt. "You're were? She's were?"

...My Line...

Raf and Jack got back up onto the platform after the young Anderson went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the two of them.

"What should we do?" he asked. "Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we three have...She has no idea."

They all looked at each other before letting out a sigh before Raf typed away on the computer again.

"Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!" he informed them.

Jack looked at the other two before letting out a sigh.

"I'm going after her," he informed them.

"Hold, Jack!" Arista called out as he went down the larder. "What if Arcee tries to get hold of base? Or Jazz returns from where he went?"

Jack looked at the silver tinted dark haired teen.

"Let's go," he sighed without answering her.

Raf got down form the platform with the young Anderson, who let out a sigh, and walked through the ground bridge that the young boy started up.

...My Line...

"What's taking Arcee, Bumblebee, and Crescent?" asked Bulkhead as he looked at the ship.

"Dude, the 'Cons could be putting the clasp on Fowler right now," Miko stated as she stood up. "Just storm the joint."

Just then they heard the sound of a ground bridge making them look over to see one open.

"Finally," sighed Bulkhead.

Jack, Arista, and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up ahead a bit.

"Why don't those guys stay with their own 'bots," growled Miko. "This is our one on one time."

Bulkhead let out a groan as the other three walked towards them with Raf looked up at Arista and Jack.

"Woahh...Are your bones vibrating!?" he asked them.

They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!"

They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them.

"Scrap," both Bulkhead and Miko cursed.

The silver tinted dark haired 17-year-old immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to her to better protect Raf.

...My Line...

After walking for what felt like hours, the duo arrived at a large open valley and what they saw was not a pretty sight. Rusted bodies sticking up from the ground, broken limbs and torn armor.

"For the first time in my life Optimus, I had hoped that you were wrong," Ratchet said.

The two bots look as the jet flew over to a cliff before transforming and landing on the top of the cliff. When the bot turned and they saw glowing purple optics and the Decepticon symbol on the bots chest, it to glowed purple.

"Optimus, been well?" Megatron asked. "I see you brought your trusty watch dog. I was certain he'd be convalescing in a scrap yard by now."

Ratchet took a few steps forward.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" he asked as he rolled his neck and he cracked his knuckles.

"I know why your here Megatron," Optimus said.

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time," Megatron stated as he then reached into his side saying. "And your time has come to an end."

He then held up a glowing purple crystal before he then threw the crystal into the ground it landed burying itself deep into the ground where it sunk the rest of the way in. The ground shook as a dark purple glow erupted from the ground and cracks formed. The cracks soon reached the bots making them take a few steps back as they watched the ground.

"Rise my army!" Megatron yelled as his body glowed the same purple glow as on the ground.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed in shock.

All the two bots could do was watch in shock as the fallen bodies all rose up.

"Behold! The power of dark energon!" Megatron yelled as the undead army advanced towards them.

"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our ancestors and his own," breathed Ratchet.

"Not even the dead are free form his warmongering," sighed Optimus.

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled.

A few of the undead were blasted back when Optimus opened fire on them.

"Optimus if our combatants are already deceased how are we going to defeat them?" the medic asked as they backed up.

"Ratchet retreat!" ordered the Prime. "Bridge yourselves back to base!"

Ratchet instead of listening changed his own arms into blades.

"No, I shall stand with you Optimus," the medic told him. "You may require a medic when this is over with. Plus I don't think I'll be able to look Crescent in the optics if anything happened to you when I could have stopped and anyways you didn't have to see her reaction when you offlined 2 years ago, but I have. And I can say that I do not want to see it again." With that Ratchet ran forward and sliced two zombie-cons up, before noticing a limb that he had sliced off top glowing. "I recommend dissection, the smaller the pieces the better!"

"Sound advice old friend," agreed Optimus as with that he changed his arms into swords.

The two of them went to cut this undead 'Cons to piece though the Prime stopped to look at Megatron.

"I have master the power of Dark Energon!" the bucket head 'Con called out. "When you fall Optimus, you too shill join my army."

Optimus narrowed his optics before going back to cutting down the zombie-cons.

...My Line...

Back at the base Jazz walked into the command center after making sure that Darklight was alright and that he had his Energon for the day. But, he suddenly came to a stop and looked around the place not seeing the human children at all as he had expected Bulkhead to go and try to rescue Fowler on his own.

" _Arcee to Base_ ," he heard the femme over the comm link.

"This is base," he spoke up. "What do you need Arcee?"

" _A ground bridge to Bulkhead's coordinates_ ," the femme answered. " _Miko went through the bridge after him and he needs back up_."

"Ah," the silver 'bot froze. "Arcee...Ah don't think Miko was the only one."

He was looking around the command center before bring up the cameras in the base.

" _What do you mean_?" this time it was Crescent, who asked.

"Ah think that Jack, Raf, and Arista followed after them," was his answer.

" _Scrap_ ," both femmes cursed at the same time.

::Oh, Raf:: Bumblebee groaned.

Jazz let out a sigh as he shook his helm before opening up the ground bridge to bring the three 'bots back before bridging them to the ship form the base.

...My Line...

The 'Cons began shooting at them as the three humans dodged it though only the violet eyed teen seemed to have a better time at it. However, once she noticed that Raf fall to the ground both her and Jack rushed over to him before they covered him with their bodies. The three then looked up to see Bulkhead in vehicle form pull up to them.

"Get in now!"

Arista pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack. Bulkhead then sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as the silver tinted dark haired teen got in the backseat.

"Thanks Bulkhead!"

"Yeah thanks!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

The young Anderson let out a sigh softly knowing that they should have stayed back at base, but they were there because Miko was being stupid and ran after the big guy.

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside the other dark haired teen with grin.

"What's she look like?!" she asked making the older teen to growl at her.

Bulkhead pulled up behind a huge rock, "Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

The violet eyed teen got out and waited for the others worried that Bulkhead couldn't take on all those 'Cons alone, however, she let out a groan when she saw that Miko wasn't with them. Before watching as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest all she could do was shake her head with a sigh. They heard more fighting and shooting.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked nervously making both Jack and Arista to shrug, but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps was heard.

All three of them turned around slowly, gasping as they saw two Cons coming towards them. Well, that would be a no. Arista grabbed Raf and pulled him behind her as she backed up quickly only they were too slow and the bots captured the three of them and brought them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Jack in his right while the other Con had Arista in his left hand.

"Bring them to the brig," the one holding Arista told the other one. "Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there."

Just then they all heard engine's getting closer until Bumblebee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the three of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. Arista let out a groan and winced, but grinned knowing that Jazz was there when she noticed his alt mode. Arcee put them down as Bumblebee and Jazz transformed and moved towards them.

"Bumblebee," cheered Raf.

Bumblebee leaned down before beeping at him.

{Are you okay!?}

Arcee bent down to their level as well.

"Thank you for clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list," she told them making Arista huff while crossing her arms nodding, she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side.

"Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor before Arcee's arm turned into a gun and she spun out form behind a corner.

"Friendly," she told them when she was meet with Bulkhead and Miko.

"Hello," the big guy greeted.

Arista moved to stand next to Jazz, but made sure to stay out of his way so he wouldn't squash her by accident while Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"You brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead told her as he frown while looking down at Miko.

Jazz let out a sigh as he looked down at his charge before looking at Arcee as she nodded.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

"He's in the brig," Raf and Jack spoke up at the same time.

It was then that a bunch of 'Cons came down the hallway and start shooting at them making the silver tinted dark haired girl to let out a sigh of annoyances just as Bulkhead moved in front of the kids, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Arista looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them before she looked at both sides. The Autobots managed to kill the 'Cons so they all began running to the brig once again.

...My Line...

Optimus and Ratchet were still cutting down the terracons before they went back to back.

"Optimus, this prolong exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength," Ratchet panted.

"We can not falter now," the Prime told him before the two Autobots went back to fighting.

However, the terracons piled on top of them while Megatron with a laugh before the Prime managed to blast his way out of the pile and help Ratchet.

"After all these years Optimus, still at the top of your game!" Megatron yelled as the two Autobots walked forward with terracons coming towards them. "My Legion finish them!"

Both 'bots continued to fight their way to Megatron.

...My Line...

The 4 bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the 'cons while the four humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in. Arcee looked around.

"Clear!" she called to them allowing the four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. "Wait in here."

Jazz looked at the humans not liking leaving them alone on an enemy ship and Bumblebee thought the same.

{Alone?} the yellow and black bot beeped at Arcee.

"They're slowing us down and they're easy targets," she answered while shaking her head. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put."

They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

"That was intense," Miko said quietly as she looked at the other three once the doors closed.

"Was?" Raf asked.

"It's your fault that we're suck in this intensity," Jack told her. "What were you thinking Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" she asked him.

"You wanted us to be a band," Jack told her. "Doesn't that mean that we play together?"

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo," she stated.

"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety," Jack countered.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miko. "Is your name Optimus or even Crescent? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead! Thank you very much!"

"Aghh!" Raf yelled making the two of them to look at him. "Stop it! Both of you!"

He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf while Arista walked up to them.

"Hey Raf, it's okay..."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

"How do you know?" he asked.

Jack then looked up and saw a screen.

"Hey, Raf what do you make of that?" he asked making Raf to look up before he went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

"It's important..." he answered as he looked at over. "Real important...We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

"I know math when I see it," Raf answered. "And that is one serious equation."

"Can you down load it?" Jack asked.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf answered as he pulled it. "But, I don't see any where to plug it in." He walked forward. "This tech is way alien."

Jack grabbed Raf wrist when they noticed a 'Con walking in, but he got out of the older boy's hold and run back to his bag. Arista let out a silent curse went to get him, but the 'Con had already noticed him this time though.

"Shit," she cursed as the 'Con pointed his gun at Raf

But, Arista ran over to the younger human, who was running from the 'Con wonder when both Miko and Raf really well stop getting into trouble! The silver tinted dark haired teen quickly tackled Raf out of the way while Jack rushed over to them to make sure that they were alright.

Jack looked at Miko, "Miko, take a picture!"

"Great idea," Miko cheered before she pulled out her pink phone from her pocket. "Hey you!"

She held up her phone and took a picture of the 'Con.

"Not of that!" Arista yelled annoyed at her.

"That!" Jack finished from the other teen as he pointed to the math formula on the screen.

"Oh," Miko breathed before she quickly turned around and took the picture with her back to the con.

"How stupid is she?!" Arista groaned in question.

However, after Miko got the picture, the four humans managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead and Jazz transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the 'Con.

Bumblebee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids.

"I told you to stay put!"

Jack got on Arcee while Miko and Raf got into Bumblebee as the silver tinted dark haired teen climbed into Jazz. They began driving down the hallway until the two in Bumblebee heard Fowler before they looked back as he stuck his head in the front.

" _I like pie, can we stop for pie_!?"

" _You found Fowler_!" Miko yelled. " _Rock on_!"

Arista let out a sigh while rolling her eyes in annoyance while the 'bots all raced away from the ship.

...My Line...

"Bravo, Optimus," Megatron called out as the two Autobots took out the rest of the terracons. "But, as a prelude, you might want to save your strength for the may event!"

"You will not prevail Megatron!" growled the Prime as he started to climb up the mountain. "Not well there is energon still flows through my veins."

"Fitting," Megatron said when Optimus reached him. "For it is Dark Energon that flows through mine."

Optimus went to attack him only for the Decepticon Leader to take off before the Prime turned around and helped Ratchet up, who was holding his injured arm.

"If this wasn't Megatron's end game, what is?" asked the medic.

The Prime looked out over the old battle field that had been used by Megatron to test the Dark Energon before glaring.

...My Line...

"What happened to you guys anyways?" Miko asked as she looked away from Fowler, who was a gurney.

"We engaged an army of the undead Cybertronian Warriors," Ratchet answered her.

"Zombies?" asked the black and pink haired Japanese girl. "You fought Zombies and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you," Optimus said as he looked at the green Autobot.

Bulkhead looked at the ground, "It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But, it wasn't Bulkhead's fault."

"She right, Optimus," Arista agreed with her. "It was Miko's fault." She shot a glare at the other girl before letting out a sigh. "And in away, mine as well." She placed her hand on her forehead. "I should have kept a closer eye on her as the oldest among the humans here, but I didn't think that she'll..."

The Prime gave small smile to the silver tinted dark haired and violet eyed teen as Jazz couldn't help, but feel a bit proud of his charge for taking responsibility for what happened while Bulkhead frowned.

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko, Arista please."

"Watch it Bulky," Jazz growled.

Miko, however, just grinned as she pulled out her phone, showing him the formula.

"Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo, "Hmm. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward, "Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also, "I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously.

"Oops, That's the Con' tried to hit Raf," Miko said as she changed the picture. "At least that's before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko, "Miko! Raf could have been killed! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

"Wow, hey!" Arista growled as she didn't like the way he was speaking to the younger girl while Miko glared right back at him.

"Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack!" Miko stated. "You, Me, Raf, Arista! Even them!"

Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way while Jack huffed.

"Well, if this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!" Jack said as he shook his head. "Not anymore.."

"Jack...putting you in harms way was never our intent," Optimus stated. "However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge.

"No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around.

"Come on Raf, Arista," Jack said as he looked at them.

Raf looked at Bumblebee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

"Sorry, Jack," Arista spoke up as she looked over at Jazz, who looked a bit sad at the thought of her leaving, before turning her attention to Miko. "But, I'm staying here with the Autobots and to try and keep an eye on Miko."

Arista knew that she made the right choice when Jazz got a big smile on his face while Raf shook his head.

"I'll be okay Jack," Raf told him. "See you at school."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Sure thing," he agreed with Raf before he turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest this made Jack sighed, waving his arm. "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her.

"Don't make me hunt you down."

After Jack had left, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Jazz took the other three humans home for the night.

...My Line...

The next day, Arista let out a sigh as she got ready for the day knowing that Jazz was waiting for her and the young Anderson hopped that Miko well stay out of trouble, but that was just wishful thinking. Once she was ready, the silver tinted dark haired teen ran out of the house and quickly climbed into the Pontiac sports car, who buckled her up, before taking off for the base.

...My Line...

Once the saboteur pulled into the base, he allowed Arista to get out before he transformed. The two of them were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge.

"Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge...High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him, "Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk," Optimus told him as he turned towards the entrance of the base. "Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Arista looked up from where she was standing next to Jazz when she heard Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. Arista grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, Guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion, "Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit, "The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bumblebee kneeled down and held out his hand, which Raf stood on as he lowered him to the ground.

"They don't..really."

Jack looked up at Arcee.

"Be seeing ya?" he asked as Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf looked up at Bumblebee, "Be careful Bee?"

Bee beeped at him.

{I will...}

He then walked towards the entrance as Miko looked up at Bulkhead, crossing her arms.

"I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand.

"Don't even think about following me."

"Good luck," Arista said as she looked up at her guardian. "And be careful."

"Thanks," Jazz thanked as he nodded while looking at his charge. "And don't worry I will."

Ratchet looked at their leader, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

"Maximum overdrive!" Optimus ordered his team before they came out of the bridge in space. "Autobots, transform..." All 6 of them transformed into their bipedal forms. "And gravitas!"

They all landed on the space bridge looking though Bulkhead almost falls over.

"So, Megatron is packing enough Dark Energon to revive Cybertron's dead?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"And since we don't possess the means to disable the Space Bridge nothing gets in or out," he told them as they all transformed their hands into cannons.

"Well, what are they waiting for?" Arcee asked.

"I don't like this Optimus," Mikadzuki added as she looked up at him.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked at the Warship.

"It would appear that the Decepticons have substain some serious damage to their interstellar navigation system," he informed his team.

"Huh, that's my handy work," Bulkhead told him.

"Great work job, Bulkhead," the Prime praised. "Without the dish Megatron will be unable to aim the Space Bridge at Cybertron."

...My Line...

The four humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus.

"Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?" Raf asked as he frowned.

Ratchet sighed again, humans.

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away," the medic told them. "To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

...My Line...

"If Megatron went through the trouble of rendezvous with his Space Bridge," Optimus explained. "He must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."

...My Line...

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

"How a whole bunch of linked telescope radio dishes?" Raf asked as he typed away on the computer. "Like a giant Texas array."

"It would work," Arista agreed as she thought about all the science related thing that her Mother had told her.

"Zip it, nuh uh uh!" Ratchet ordered. "This is not child's play!"

Optimus' voice came through, " _Good thinking Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat_."

"You!" Fowler yelled. "Soldier!" They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney, but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!"

He than fell back, unconscious one again.

"I don't think he is in the condition to do such a thing," the silver tinted dark haired teen informed Optimus.

"That may be a challenge," Ratchet agreed with her.

Raf went back to the computer typing away.

"I can't get past the array's firewalls," Raf told them making Arista to look closer.

"Those firewalls are impressive," the violet eyed 17-year-old mumbled under her breath.

"They're too thick!" Raf groaned as he shook his head.

Ratchet scoffed, "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, "Maybe, If I could get in."

The young Anderson let out a sigh as she looked at the young boy.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Raf, if we did get you all the way in? Like inside the building in."

Raf nodded, "I could log into their internal network on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus' voice came through, " _The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site_."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Jack told him. "You said it yourself that this is bigger than the safety of four humans."

Jack nodded along with Miko,

"Yeah," agreed Miko with a nod. "If we let the Cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

" _Raf_?"

Everyone turned to the young boy.

"I want to give a shot."

...My Line...

"Here comes the welcoming community," Bulkhead mumbled as Decepticon alt modes came at them.

...My Line...

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. And once they landed, Arista held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one, but she noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fistened his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki glared as the Decepticons opened fire on them and the Autobots returned fire, however, the topkick former along with Arcee went to hand to hand combat when the Decepticons landed on the bridge while adding blades to the mix.

...My Line...

They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Raf was busy hacking into the system as Miko put her hands on her hips.

"Security sure is lax in this place.."

Raf grinned hearing the monitor beep once.

"I'm in." he informed them. "And so are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

"That's not good."

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time I can download."

Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously, "It's gotta be the space bridge."

"The Decepticons are syncing it to the dishes, but I can also sync to them," Raf told them as he worked.

Jack stood up straight, alarmed, "Will they know?!"

Raf continued to type away before glancing a bit at the other boy.

"Even though the Decepticons may see that I'm in the system, but they won't see that I'm in the house."

The other three leaned closer.

...My Line...

"What's just happened?" Arcee asked when the bridge shook.

"The Decepticons are locking onto Cybertron," answered the Prime.

...My Line...

It was that the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on.

Raf narrowed his eyes, "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Raf quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes.

...My Line...

{It stopped} cheered Bumblebee in his coded language.

"Yes, you are right Bumblebee," the Prime agreed. "This can only be Raf's doing."

...My Line...

"The dishes are heading back towards Cybertron," Raf informed them as he worked while letting out a sigh. "I'll just have to undo that again."

Jack leaned forward, "What will happen when the Cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming."

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

"What is wrong with you?" Arista asked as she glared at the other girl. "Are you trying to jinks us?"

Just than they heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them.

"Ahh!"

"DAMN IT MIKO!" the silver tinted dark haired teen yelled.

It grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw and threw them around the room.

"I'm not going to let them lock on again," Raf mumbled as he worked.

It than went for Raf, but the young boy got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to the other while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing, but the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again. Arista rushed over to them as well where she helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax.

"You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm look alike it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of the 'Con, who had frozen for a second at seeing the silver tinted dark haired teen, before it flew off leaving them unaware that it took a picture of them as well.

"Why's he leaving?!" Miko asked with a frown.

Raf looked at the cords and frowned, "He cut the hard line. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

The violet eyed teen let out a sigh before she pulled out her silver tinted violet cell phone and called the base.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," she informed him. "The mission was a failer. The Decepticons have locked onto Cybertron."

With another, she hanged up, closed her phone, and placed it away just as a ground bridge appeared.

...My Line...

The Autobots all looked over and watched in horror when the Space Bridge activated while the Prime looked up at the sky in time to see a lot of Dark Energon sore over head and opened fire on it, but missed as it made it through the bridge.

"Arise my legion!" they all heard Megatron yell.

"We are so slagged," Mikadzuki cursed with Jazz agreeing with her.

"So how do we defeat a whole planet of the undead?" asked Bulkhead as he looked up at Optimus.

" _Optimus_!" Ratchet called out over the com link.

...My Line...

"I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex," Ratchet told him as the children all stood around him. "One with a peculiar energy signature."

" _Dark energon_ ," the Prime said as he understood what the medic was getting at. " _Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it_."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive, "Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

" _I am afraid so_."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

...My Line...

"Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead," the Prime ordered as all 5 Autobots rushed off to do as ordered though the Prime's and Mikadzuki's optics meet for a moment before they looked away from each other. Optimus turned around to see Megatron come at him. "While I make my stand."

"Your fellow Autobots are wise to retreat Optimus," Megatron told him as he landed.

"I make no illusion of standing a chance against your army Megatron," the Prime stated. "But, I might be able to derail it's objective, but by removing it's head.

...My Line...

"These things are getting closer!" Fowler said as they looked at the map. "That's bad right?"

" _Ratchet, We're in position_."

Raf turned back to his laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge as Ratchet pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

...My Line...

Arcee and the others all stood at the ready for what Ratchet told them to do under the bridge while Megatron and Optimus fought in the background.

" _Now follow the line form the flow regulator to the Energon pump_ ," Ratchet explained to Arcee. " _There should be a valve_."

"I see it," Arcee informed him as she opened it.

" _Good_ ," stated Ratchet. " _Now to turn all that power against itself all you need do it is reverse the current_."

Arcee put all her strength into it and managed to turn it on itself.

...My Line...

"Current reversed," she informed them.

Fowler grinned, jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest.

"Yes!" he cheered before looking at Raf and Arista. "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

...My Line...

The group of five Autobots opened fire on Megatron, who was coming at them, when he fired at Arcee and sent her floating off.

"ARCEE!" Mikadzuki yelled.

Optimus, who was running, as the bridge fall apart headed for the edge.

" _Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready_!"

"Autobots!" called the Prime. "Jump!"

He's orders were followed as all the other four 'bots jumped with Bumblebee grabbing Arcee as they neared the bridge.

...My Line...

"Do you think that their..." Raf made to ask, but stopped.

"6 life signals and one very faint," Ratchet answered as he looked at his arm were a screen was.

They all watched as Optimus stroll in with Bulkhead walking in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger.

"Bulkhead!"

Next to come through was Mikadzuki followed by Jazz and Arista followed Miko's idea for once and rushed towards the silver colored 'bot with a wide grin.

"Jazz!" she called out happily while hugging his ped.

It was then that Bumblebee came running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee while the others walked up beside him and Arista gently rubbed his shoulder.

Ratchet walked forward, "We lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one as he looked up as her optics barely opened.

"Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But, you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator.

"I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do."

The door closed behind him as he went to the roof.

Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the four children before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement.

"So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the four humans as Mikadzuki took his servo into her own with a smile on her own faceplate.

...My Line...

 _Without a means of leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds that we have forged with our young friends._

...My Line...

Arista headed towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them.

...My Line...

 _True warriors, if not in body than in spirit._

...My Line...

The four humans turned to see Jazz, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Jazz opened his driver side door while Bulkhead's own door opened as did Bumblebee's, and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. They all just grinned and ran, either getting in or on their Autobot friends before they began driving back to the base.

...My Line...

 _My name is Optimus Prime and I send this message._

 _Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay._

 _To approach this planet with hostile intent know this...We will defend ourselves._

 _We will defend humanity._

 _We will defend our home_. - Optimus Prime


	2. 1: Masters and Students!

_**1: Masters and Students!**_

 ** _Minata Namikaze: The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Arista was setting at a table near to where Jazz was so that he could keep an eye on her as she was doing a school project. The silver haired teen was putting her skills that she got from her mechanic Father to good use and was building a topkick truck skeleton complete with the inside of the hood. Though not far from where she was sat Naton in his human form working on his own project which for some reason resemble a hover board as his Carrier stood close by also in her human form while watching over him, however, Mikadzuki did glance towards where she knew Optimus stood staring off into space every now and then. Arista was just adding the engine that she had built by hand in it's place when there was a small explosion this had her jumping and she hit her hand on some of the metal almost dropping the engine. Turning around quickly once she had placed it down, Arista could do nothing, but gape at the mess Raf's volcano had made when it had went off again but deflated right afterwards, causing the boy to pout.

"Kid, are you alright?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"You two should be more careful," Jazz added as he joined them. "Arista could have hurt herself by dropping that engine."

Bumblebee looked down at them beeping.

{I'm so sorry, we got it wrong again.}

Arista nodded with a sigh as it wasn't a big deal as she was almost done anyways cause all she needed now was the seats and a steering wheel. She did learn from Jasper's best mechanic after all, so she knew machines, however, she was told that Naton has an adopted human Aunt, who was just as good a mechanic as her father is.

"I'm fine..." she told them. "What happened?"

Bumblebee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess.

"I don't know, Arista."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly.

"Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face.

"It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano..."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

"It's oil Ratchet," Arista answered with a sigh as she went back to her own project.

"Hold still Bulkhead!" they heard Miko yell. "Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform. "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the Allspark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up an exhaust pipe without knowing what it was.

"Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Mikadzuki giggled to which Optimus glanced over at her with a small smile.

Jack put his hand on his side, "You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

"You're a human Jack," Arcee huffed. "Can you build me a small intestine?"

Arista and Jazz snickered from where they were standing next to the car project, but shut up when Ratchet stared at them sternly.

"You can't work on these projects in here," Ratchet told them while shaking his head. "You're making a mess!"

The young Anderson turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Jazz made a motion for her to keep quiet with his servo. Arista just huffed and stared at the medic with a wrench in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses, "But, the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well.

"Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes or Jazz of your trucks or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

"Precisely," Ratchet agreed with a nod. "We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

"Wow, Ratchet," Arista stepped in. "All Jazz is doing is helping me lift the things that I can't on my own." She gestured to the truck. "I did that all on my own."

"And in case you have forgotten Ratchet," the younger Autobot spoke up with her hands on her hips. "I use to be human before the original Primes changed me into a Cybertronian and thus I grew up here on Earth."

"Whatever," groaned the medic though he was pleased that at least one of them just needed help with heavy lifting.

"But, the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet," Optimus also added in. "Would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh...maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

Arista and Jazz looked at each other before letting out a sigh.

"Already doing just that," Arista mumbled under her breath.

The young Anderson had been for the least couple of weeks of knowing the two teams have asked Arcee, Jazz, and even sometimes Optimus about Cybertron and it's people while telling them more about Earth when they ask her.

"But, I've seen you in action. You're awesome!"

Jazz gave small smile at that before lifting up the two seats and placed them next to where they needed to go.

"I completely agree with you, Raf," Optimus second as he placed his servo on Bumblebee's shoulder. "But, Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

"That's amazing," Arista breathed as she looked at the Prime.

Said Prime smiled at her as he could tell that she has a love for learning new things be it about her world or about Cybertron. Mikadzuki returned to her Cybertronian form once she was sure that Naton was finished building his project and walked up to stand next to Optimus, who took her servo into his own.

"Exposed Energon," Ratchet spoke up making them all to look over. "And it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet, "And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing, "Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her, "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots, you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold, "The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, Mikadzuki let us see about this energon in transit."

"Optimus," Arista called out as she joined Miko. "Let Jazz go with you as well?" The Prime looked at her. "I'm almost done with the building and after that is the written report part of it. So, there won't be anything for him to do."

The Prime cackled as he saw that she was actually worried about it just being Bumblebee, Mikadzuki, and himself taking on the 'Cons.

"If that is what Jazz wants," he agreed.

The silver colored 'bot let out a sigh of relief before stepping up to join his leader, his consort, and their scout.

"Stay away from Naton's project, Ratchet," Mikadzuki told him as she pointed a digit at him. "Cause you won't like me should my Sparkling bring home an F."

The humans laughed at the worried and shocked look on the medics face as the three of them than followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, and the four humans. The violet eyed teen let out a sigh before she went back to finish her project while the others went to do the same thing.

...My Line...

All four Autobots stepped out of the bridge once they reached their target before the yellow and black 'bot looked at the Prime and beeped at him.

"No Bumblebee it does not," the Prime informed before turning around. "Hold your position and await my command."

The three 'bots watched as Optimus moved away from them.

"It has been a while Skyquake," they heard Optimus say.

"Optimus Prime," another 'bot's voice spoke. "I haven't seen you since the battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you."

"That was a long time ago," the Prime said as he walked up.

"That maybe Prime, but my orders still stand," the green and bronze 'bot stated.

"Is this ancient war still worth fighting?" asked Optimus. "When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed? If you want to be a true leader Starscream than stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons towards peace."

"I would be welling to consider a truce," Starscream spoke up next. "If you will be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."

Mikadzuki, Jazz, and Bumblebee looked at each other before the topkick former made a circular motions with her pointing digit next to her head. Something that she had done a few times when it came to the human companion, who had helped her raise her two nephews, though he was a bit on the insane side. The original Team Prime had once asked her about the sign she used after meeting Kakashi Hatake and her answer had had Ironhide and Ratchet cackling with Jazz and Bumblebee laughing while Optimus just smiled at them.

" _That 'Con is crazy_ ," they heard Miko say over the com link.

" _Yeah_ ," agreed Arista. " _He needs his head check. He might have a bug or a thousand_."

The three bots all laughed a bit.

"I just might miss Megatron," Jazz sighed also in agreement.

"AGAIN?!" they all heard Skyquake asked with a growl. "BOW to this!?"

They all heard a punch, something hitting a wall, and then Starscream leaving.

"I think that a 'Con just agreed with us unknowingly," the Lieutenant cackled.

"Skyquake, this is a new era on another world," Optimus told him. "Side with the Autobots and help end this conflict forever."

"I will never side with a Prime," the glaring 'Con snapped.

Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mikadzuki watched from their hiding place as Skyquake charged at Optimus and delivered a punch in the faceplate knocking the Prime into the wall. The 'Con then grabbed him and threw him away again. The two 'bots opened fire at each other only Skyquake was doing more damage then the Prime before the three hiding 'bots had enough. Bumblebee attacked Skyquake with his stinger while Snowstar and Jazz used their blasters.

"Bumblebee, Crescent, Jazz, no!" Optimus called out to them.

The 'Con looked behind him and growled as he went to attack the Autobot Scout, the consort, and Lieutenant. Bumblebee jumped at him while firing his stinger blaster at him only for Skyquake to catch him and throw him. After the yellow and black Autobot hit the wall, Skyquake aimed his gatling gun at him only for Optimus and Mikadzuki to lunge with the Prime redirected the shot upward while Jazz punched him in the abdomen plating. Skyquake snarled and grabbed the oncoming Scout and threw him away again while Optimus and Mikadzuki joined Bumblebee along with Jazz.

{What now Optimus?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode," Optimus replied as Skyquake gripped his gun better then charged at them. "Fall back!"

The four Autobots transformed and drove off.

"So time has made you a coward, Prime," the 'Con growled as he opened fire at them again.

...My Line...

"What is it?" Raf asked as he watched.

"You'll find out," the medic answered.

Arista, who was screwing in one last bolt, cackled quietly to herself as Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. the silver haired teen shook her head with amusement knowing that she was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project as she was now already done with building and now all that needed to be done was her report on it. The violet eyed 17-year-old walked over to her backpack and pulled out her notebook that has half of the completed report on it as Naton joined her having finished painting his own project. The young Anderson knew what she was going to do with the skeleton of the truck after the science fair and that was finish it by making into either a normal truck or an unmarked police truck for her Mother.

"And, Ratchet, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh," Ratchet told him. "Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko.

"So...we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

"Without my supervision?" Ratchet asked as he looked up. "You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning. "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Arista and Naton on the stairs, "Control freak."

The young silver tinted dark haired Anderson cackled as she finished her report.

"And this is why I'm glad that I have a mechanic for a Father," she told them.

"And that my Carrier is scary when angered," the young Pax added with a nod.

...My Line...

The four Autobots split up with Skyquake following Bumblebee, who he cornered.

"It will be a shame to crush you, bug, but it is my duty..." the 'Con started to say when a sound of a truck's horn had him looking to see Optimus coming at him.

With a growl, the green and bronze 'Con fired at him, but Optimus just transformed and punched him right in the face making him hit the wall embedded in it for a moment.

"Excellent strategy, Bumblebee," Optimus praised as the other two Autobots joined them while with a groan Skyquake fell to the ground and so Optimus moved towards him, however, the 'Con slashed at him. "Skyquake, stay down!"

The Prime then hit him in the helm making the green and bronze 'Con to groan as he went down, but all of them looked up when the sounds of a jet was heard.

"Fowler?" the red and blue Autobot asked.

"Scrap," Mikadzuki cursed.

Jazz, who had looked back at Skyquake, saw him looking at the jet with a grin before he went to scan it.

"Double scrap!" he yelled which got the others attention.

"Agent Fowler, fall back!" Optimus said through the com-link, however, it was too late as the 'Con had already scanned the jet and got up before he transformed and flew into the sky. The four Autobots looked around to try and see him, but the gun fire had them looked over to see the green and bronze jet coming at them while shooting. All four of them quickly took off running before transforming down and dodging Skyquake's attacks. The attack knocked Optimus out of alt mode and so while Mikadzuki screeched to a stop before transforming into her bipedal form to make sure that he was alright, both Jazz and Bumblebee drove to the top of a mountain each where they jumped onto one of his wings. "Agent Fowler, we acquire immediate assistance." The two of the ground watched as Skyquake, who was on fire, hit the ground hard and they were joined by Jazz and Bumblebee as they walked up to see the 'Con offline. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his Masters path we might not be burying him today."

The sea colored femme looked up at the Prime before looking back at the offline Cybertronian.

...My Line...

The next day, Arista let out a sigh as she sat in the driver seat of Jazz while Miko was in the driver seat of Bulkhead and Raf in his passenger seat, Naton in the passenger seat of Mikadzuki, and Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. The young Anderson saw Ratchet grin as he walked over to the other three humans and bending over a little, so he was closer to them.

"So, how were my-our projects received?" he asked.

The silver tinted dark haired teen went to stand next to Optimus and Bumblebee with Mikadzuki and Jazz joining them as they watched.

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling. Arista's skeleton truck with all it insides was well received and that along with her paper had gotten her an A+, but she almost had to scrap it when Ratchet thought he could add more to it. Naton's hover skateboard was also well received and that he earned an A+ as well for it though he had his Carrier to thank for keeping Ratchet at bay.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

He walked off mumbling to himself about how the truck's diagram had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

"I was lucky that I was able to fix the damage," the violet eyed girl quietly told them as she sat on Jazz's shoulder now. "I almost failed."

The Prime, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mikadzuki could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Well, it's a good thing that your as good at building and fixing machines than," her guardian told her.

"Damn straight," she nodded her head in agreement.

"What are you going to do with it now?" Jack asked from the ground.

A smirk came to the young girl's face.

"I am going to finish it," she answered. "And then gift it to my Mother for her 45th birthday."

"Oh, can I help?" Miko asked.

A panic look came to Arista's face at the thought of Miko touching it.

"Huh, you can help paint it when I finish with the building of the car," she managed to get out.

The black and pink haired 15-year-old stopped and thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I can do that," she agreed before walking over to Bulkhead.

The young Anderson let out a sigh of relief while the others all laughed.

...My Line...

After the humans were taken home and Naton tucked in for recharge, the Prime and his consort were on their shared berth within their room.

"What were you planing on doing to Ratchet if tried to do anything to Naton's project?" said Prime asked making Mikadzuki to giggle as she had so many ways to get even at Ratchet should he do anything that makes her little one fail. "Mikadzuki?"

"Oh, it wouldn't have been anything dangerous," the sea colored femme reassured before she let out a sigh. "One of the things that the Uzumakis were known for was pranking." She sat up using her right arm to hold her as she laid on her side and looked at him. "However, there were those, who only use pranks to get revenge, as the Clan weren't anything like the Uchihas. There's a saying that the humans use and it goes along these lines: Don't get mad. Get even." The Prime raised an optic ridge at that. "Of course, when an Uzumaki get's mad than they get even through the use of pranks." She than shock her head in false sorrow and sympathy though Optimus looked a bit worried when a glint could be seen in her optics that showed her Uzumaki side. "Poor, poor Konohagakure. They have no idea what they've gotten themselves into with Naru-chan and Tobi-chan."

She let out a slight giggle of amusement at that thought though Kakashi had gotten one of their pranks on tape for her to enjoy. Her Father must be banging his head on something while cursing the Uzumaki pranking genes while wishing that the habit of using pranks to get revenge skipped her, her nephews, and grandnephews as her Mother, Aunt, Sister-in-Laws, and Niece-in-Laws are laughing at him. However, she also believes that he is no doubt praising and thanking Kami for the fact that Naton takes after his own Father until the young Pax gets really mad enough that is.

"Should I be worried that Darklight would have that habit?" the Prime asked.

For Mikadzuki part, she was really thinking about how to answer that question as she has no idea seeing as their Sparkling took after his Sire in personality and temperament.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "Well, he has shown to take after you in not only personality, but also in the fact that he has not lost his temper once, however there is still a strong probability that should he get mad enough..."

"I see," the Prime sighed once his consort paused as she had no idea how to finish.

A small smile came to the femme's faceplates as she leaned in closer to his own while she placed her free servo over where his spark was.

"Though we should be more worried about him having the Uzumaki genes for blowing things up," she teased.

Optimus could only groan at that though he had no doubt that Ironhide and that explosion loving expert from the Wreckers would find that funny as all pit. Primus forbid that his own Wife had that love and when ever a Decepticon get's blown to bits, she cackling like a manic while making more of them blow up. The Prime could't help, but have respect and pity for Mikadzuki Sire as he had to deal with 4 explosion loving manics seeing as he could only handle the one.


	3. 2: Scrapheap!

**_2: Scrapheap!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she leaned up against the wall while watching as Bulkhead and Bumblebee get defogged after coming back from the Arctic.

"I told you, Doc, we're fine," Bulkhead sighed as he removed one of the tubes and then stood up.

"The only way to be certain that your fine Bulkhead," Ratchet started as he pushed the big guy back down. "Is to endure standard defrosting procedure." The medic pointed at the green mech. "You know that prolong exposure to subzero conditions can cause prominent damage."

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke up as he, Arcee, and Jazz came up to their medic. "Did you learn anything more about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet," Ratchet answered as he walked over to the computer. "The pod can't be opened while it's frozen solid."

...My Line...

The next day, found two of the four Autobot guardians along with one extra pulling up where Arista stepped out of Mikadzuki, Raf and Jack got out of Bumblebee, and Miko got out of Bulkhead.

"Missed us, Doc bot?" Miko asked with a smile.

Ratchet shook his head.

"Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On a Saturday?" Arista asked as Miko rolled her eyes.

Heck even Mikadzuki and Naton gave him a look at that.

"We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!" the black and pink haired girl told him as she walked by.

"Wasn't expecting to carpool," Jack said as he walked to the femme. "What gives Arcee?"

"Yeah, Jazz?" Arista asked as she stood in front of him looking up. "What's with having Crescent picking me up?

"Tag team you two," she answered.

"It's our turn for Exploration duty," Jazz finish.

"Where?"

"Too bad," Jack sighed with a shrug. "It's a beautiful day for a ride." The silver tinted dark haired teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow as even she knew that they wouldn't take them. "Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty," the femme informed him with a smirk and hands on her hips.

Jack grinned, "Indoors where it's warm!"

The older teen giggled making Jazz smirk as Jack and her joined Miko while Raf walked up grinning at Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"The arctic?" he asked. "I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael, but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

The three bots went to leave before Optimus turned back around.

"But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!"

"Optimus," Mikadzuki spoke as she walked up to him.

"Hmm?" he hummed looking at her.

The sea blue colored femme grabbed the back of his helm, pulled him down to her height, and then kissed him to which Bumblebee and Darklight, who was setting on his shoulders, let out groans while covering their optics, Ratchet and Arcee only rolled their optics, Bulkhead turned around so his back was facing them, Jazz gave a small smirk as he thought about his own lover, and the human children would only stare wide eyed at the scene. The young Autobot pulled back from the kiss with a small smile that the Prime turned before placing a kiss to her forehelm.

"Be careful," she told him as she moved back.

"I will," he agreed with a nod before he turned towards the open bridge.

Raf and Mikadzuki watched as the three bots went through the ground bridge quietly before all four humans walked up on the platform while Miko grinned at Bulkhead

"Sooo...What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bumblebee removed Darklight from his shoulders and placed him down on the ground before beeping and making game control motions with his hands.

{How about...video game tournament?!}

Raf grinned, "Video game tournament! Last one standing wins!"

Bumblebee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Crescent here now!"

{Sorry Raf...need to see Ratchet} Bumblebee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet.

The silver tinted dark haired teen crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them leave while Raf went to grab the remote when all of a sudden Miko grabbed it and held it out to Jack.

"Prepare to be destroyed," Miko told him.

"Yeah," Jack groaned. "Not really my thing, Miko."

"Oh?" she asked. "Scared of losing? To a girl?"

The young Anderson let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes while Jack also let out sigh and looked at her before he grabbed the controller.

"Bring it," he stated

"No mercy," Miko grinned before turning to the game.

Raf looked at the two of them and let out a sigh while Arista looked at him knowing that he wasn't pleased, but she wasn't the only one, who noticed it, as Jack looked at him.

"Hey, Raf," he spoke up as he held out the controller to him. "You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," the young boy answered as he looked at him. "I have stuff to do."

The two older teens walked him walk away before the eldest looked at Miko with a glare.

"Really Miko?" she asked with a growl. "You need to look when you go to grab something."

All Miko did was look at her in confusion before Arista threw her arms up into the air and then walking away allowing the younger Japanese girl to go back to the game.

"Hoo-yeah," Miko cheered as they played.

The silver tinted dark haired teen girl walked over to the bots wondering what was going on that had Ratchet calling for the other three.

"You can't boss us around just cause the boss is out," Bulkhead stated.

"I need some heavy lifting," Ratchet informed as he tried to activate the bridge. "The ground bridge is down."

"What?" Arista asked from the platform in shock.

{Did Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee make it out, ok?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Optimus, Arcee, and Jazz made it through just fine," Ratchet answered as he turned to them. "It's bringing them back that concerns me." Mikadzuki and Arista shared a look of worry before looking back at Ratchet. "Now remove those panels, chop, chop."

The three bots just looked at him for a moment before they went and removed the panels. They then moved back allowing Ratchet to move in and get to work only to find out that the boards to the ground bridge had been...

"Eaten?" the violet eyed teen asked as she reached a hand behind her and gripped a 9 mm Jericho 941 handgun that she knew keeps on her at all times. "That's not normal."

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet stated as he looked at them just as Jack and Miko joined them. "But, what could have this?"

"Or that?" Bulkhead added when the lights flickered for the second time.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet replied as he looked at the damaged board. "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Arista looked at him as if he was insane as she knew for a fact that it was not a malfunction or the main grid, but the problem was she didn't know what the problem was. The violet eyed 17-year-old let out a sigh just as Raf came back into the main control room with a grin upon seeing everyone in the front of the base, however, she was staring at the thing that he was carrying in his arms with a horror.

'Oh please, God,' she begged in her thoughts. 'Don't let that be what I think that is?'

"Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up, "We're busy!"

"Huh, Ratchet," Arista stuttered.

Ratchet raising an optic ridge looked up as hearing the horrified tone that eldest human was using, but it was more along with the fact that she sounded more scared for them then herself. However, when he did, the medic saw what had her horrified and decided that Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Optimus did the right thing in talking her as much about Cybertron as they could though he wondered here she got that handgun from.

"Aahhh!"

Jack and Miko moved in front of Raf, holding their hands out looking surprised as the bots and Arista pointing a weapon at what seemed to be the youngest human. They were surprised to see that Snowstar were just as freaked out as the other three 'bots were.

Miko frowned, "Hey, Hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead yelled at them, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

"What's a Scraplet?" Raf asked he jumped to get a look over the two taller kids arms with a frown.

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

"What?" asked Jack as he gave them a funny look. "This?" he gestured towards the thing that Raf was holding. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko laughed as she waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is teeny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing.

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing could do!"

Bumblebee nodded with his gun also on the thing.

"Raf put it down so the bots can destroy it," Arista told him gently as she kept her gun aimed at it.

"Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything," Raf told them as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth once it saw the bots.

Arista opened fire at the thing as it jumped out of Raf's arms going right towards the bots. She then cursed when she ran out of bullets as the four bots also tried shooting it but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began eating the surface plating making the yellow and black Autobot to fall over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain and panic.

"BUMBLEBEE/MUSUKO (Musuko is the Japanese for son)!" Arista and Mikadzuki yelled out in worry before the 17-year-old girl loaded a meg of her special homemade bullets into her handgun.

"Nii-san?" Darklight asked as in worry.

She tucked it away before looking around for a different type of weapon as she didn't want to risk harming the young Scout. Quickly seeing a crowbar and then Bumblebee throwing it to the ground, the silver tinted dark haired girl grab said crowbar and started to hit the Scraplet over the head really hard before she threw it up into the air and then hitting it like a baseball. This slinging it across the room and into the wall where it shuttered into pieces. Jack slowly walked up to her before gently taking the crowbar when she almost turned onto him.

"Whoa," he told her gently. "Easy there killer."

"Sorry," she apologized.

Raf than let out a gasp before he rushed over to his down guardian as Mikadzuki moved to kneel next to Bumblebee looking worried while Darklight stood near him with worry.

"Whoa," breathed Miko. "I so did no see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee," he apologized to his friend.

{It's alright Raf} Bumblebee beeped. {I'm fine...}

"Is he going to be ok?" Raf asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Only a mesh wound," the medic answered as he looked at the boy. "He'll live."

"Now do you believe them?" the eldest human asked angrily that a bot got hurt.

"All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal," Bulkhead informed them. "Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed," Jack stated as he and Miko walked up. "Game over, right?"

"Yeah right," mumbled the silver tinted dark haired girl.

"No," answered Ratchet as he looked at them. "When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else though Arista once again pulled out her handgun.

...My Line...

"It's a trap," informed the Medic. "A Scraplet trap."

"Scrap."

"Uh, an empty Scraplet trap," a panicked Bulkhead replied.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "Until we brought the thaw."

Miko sighed, "Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch.."

Raf frowned, "So...How many are we talking about."

Arista smiled when she noticed that he was holding the crowbar that she had used on one.

"Thousands," Ratchet sighed.

"Scrap," the violet eyed human and the sea blue femme cursed.

"Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way," the yellow-green and red medic told them.

They than headed back into the main control room to see if they can get a hold of their three missing bots.

...My Line...

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you read me?" Ratchet asked over the com-link. "We have a situation." However, all he was able to get was static as nothing was going through and this made Mikadzuki more worried than before. "The Scraplets have gotten into the com-link system!" He then turned to the others. "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!"

{I agree with Bulkhead} Bumblebee beeped as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Evacuation is not an option," Mikadzuki told them even she wanted to agree with them.

"Crescent is right," Ratchet seconded. "If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

"Bulkhead!" Miko frowned as she placed her hands on her hips while looking at her guardian. "You never run!"

Bulkhead shook his head,

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have," Bulkhead told her as he shook his helm. "They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first." Arista narrowed her eyes as she listened to what she already knew from asking the 'bots. "Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics."

Mikadzuki picked up Arista and placed her on her right shoulder as she checked the 10 megs of homemade bullets

Jack stepped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us."

Arista nodded in agreement as she released the safety on her gun.

"Their right."

"Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," the medic sighed. "But, it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes." He then glanced at the Autobot Saboteur's charge. "You do know that handgun won't work right?"

The young Anderson snorted as she pulled out a spare bullet to show him.

"I'm using homemade bullets that I created Ratchet," she told him.

"And what's so specially about them?" Jack asked as he was curious like Ratchet was.

"They explode on connect," was the answer he got. "Why do you think that I didn't shoot when that Scraplet was on Bumblebee for?" She noticed that all were looking at her. "These bullets were design to explode and destroy an armor car."

"Hmm," Ratchet hummed before they looked at Jack.

"Alright, time to get to work," the older male said as he looked at them. "We pair off, one human one bot," He looked at Ratchet. "I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead both groaned while shivering from their fear of the Scraplets.

"Crescent and I will stand guard outside of the room just in case," Arista informed. "Darklight, I think it's best if you hide."

This got a nod from them before they went about their tasks or the young mech's case went about hiding. The silver tinted dark haired teen and the younger 'bot kept an eye on the hallways while listening to what was being said.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits, but the ground bridge still won't receive power," Ratchet growled as he slammed his fist onto the ground.

Just than three on guard heard tinkling sounds all around them and Mikadzuki became tensed when they saw them on the wall about them.

"Scrap," she cursed just as the Scraplet saw her and Ratchet.

Arista yelped in surprise as seeing that they were flying.

"They fly!" Jack cried out.

"You never said they could fly." both the male and female human yelled.

"Scrap!" Arista cursed when the Scraplets got to Ratchet and Mikadzuki and began eating them as they screamed in pain and terror. "Slagging Pit!"

"R-Ratchet!"

"Crescent!"

The two humans ran over to them hitting the ones they could reach trying to get them off of them while Mikadzuki and Ratchet also kept trying to get them off as well.

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet called out weakly as he pointed at it while Jack ran over and grabbed it.

Jack ran over, grabbing it, and sprayed Ratchet and Mikadzuki freezing the Scraplets on them making them feel down where Arista shot them. Jack got the ones on the ground, but there was still a swarm of them in the air where the silver tinted dark haired girl trained her gun on and opened fire after putting in a new meg. She than cursed as she saw the others come into the room.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit," Bulkhead said. "We're leaking energon like-whoa!" Bumblebee and the former wacker yelled out when they saw the Scraplets, who caught sight of them and decided to after them. Bumblebee joined Arista opening fire on them while Bulkhead crushed some with his wrecking ball. "Eat this!"

If she wasn't so worried about protecting the bots then she was have anime fall at his choose of words and shriek when he realized they were chewing on him. The young Alexander continued to curse as Bulkhead screamed while the Scraplets continued their feasting on the four bots before they finally got them under control. This allowed Miko and Raf to beat them while Arista shot them as Jack continued to freeze them.

"We are getting more fire extinguishers after this," Arista stated in a matter of fact tone with her left hand on her hip while she held her gun in her right.

"Agreed," Mikadzuki second with a weak nod before she fall back with a groan.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked with a sigh.

The young silver tinted dark haired Anderson let out a groan of annoyance as they heard more Scraplet like sounds in the back causing.

"Hardly," groaned the medic. "These were just scouts..."

{Oh frag no...} Bumblebee beeped before he fell back, tired and in pain.

"So, The rest of them know we're in here?" the green Autobot asked with a frown.

"If we allow ourselves to be come their next meal, Jazz, Arcee, and Optimus will never make it home," Ratchet replied. "We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

"Maybe the Arctic?" Jack asked as he lifted the fire extinguisher. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko cheered. "One stop shopping."

"That could work," agreed both Arista and Mikadzuki.

"Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact," Ratchet second with a nod. So think Ratchet. Think." All four humans looked up at him waiting for him to go on. "If the ground bridge is still down, there must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

{Ohhh noooooo...} Bumblebee beeped as he fall back.

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

"Where do we find it?" asked Jack.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked as he stepped up.

The four humans listened to Ratchet as he explained what they need to know before they left.

...My Line...

The young Anderson let out groan with her and the three stepping over the Scraplets while she held the tool box as her violet eyes glanced around for the leaking fuel line. Jack was also looking around at the small bots and for the leak.

"We're okay, remember, we're not metal," Jack told them.

"There's the breach," Arista pointed over to it once she saw some blue liquid dripping to the floor

"Come on," Jack told them as all four run over with him and Arista kneeling down beside it.

Jack kneeled beside her with a nod as the silver tinted dark haired teen got to work.

"You remember how to do this?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered with a nod of her. "It's just like repairing a normal fuel line."

...My Line...

"So, if we get," Bulkhead panted as he paused. "When we get the ground bridge open, do we send the creepy-crawlies out or bring our bots in?"

"Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee will be fresh meat," Ratchet answered. "The Scraplets will have no reason to leave, we'll need bait."

"Where are going to get bait?" Bulkhead snapped in question. "The Scraplets have already helped themselves to everything in here."

...My Line...

Arista with Jack's help welded the plate back together, but as soon as they had finished tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts heading for the bots.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

"Come on," she told them. "We need to get back to them now!"

The other three didn't argue with her before they took off running.

...My Line...

The bots looked up before looking over at see the four humans running into the main room.

"Ratchet, all systems go!" Jack called out.

"Fire it up!" Miko cried.

With a groan, Ratchet got up weakly before grabbing the controls of the ground bridge.

"Ground bridge activated."

Just then the bridge opened as Bulkhead looked at Ratchet before he looked up just as a huge piece of metal just before he looked back at the bridge.

"Bait, uh?" he asked as he stood up before waving his arms at them. "Ready for the main course?" The screeching the Scraplets let out was all the response that he got. "Come and get it!"

Ratchet held Bumblebee down as Bulkhead ran into the ground bridge as the Scraplets followed him.

...My Line...

The Prime, Jazz, and Arcee walked towards the ground bridge when it opened up only to stop when Bulkhead appeared.

"Down!" he yelled as he stepped out. "Down!" He than collapsed on the ground as a swarm of Scraplets came through next. Optimus moved to stand in front of the two smaller bots when the tiny things rain down around them confusion them while Bulkhead looked up before he stood. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

...My Line...

Arista let out a sigh of relief when she noticed Bulkhead return with Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee though she noticed that the Prime moved over to the blue femme at once. The young Anderson moved over to check on Jazz just as Darklight ran out of the closet before she and the other three humans were helping with the defrosting and patching the bots up in the med area of the control room.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "Levels are rising!"

"Excellent," Ratchet said with a nod before looking Miko and Raf. "Rafael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." He than looked over to the silver tinted dark haired girl, who was standing on Mikadzuki's chest patching it up, as that was were the worst of the damage was. "Arista, make sure that Crescent's Spark Chamber is holding up!"

"It's steady," Raf informed him.

"Looking good," Miko told him while giving him a thumbs up.

"All good here, Ratchet!" the young Anderson called over to him as she finished.

Ratchet gave a nod actually pleased to have a mechanic-in-training around.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend," Optimus told him though he was looking over at where his wife laid. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"It...wasn't all my doing," Ratchet replied as he looked at the human children. "We're fortunate that this infestation happened, on a Saturday."

"Our human friends maybe small, but they are strong," agreed Optimus.

Ratchet looked over at him about to say something when there was a scream.

"Aaah!"

Arista jumped slightly before looking over at Miko in alarm, who had her hands in the air close to her chest. Arista pulled out her gun as she looked around for something just as Jack and Raf grabbed their own weapons.

"Scraplet!?"

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled as she shook her head while Arista let out a scream of her as she quickly moved back onto Mikadzuki's chest with her hands that were holding her gun shaking while Jazz looked at her with a raised optic ridge. Miko than looked down at her legs, jumping before she ran away, "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly as she ran out of sight.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" he asked

"Watch it Bulkhead," the silver tinted dark haired teen growled as she tucked her gun back into waist line of the pair of black pants she was wearing.

She shot him a death glare while he looked at her confused.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Finally Bonded!

**_Bonus Chapter: Finally Bonding!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _I thought I'll give a little warning about this chapter. So if you do not like sex scenes or are under the age of 17 than stop right here and move onto the next chapter! The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Once the humans were taken home and the Autobots all were in recharge, one could find Optimus standing in front of the computers having put his Sparkling down to recharge in his quarters while Mikadzuki laid nearby on a medical berth resting after the whole Scraplets fiasco. As the Prime focused more on the computers, he was unaware of the blue femme coming out of recharge and she silently vented a sigh when she noticed he was still up. So as quietly and carefully as she could, Mikadzuki got up from the berth she was laying on and walked over to him.

"Optimus?" she asked making him to jump slightly before he spun around.

"Mikadzuki?" he asked surprised though he had a look of relief on his face and in his optics. "You should still be resting."

"I could say the same about you," she countered as she crossed her arms over her chest plate.

The Prime couldn't help, but run his optics over her frame while also running a scan on her. The Senju found it amusing that he couldn't hide the fact that he was checking her out and embarrassing at the same time. Optimus vented a sigh before he walked over to his wife where he scooped her up into his arms in a Princess Style carry that got a gasp and blush from her. And with a smirk at the way he could still surprise her and get a blush from the femme, he started down the hallway towards their shared quarters.

...My Line...

Upon entering their quarters and the Prime sat her down onto her peds before he covered her lip components with his own and soon Mikadzuki was kissing back. However, half way through the kiss, the sea blue femme jumped with a surprised gasp as she felt the red and blue mech's servo grope her aft. Optimus used that moment to deepen the kiss by plunging his glossa into the Senju's mouth and then pulling the femme's own glossa into a battle for dominants that the red and blue mech won. The Prime's consort let out a soft moan into the kiss as her husband's servos were exploring her frame and was playing sweet havoc on the transformation seams. The taller bot pulled back from the kiss and moved to kissing, nipping, and sucking on the Senju's neck cables getting slightly louder moans from the smaller 'bot.

"You had me worried," the Prime vented a sigh as he nuzzled her helm with his own.

The femme smiled as she returned his nuzzling with her own.

"I didn't mean to worry you, love," she told him softly. "Those Scraplets took us all by surprise."

Optimus pulled back to look into her optics with a small smile.

"That they did," he agreed. "I do wish I had known if you were in trouble though." Mikadzuki gently placed her servos on his chest plates before she placed a kiss under his chin. "I love you, My Spark."

"As I love you."

The red and blue mech gave her a gentle look before he leaned down to kiss, nip, and suck on her neck cables again getting soft mewls from her. The Autobot Commander let his right servo move from it's place on the sea blue femme's hips than over her aft till he reached her interface panels where he started to gently rub and this got a louder mewl from his consort. It took only a few gently strokes before the panels snapped open to reveal a hot and moisten valve. The Prime gently rubbed around the opening before inserting a blunt tipped digit into the valve making the consort to arch her back with a loud moan. The Autobot Leader got to work on getting her even wetter before he slid another digit in next to the first. The femme, however, wasn't use to the stretch tensed up when Optimus had inserted a second digit into her.

"Relax, Mikadzuki," the Prime smoothed her as he continued to work in stretching the other's valve by scissoring his two digits.

The younger Autobot took in a deep breath before letting it out as she relaxed which allowed the Prime to move his digits deeper easier resulting in the femme that leaning into him to moan a bit louder than before.

"Oh, Primus!"

Optimus than turned his attention to the femme's neck where he went back to giving it kisses, nips, sucks and added licks to it as he added a third digit into the tight valve. Mikadzuki stiffen once again as she felt slight pain from being stretch as much as she was making her worry about the Prime being able to fit.

"It's alright, Mika," her leader and husband cooed as he nuzzled her faceplates. "Just relax your frame."

Mikadzuki forced her body to relax, but when the Prime hit a sensitive bundle of nodes deep inside of her frame, the shorter 'bot saw white and let out slightly loud moan. The red and blue mech smirked as he continued his simulation with his digits while he moved his left servo where he started to play with her anterior node adding to the pleasure that she was in. The Senju had to grab onto the taller 'bot's shoulders to keep herself standing at the double simulation that just added to the pleasure that she was in. She could feel the lubricant trickle down her thigh platings as she tilted her helm a bit more to give the Autobot Commander more access to her neck while she moaned and mewled. The Prime backed her up while he continued pleasuring her and it wasn't long till Mikadzuki sounded desperate as she got close to her overload.

"Optimus, please, I need, I… please," Mikadzuki pleaded as she writhed under her leader's tender ministrations.

Removing his digits from within her, Optimus than gently pushed her onto the berth before he opened his own panel with a slink and lined his spike up with his lover's valve while wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Keep your frame relax, Sweetspark," said the Prime as he carefully his spike into the blue femme.

Mikadzuki tensed up at the intrusion of the big girth as she had never interfaced with him before as they had to worry about the Decepticons, wedding plans, the move from Diego Garcia to the military silo outside of Jasper, Nevada, and what do you know more Decepticons. Optimus' rubbed soothing circles on her hips as he eased his spike into her valve before leaning down and kissed the shorter Autobot to distract her from the pain. It almost worked till the girth was completely sheathed into the valve braking through the femme's seal making her optics to snap open while she let out a cry into the kiss. The Prime pulled away to look at his wife's faceplate to see that her optics was clinch in pain with coolant gathered.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked as he bent down once again to nuzzle her helm.

The younger Autobot optics opened and she looked at the Prime.

"Yeah," she answered. "Just give me a few nano-kilks (seconds)."

"Of course," he agreed as he gently rubbed his servos up and down the femme's sides while still nuzzling her helm.

After a while, Mikadzuki ground her hips into Optimus' getting a groan of pleasure from him before the red and blue bot started a gentle and slow paced thrust to allow her to get use to his size. It was after a few kilks (Moments) of the Prime slow pace thrusts that she started to moan.

"So good," gasped Mikadzuki. "Prime…."

"I'm just getting started," assured the Prime as he picked up the pace slightly.

The blue femme threw her helm back with a pained moan as she arched her backstrut. The red and blue Autobot gave a deeper thrust which hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the femme.

"Oh, yes," she mewled. "Right there." The Autobot gave slightly more deeper thrust as he picked up the pace a bit more. "Do it again!"

And the red and blue leader made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Mikadzuki's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum as the Prime continued to thrust into the blue femme.

"Mikadzuki," the Prime panted. "I want to be bonded with you."

This startled the said femme as blue-gray optics that shone with lust and pleasure meet azure blue optics that had the same emotions before the owner of the blue-gray optics raised her servos and cupped the Prime's faceplate.

"I want to as well, but I must warn you that I have somethings that I'm not proud of in my career as a kunoichi of Konoha," she informed him. "I have killed humans before in the name of my old home and it's leader."

"I am aware, however, that does not change the fact that I love you," Optimus told her as he leaned into her touch.

"Optimus," she breathed as coolant gathered in her optics again.

"Now show me your Spark," the Prime ordered in a strain tone.

Not wanting to delay even more than she has already or disobey, the shorter 'bot allowed her chest plates to open which reveal an icy blue glowing orb inside before she was bathed in the light of a bright white light. Optimus slowly lowered himself to allow his spark to touch the spark of the younger Autobot completely. The femme arched her backstruts at the pleasure she felt as they finally merge their sparks together and becoming Sparkmates. They saw everything from each other lives and she about cried when she felt the Prime accept her truly and completely for the good and the bad.

"Oh, Optimus!" the Senju gasped as she rolled her hips, meeting her Prime's thrusts with her own. "More!" Optimus leaned forward a bit and pounded into her which put pleasurable pressure onto her spark. "Prime, please!" With a growl, the red and blue mech lost all semblance of restraint and that was just what his lover wanted as he sat a fast and hard pace. "Yes! Harder! Faster! Optimus!"

The femme's vocalizations turned to static as she almost convulsed in overload while she gashed lubricant from her valve and it was too much for the Prime as the younger 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that Optimus allowed himself to overload within his berthmate filling the other's gestation chamber with transfluids. The taller and bigger mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully and moved his Spark from the other's own orb unaware of a piece breaking off where it formed a smaller orb that was tucked next to Mikadzuki's spark. They both closed their chest plates to once again cover their sparks before the Prime gently had her move further up the berth where she than pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. Both of them panting as their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity though the Senju had a sedative smirk on her faceplate. The red and blue mech let out groan when his mate took his spike into her valve once again before they went another round or two that put them both in a good mood.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find the two new Sparkmates coming out of recharge feeling whole since they've been reunited. Mikadzuki vented a sigh as she gently rubbed smoothing circles on the Prime's chest plate as she listened to his spark beating when she felt a spike of want and lust that mingled with her own. She let out a giggle when she was pushed onto her back with her servos held over her helm while her mate hovered over her.

"You make it hard to resist, My Spark," the Prime growled.

"Maybe I don't want you to resist," she countered in a purr.

The Senju smirked as she felt the shiver that went down the red and blue mech's back before their com. units beeped. Optimus let out a vented sigh while the blue femme groaned in annoyance before the Autobot's leader answered.

"Optimus and Crescent here," he spoke while he gave his new mate a kiss.

" _Optimus, we've picked up Decepticon activate_ ," Ratchet informed him.

"On our way, old friend," the Prime told him. "Optimus out."

He placed a kiss onto Mikadzuki's neck cables.

"Come on love," she told him as he rolled off of her allowing her get up off the berth and moved towards the washracks with a sway of her hips.

"You are going to be the death of me," the red and blue Autobot Leader groaned as he watched her walk away.

"We can always continue what we were about to start tonight if you like," she threw seductively over her shoulder.

She felt a surge of lust and agreement through the newly formed bond as she went to clean off the evidences from last night. Though that didn't stop Jazz and Bulkhead from teasing them about finally getting it on as they put it when the two mates finally showed up with Bumblebee and Darklight both looking embarrassed while Arcee and Ratchet looked half amused and half not amused at the same time. However, the team as a while remained completely unaware of the new spark growing inside of the Prime's Consort.


	5. 3: 'Con Job!

**_3: 'Con Job!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

A few weeks after the whole scraplet incident, one could find Mikadzuki, Jazz, Darklight, and Arista together talking about what was faster a car or a motorcycle though both Darklight and Mikadzuki were of the opinion that Jazz was why faster if he put his mind to it just as Bulkhead walked into the room with Miko on his shoulder.

"Alright, chores are done," Miko informed him. "Now can we do some dune bashing?"

"I don't know Miko," Bulkhead told her with a sigh. "The last time, I was picking sand out of my articulaters." Miko looked down up sat. "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet called as the other bots and humans walked over. "I am receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system. " Arista, the team's saboteur, and former human shared a look before looking back. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked he looked at them.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," answered Arcee as she looked at him. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega one," Optimus said over the com-link. "Identify yourself?"

" _I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigade_ ," a voice stated.

"Wheeljack?!" Bulkhead asked as he moved towards the computer. "You old 'Con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

" _Bulkhead_?" the voice now ID as Wheeljack asked confused. " _That you? What's with all the Security_?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons," answered Bulkhead. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

" _Some time tomorrow_ ," Wheeljack answered him. " _If I put the metal to the pedal_."

"Another bot's coming here," stated Miko happily. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "I know him by reputation only." He then looked over at Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He's 1,000% the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead answered as he looked up at the Autobot leader.

"We well send landing coordinates Wheeljack," Optimus informed. "Safe journey."

"See ya soon, buddy," Bulkhead added. "I'll make sure that you get a proper welcome."

"So. whose the boyfriend?" Arcee asked once the com-link was turned off.

"Me and Jackie go way back," Bulkhead laughed with a smile. "We were part of the same war unit, the wreckers, which means that the 'Cons are going to wish that he never found us."

The young Alexander leaned over to speak to both Jazz and Mikadzuki.

"He didn't even deny, Arcee's calm of him and this Wheeljack," Arista whispered to both bots.

"Blackmail," cackled Jazz.

Both females looked at him with a deadpan expressions before letting out and venting a sigh while shaking their heads.

...My Line...

The next day after the four humans got out of school, the group all stood around the computer watching as the new wreckers starship approached.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone," Arcee told them.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko added with a smile before she got a thoughtful look. "Hmm have to find his own though."

Arista let out a sigh before she and the others all looked over at Ratchet.

"Ground bridge cycling up," he stated before the controls sparked a little and Ratchet had to slam his servo into it just to make it work. "Blasted Scraplets!" The silver tinted dark haired youth felt bad for him. "Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as he looked the Prime.

Jazz, his charge, and Mikadzuki snorted as it was obvious as to why.

"We can't risk revealing the location to our base just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship," answered the Autobot Leader.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack," he replied with a smile. "We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!"

"Oh joy," Mikadzuki groaned though she did throw the Prime a slight glare when his end of their bond pulsed with amusement.

"Sweet," the younger female cheered.

"Yes, sweet," Arista deadpan with dread lacing her voice.

The bots all smiled at Miko and Bulkhead before the siren suddenly went off and they all looked at the screen.

"Bogies closing in fast on Wheeljack's positions," Arcee informed Optimus.

"Con Scums!" Bulkhead growled as they all watched screen before the bots got ready to bridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet told them as he opened it up.

"Who for?" asked Bulkhead with a laugh. "The 'Cons?" He went to run through. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

They all watched as four of the Autobots ran through the bridge and not even 2 minutes later 5 'bots came running through.

"Jackie, come here," Bulkhead called to him making the other wrecker to look at him. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko." The young American girl walked down the steps. "She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya," she greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked as he walked to her.

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered.

"True that," the young Anderson stated with Jazz and Mikadzuki nodding in agreement.

Wheeljack looked up at her with a raised optic ridge before looking back at Miko with a smile.

"We're gonna get along just fine," he told as he turned around to face Optimus, who was walking up to him. "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier," agreed the Prime. "What have you to report from your long journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe," the wrecker answered as he looked behind at Bulkhead before looking back at Optimus. "Now I find both."

"We are few, but strong," he replied. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." The Prime looked over at the human children before looking back at Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold.

"I would be honored," Wheeljack informed him.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead laughed as he hit Wheeljack on the back.

Wheeljack turned around to face and they bumped each other's chest while Ratchet sighed.

"Oh joy."

"With you there Ratchet," Arista agreed as bread once again laced her voice.

It wasn't long before the party started and the silver tinted dark haired teen almost begged Optimus if she could go with him when he transformed to leave the base for a while, but she bit her tongue cause of the fact that Miko was staying there and she wanted to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Not only that, but she didn't get a good feeling from Wheeljack and she didn't know why either.

"Come on Jackie!" Bulkhead called out as Miko played her guitar. "Show me what you've got!" Suddenly the other wrecker threw a large metal ball at him though he caught, it dis send him sliding backwards. "Nice lob."

"So, what's that about?" Jack asked from where he stood with Arcee watching.

"It's called lobbing," Arcee replied. "The favorite past time on Cybertron." Arista looked up at Jazz, who nodded his helm. "Especially among the warrior class."

The older human just sat on the steps with a sketchbook in her lap.

"Come on Raf," Miko said. "Show us some moves."

"Oh, alright," Raf sighed as he stood up.

Arista looked up from her drawing to see the youngest human doing a very familiar dance.

"Of course the robot," Jack cackled with a smile as Mikadzuki let out a giggle as she watched Bumblebee join in on the dancing by mimicking Raf while his charge groaned. It was obvious that Arista wasn't much a party person, but was staying because of Miko cause Mikadzuki had seen her fight inner battle of going with the young Autobot's mate or not. "Hey, where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," answered Arcee as she watched. "Prime's don't party." She then looked over the other blue colored femme, who was heading for the door. "And where are you going?"

"To check on Optimus," Mikadzuki answered before she transformed and speed out of the base.

"What is that about?" Arista asked Arcee from where she was setting.

"Optimus and Crescent are lovers," the motorcycleformer answered. "They have been for about a year though they have been married in the human way for about five or so months of that year. They have only just recently made it official in the Cybertronian ways."

"How?" Jack asked before he decided to reword his question. "What is the Cybertronian ways?"

"Our form of marriage has no divorce like the human ways do," Arcee tried to explain before she looked over at Jazz. "Jazz, your bonded so can you please help?"

The Saboteur let out a vented sigh before he allowed his visor to snap up.

"Well, it's as Arcee already told you," he stated. "There is no divorce."

"So it's permanent?" Arista asked.

Her guardian nodded his helm.

"To the point that if one dies the other follows," he added.

"Not even death can keep the two apart?" Jack was next to ask.

"Yup," the lieutenant agreed. "You see the way our kind of marriage is done through joining our sparks which is to say our very souls to another. This allows us to see each other's lives on a more deeper scale and feel each other's emotions even after the merging of our sparks."

He than got a distant look in his optics.

"And we can communicate with each other no matter the distance," Arcee finished.

Both of the older humans looked at each other before looking at the others thinking about Arcee and Jazz told them.

...My Line...

The familiar Chevrolet Silverado 2500 drove down a deserted road following the pull of the bond between their sparks before shifting gears, Mikadzuki drove faster while she enjoyed a bit of time to herself away from the party that was going on back with the others and thought that she should have invited Arista with her. But, this was a good thing as well as it meant that she would be able to be actually spend some time with her mate once she found him for the first time this week.

The Senju knew that have to kept the fact that they were bonded from the Decepticons or risk it being used against them. As she was thinking, the youngest of the Autobot Team pulled off onto a dirt path heading into the some of the mountains that lined it and it wasn't long till the sea blue colored bot vented a sigh when she saw the familiar bot up ahead.

"Optimus!" she called out as she transformed and walked up.

The Autobot Commander turned his helm to look at his mate, who came to stand next to him.

"Mikadzuki, shouldn't you be back at the welcome party for Wheeljack?" the Prime asked kindly.

"Parties are not my thing," she answered as she ducked under his arm. "Something I got from my Sire, who loathed parties with a passion." She than shrug. "And besides, Miko's guitar playing was getting on my nerves."

The Prime cackled softly before looking up at the sky.

"Jazz seems to love having a new charge," Optimus spoke up after a moment of silences.

A small smile came to Mikadzuki's faceplates as the time that has she spent with Arista and Jazz flash across her mind.

"Well, none of us have a problem with the humans unless it's Galloway," the smaller bot informed before she got a thoughtful look. "No, wait. Almost none of us as Ratchet seems to not to be a fan."

The Prime smiled at her knowing that she spoke the truth, but he knew that all of the Autobot Teams and as well as those of NEST hated Galloway with a passion.

"I also heard about that weapon she carries around with her from what Ratchet told me," the Prime cackled as he looked at the blue femme with amusement shinning in his optics.

A cackle escaped Mikadzuki as she glanced up at her mate.

"She and Ironhide would get along amazingly well if he was here in Jasper," she told him.

"That is true," the red and blue Autobot nodded his helm in agreement with small smile of his own. "And may Primus have mercy on Ratchet's soul should those two ever meet one day."

A loud laugh escaped the sea blue colored Autobot femme's mouth which had the Prime smiling a bit bigger at the sight of his mate laughing. He had thought that was a sound that he would never get to hear as she has been trained to hide her emotions since she could talk.

"I agree with that," Mikadzuki said as she finally calm down.

Optimus let out a cackle of his own before turning his attention back to the stars with his mate next to him.

...My Line...

"Coming at chya," Bulkhead said as he tossed the ball back to Wheeljack.

The ivory 'bot reached up to catch the metal ball only for it bounce out of his hands and into the ground bridge controls busting it up even more.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet snapped at the two.

"Sorry, doc," Wheeljack apologized as he picked up the ball. "Guess we're a little charged up." Arista watched out of the corner of her eyes as the wrecker came to a stop next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered with a nod.

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes, it is," Ratchet agreed with a surprised look upon his faceplates.

"Something with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump," answered the medic. "I put it in shut-down."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Ohh, I can't disrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked not knowing that he was getting two suspicious glares from the Autobot's Lieutenant and from the silver tinted dark haired teen.

"A few hours, if we're lucky," Ratchet answered. "Maybe longer."

"Huh," Wheeljack breathed before he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the other Autobots, Jazz and Arista shared a look before they went back to observing 'Wheeljack' as they pretend to be watching the lobbing game that Bulkhead and the other wrecker was playing.

...My Line...

The silence between Optimus and Mikadzuki was comfortable as unlike others, they didn't need to fill it with noise and just simply enjoyed the others company. The Prime glanced at the younger Autobot and frowned at the barely seen scar that were on her faceplate as the incident that lead to her getting them played through his processor. The Autobot Leader had never felt that much anger before than when the femme that had captured his spark was injured right in front of him in a fight with the Decepticons after the whole Egypt fiasco. Though to his shock it was nothing compered to the anger that Ironhide and Chromia, however, it was obvious that the two had pretty much adopted her as their Sparkling.

Chromia and Ironhide had been down right furious that a 'Con dared to harm the femme that they saw as theirs right in front of them even though Mikadzuki's frame as that of an adults. That 'Con never did make it to the Decepticon's med bay from what they were able to learn from Cyberfire, Mikadzuki's Cybereagle that Red Alert helped her create and trained to be used much like Soundwave's deployer Leaserbeak though she also has a Cyberwolf deployer named Nightclaw. And from what Optimus remembers is that Cyberfire was left with Prowl and Lennox to help them with the spying on the Decepticons in their parts. The Prime looked back at the stars just before Mikadzuki looked over at him as well already knowing that her mate was thinking about the past like he normally does.

"Thinking about Ironhide and Chromia, Sweetspark?" Mikadzuki asked.

The red and blue 'bot looked over at her in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

The blue colored femme cackled.

"They seen to have this effect of scaring anyone that pissing them off at the same time and that includes you," was the answer the Prime got.

"Well, you know that those two can get scary," Optimus cackled. "Especially where you and Darklight are concerned.

"That they are," the younger 'bot agreed with a slight laugh before she turned to head for the road. "We should be getting back to base."

The Autobot Commander nodded before the two of them transformed and sped off.

...My Line...

"So there we were," Bulkhead was saying. "No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. So, what does Wheeljack do?" The four humans all listened to the war stories that Bulkhead telling with wide eyes as they anticipated the outcome of the situation. "Tell 'em Jackie?!"

At this all eyes turned onto the ivory wrecker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, what I do best," he finally told them.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" laughed the big guy.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack stated with a shrug though there as half relief tone in his voice.

Jazz and Arista shared another look at this.

"The joint went supernova," Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome," Miko breathed in awe.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched said area.

"I'm not surprised," Arcee spoke up. "Given the size of your backside."

"And that sounds like something Mikadzuki would do," Jazz cackled in amusement.

Bumblebee gave humming like laugh while Arista and Jazz snirked at this before they shut up when Wheeljack looked over at Ratchet tinkering with the ground bridge controls.

"There it is," Bulkhead told them making them all to look over at him. "Jackie's signature." He pointed at the other wrecker's waist. "One grenade, one shot." He then looked up at his friend and waved his hand in his face."Hey, you alright?"

'So, now he's noticing?' Jazz and the young Anderson thought.

"Hm," Wheeljack hummed as he snapped out of it. "What?"

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead stated.

"Well, what do you mean?" he asked as he got up.

"I don't know," Bulkhead struggled to explain. "You seem quiet."

"Aw, I've been stuck in a can too long," Wheeljack told him as he looked at the big guy. "I should go topside before I get stir-crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning," Bulkhead informed. "You can come with."

"Let's go now," Wheeljack suggested.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead asked surprised. "Come on! The gang's loving you! You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them," the other wrecker told him as he looked to the kids. "You're better at it." The green eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

Bulkhead just looked at him weirdly.

"Well, yeah, sure, Jackie," he agreed. "Hey, go ahead."

'Bulk?'

"Tour starts now," Miko stated as she jumped down from where she was setting and walked over to Wheeljack. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

The older human smirked at hearing those questions before looking up at Bulkhead.

"You alright," Arcee asked.

"You seem distracted," Riku added.

"Yeah, just out of sorts, I guess," Bulkhead replied as he turned to them.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," the darker blue femme teased.

"That Miko's making a new friend?" asked the Autobot wrecker. "Come on." He turned to look at where Wheeljack and Miko had gone. "Something, something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"You haven't seen him for centuries," informed Arcee. "He could just be rocket-legged or well, bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie."

"I have to agree with Bulkhead on the fact that something is not right," Jazz added.

"You do?" both Arcee and Bulkhead asked surprised.

"He's not the only one," Arista spoke up making the other Autobots to look at her.

Arcee let out a sigh before she looked back at the green wrecker.

"Well, we'll just have to see if you three are right," she stated.

Both the Lieutenant and the female human looked at each other for a third time before letting out sigh themselves as the other bots went on talking not believing Bulkhead.

"Look I know Wheeljack better than anyone," the big guy told them in annoyance.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of Darkmount Pass," answered Bulkhead as he looked at him.

"That's a heck of a story," agreed the ivory wrecker.

"Yep, tell it," Bulkhead stated with a glare.

The violet eyed teen moved to stand next to the others while Jazz joined Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Talk, talk, talk," Miko sighed. "How about after we go off-roading?"

"Miko!" yelled the green wrecker. "Stay out of this!"

This had the humans looking at him surprise that he actually yelled at his charge.

"Bulkhead easy," Arcee told him.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack tried to tell him.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead snapped.

"Fine, you want to live in the past, Bulkhead?" he asked after looking at him for a moment as all the kids looked at him. "The wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, than I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping-stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened," Bulkhead answered with a nod. "Except for one little thing." The bot in front of him started with a look that screamed 'Oh, scrap I screwed up' on his faceplate. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet asked stunned as he looked over while the others all looked at Bulkhead surprised.

"I's already left the wreckers to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public-service record," Bulkhead informed.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-" Miko started to say.

"MIKO!" Arista yelled as she shot forward and pushed the black and pink haired girl out of the way.

All the young Japanese girl could do was watch in surprise as the 'Con grabbed hold of her fellow female in his servo while the 'bots readied themselves for battle.

"ARISTA!" Bulkhead, Miko, and Jazz yelled out in worry.

The 'Con than ran over to the controls of the ground bridge while he held her up.

"Stay back, or I'll squeeze her into a pulp," he told them in a different voice.

The young Anderson struggled to get out of his gasp as all Miko could do was watch.

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" the black and pink haired girl asked.

"He's not Wheeljack, Miko!" the silver haired girl snapped.

The 'Con looked at her with a smirk.

"Your Jazz's little pet human, aren't you?" he asked with a cackle.

All she did was glare at him in anger while said Autobot growled under his breath.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled. "Let the girl go and face me!"

"Don't fret," the 'Con told them with a smirk. "Plenty of fighting to come."

Jack looked at the eldest of them worried before he glanced at Arcee.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" he asked.

"Oh, indeed, and I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him," the 'Con answered.

Bulkhead and Jazz glared at the 'Con as he still held the young Anderson in his servo while he did something to the ground bridge before he grabbed the switch.

"About time," he stated as he pulled the switch and started to the ground bridge while he slowly moved towards it. "Let's get this part started."

The 'Con just stood in front of the ground bridge with his back to it unaware of what coming through before he was hit front behind which caused him to let the violet eyed American teen go. Jazz reacted quickly and grabbed her before he set her down on the ground while he let out a sigh of relief as the real Wheeljack stood up looking at Ratchet.

"I'd shut that hole before the stick comes through," he informed the medic.

With a nod, the yellow-green and red Autobot quickly closed the bridge before any 'Cons could get through. They all watched as the imposter got up with a growl while grabbing his blades with the real Wheeljack before they started to circle each other.

"Ugly's mine," Wheeljack told Bulkhead, who went to join in.

It was long till the two went at it dueling each other.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked confused as they watched.

Miko tried to point him out, but was unable to do.

"Uh, I lost track!"

The humans all watched as the fight went on, but it wasn't long till the real Wheeljack defeated the fake and knocking him out.

"That's my Jackie," cheered Bulkhead.

Arista glared at the imposter, who was laying on the ground, while Wheeljack put his blades away and turned to Ratchet.

"You hit the switch," he told the medic as the older 'bot grabbed the switch for the bridge and looked at him. "It's time to take out the trash." The ivory wrecker looked at Bulkhead as he stepped next to him. "All yours buddy."

They all watched Bulkhead grabbed the 'Con before he spun around a few times and lobbed him through the ground bridge that Ratchet opened.

"Nice lob," Wheeljack told him with a smile.

The oldest human teenager looked over at Ratchet.

"You might want to inform Optimus and Crescent," she suggested.

"Your right," he agreed before heading for the computers.

The humans smiled before looking at the second wrecker as Jazz came up to him.

"Hey, you might not have intended it to happen, but tanks for saving Arista," he told Wheeljack. "If something happened to her than I do not know what I would do."

Wheeljack cackled before nodding his head.

"Just doing my job," he told the Lieutenant.

...My Line...

" _Ratchet to Optimus and Crescent_ ," the two heard the medic over the com-link.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"Is something wrong?" the femme asked next.

" _You need to get back to base_ ," the medic answered. " _I'll tell you when you get here_."

"Very well," the Prime stated. "We are already on our way back now."

" _Than see you two when you get here_ ," Ratchet sighed before closing the link.

Mikadzuki sped up till she was driving next to Optimus as worry for their team griping at her spark.

"Darling..."

"I know," the red and blue semi interrupted him before the two poured on the speed.

...My Line...

Once the two bots got back to the base, Ratchet filled them on what went on while they were out and Mikadzuki had checked on Jazz, Arista, but most important of all, Darklight just to make sure that they were alright.

"It's like a recurring nightmare," Ratchet groaned as he glanced over at a dancing Bumblebee, Jack, and Raf.

"Now that you're a part of Team Prime," Bulkhead was saying to Wheeljack. "We need to pick out an alt mode for you. I have some ideas."

"Uh," Wheeljack said hesitantly. "About that Bulk, now that my ship's been repaired, I'm...itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait?" asked Miko as she and the other two walked up. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Well, because some 'bots never change."

He than smiled at Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus informed him.

"Jackie never stays, but he always comes back," Bulkhead stated as he and Wheeljack fist bumped.

After that everyone minus Optimus, Ratchet, Mikadzuki, Jazz, and Arista used the ground bridge to the Sahara Desert to see Wheeljack off.

"I'm going to take Arista home, OP," the Saboteur told him.

"Very well," the Prime nodded.

He watched as his lieutenant transformed into his alt mode and allowed the young Anderson to climb in before speeding out of the base before he than looked over at Mikadzuki, who was heading for their quarters, when she gently pushed against his side of the bond. He narrowed his optics at her as she glanced back at him over her shoulders, gave a him wink, and went back to walking down the hall only with a sway to her hips this making the Prime to let out a silent growl while she vanished from sight, but he did feel her single for him to follow her along with her lust through the bond. Of course, he didn't need to be told twice as he followed after her intent on making it up to her for not having any time alone for a week since bonding.


	6. 4: Convoy!

**_4: Convoy!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

" _PRIME_!" Fowler yelled over the com-link. " _PRIME_!"

"Special Agent Fowler, to do we owe-" Optimus started to acknowledge as he walked into the room.

" _What else_?" Fowler shouted in question. " _The 'Cons! I chased them off with some hard ordinates, but not before they blew out of the sky_!"

"Again?" asked Miko with a giggle.

Even Arista had a grin on her face.

" _They tried to smash and grab for the DNGS_ ," Fowler continued.

"The whats-it?" Arcee, Arista, and Mikadzuki asked in unison.

" _Dynamic Nuclear Generator System_ ," answered the Agent. " _AKA DNGS_." He then showed them an image of a large cubic structure strapped to a metal floor. " _It's a prototype energy source I'm porting to the coast for testing_."

"Dude," the violet eyed youth breathed with a tilte of her head while Ratchet scoffed. "I call bullshit."

"Arista," Jazz lightly scolded though he had to agree with her.

"That is absurd," Ratchet added. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

" _I'm guessing to make a big, bad primitive weapon of mass destruction_ ," answered Fowler. " _If this baby were to melt down, it would irradiate this state and four next door_."

"Uh...did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?" asked Rafael in scared tone.

"So, hope it's not Nevada," mumbled the silver tinted dark haired teen.

" _I'm a sitting duck here Prime_ ," the Agent informed him. " _I need you to spin up your bridge and send the DNGS to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it_."

The sea blue femme looked at Fowler as if he had lost his mind.

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question," the Prime told him very sternly. "If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states...and beyond."

"Well, that just fan-fragging-tastic," the 17-year-old deadpan.

This time Jazz didn't scold her for her language as he was thinking the same thing.

" _You got any better ideas_?" Fowler asked anxiously as he raised an eyebrow.

Arista glanced up at Optimus with a thoughtful look on her face as an idea ran through her mind.

"I might have an idea," she finally spoke up making all of them to look at her.

"This going to be great," Miko cheered. "You guys are about to see Arista's mind in action."

The Autobots looked at each other while Jack and Raf looked worried as they have seen her mind in action though Fowler was welling to take what he can get in planning.

" _Alight, let's hear it_ ," he finally spoke up.

The silver tinted dark haired teen nodded at him with a serious look that only Miko had seen on her face once in art and PE class before she started to relay her idea.

...My Line...

After about an hour of hammering out all the details and then preparing to carry out the plan, finds Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Mikadzuki standing side by side in their vehicle forms. Agent Fowler had just aboard Optimus after making sure that DNGS was secure inside the trailer on the back of Optimus' alt mode. Fowler rubbed his hands in excitement and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Ah-no need Agent Fowler," Optimus spoke up. "I will handle the driving.

Agent Fowler grumbled softly.

"It's going to be a long trip," the agent mumbled to himself.

"Autobots," Optimus called out as of their ignitions started. "Roll out!"

As once the team pulled out of the forested terrain.

...My Line...

The human children and Ratchet watched as the team's singles moved down a line that singled the road.

"We are locked onto your coordinates Optimus," Ratchet informed him. "Prior any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown."

"Let's hope for no complications," sighed the silver tinted dark haired teen.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki let out a groan when the Agent blew Optimus' horn as they drove behind an older rusted car.

" _Move it Gramps_!"

The rusty car finally moved to the side so that the team could pass it though Jazz was cackling.

" _Agent Fowler is that really necessary_?" Optimus asked in the closest way that he would get to a complaint.

" _Ah, don't tell me you're one of them textbook drivers_ ," Fowler complained as both Bumblebee and Jazz moved to the front of Optimus. " _You know, you're really saving my bacon here Prime_."

" _I am proud to be of service_ ," stated the Prime.

" _Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to taring up your own corner of the galaxy_."

" _So, are you suggesting that no evil existed on your before we arrived_?" asked the red and blue Autobot.

" _Well, its a...different kind of evil_ ," the Agent stumbled with his words. " _How about some radio_?" He reached over to it. " _You seem like a Nashville sound kind of guy_." Just then he noticed from his rear view a helicopter. " _That's the one! The 'Con, who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Deanbat? Skyguy_?"

They heard Arista let out a snort at that over the com-link.

" _Those are not even close to Cybertronian names, Fowler_ ," she cackled.

" _Watch your rear view_ ," Bulkhead told them through the walky-talky just as five green cars come up behind him along with Snowstar and boxed them in. " _Feeling a little constricted without the use of fists here boss_."

" _Remain in your alt mode unless absolutely necessary_ ," ordered the Prime.

" _A whole team of 'Cons_ ," growled the Agent.

" _Ah_ ," Arista and Ratchet both gasped.

" _I'm not picking up on anything_ ," Ratchet told them. " _They must be using a cloaking technology_."

" _Hmm...Ratchet_ ," the silver tinted dark haired teen breathed. " _Their not 'Cons_!"

"What?" all the Autobots plus the other humans yelled.

" _What do you mean, Arista_?" the Prime asked.

" _I'm reading human life signs coming for that helicopter and those cars_ ," she answered. " _Not only that, but aren't the 'Cons' frame colors, minus the higher ups, are black and purple_?"

"Yes," the femme truckformer answered. "Plus Optimus-koi I can since Chakra coming from within the vehicles and it feels human _._ " The Prime thoughts went back to when Mikadzuki had told how human Chakra felt different to a Cybertronian Chakra did as she had explained that all living things had Chakra. "And with a good bit of the higher ranking 'Cons out in space then..."

" _You got it Crescent_ ," Arista told him. " _Optimus, do you want me to take out their tiers_?"

Agent Fowler started at Arista's questions.

" _WHAT_?" he yelled as he glared that bash board. " _You allowed her to come along_?"

" _We did not_ ," answered the Prime. " _But, from what Crescent, Jazz, Bulkhead, and Ratchet has told me, young Arista is an amazing shot. Especially when it comes to moving targets. So, she's waiting to give a hand back at base should I order it_."

" _She's like a real life female Hawkeye_ ," Miko giggled only to cry out.

And the bots all let out vented sighs when they had heard the slap knowing that Arista pulled what Raf and Jack called the Gibbs slap...even though they have no idea why. Except maybe Mikadzuki, who had cackled like a crazy person or when she blew something up, when the young Anderson pulled the Gibbs slap the first time after Miko said something stupid.

" _Prime_..."

" _Not yet, Arista_ ," Optimus stated.

" _Got it_ ," the young Anderson sighed.

One of the cars that had been blocking Bulkhead and Mikadzuki had than sped up and pulled in front of Bumblebee and Jazz. The yellow and black Autobot tried to maneuver around the other car, but was blocked no matter if he went to the right or left. Than another green car pulled up to the diver side of Optimus where it's roof opened and a masked man stood up with gun pointed at Agent Fowler.

"Pull over," he ordered.

" _Well, I'll be dipped_ ," exclaimed Fowler upon seeing that Arista and Mikadzuki was right.

" _Our assailants are not Decepticons, but humans_ ," Optimus told the whole team. " _As Arista stated_."

" _Humans_?" everyone that was back at base exclaimed.

" _I told you_!" the young silver tinted dark haired Anderson yelled.

" _Oh please_ ," Miko scoffed. " _Taking on our 'bots? They're roadkill_."

" _Miko_!" Arista yelled. " _You know, that the Autobots don't harm humans_! _What is wrong with you_?"

Mikadzuki let out a laugh along with Jazz at the way the eldest teen scolded the young Japanese teen in the same tone and almost with the same words as the Prime did with Ironhide when the first Team Prime landed on Earth. Just than Optimus bumbed into the car and sent it swerving behind them before that masked man could fire.

" _Who are these guys_?" asked the Agent in shock.

" _Autobots, maintain your cover_ ," Optimus ordered. " _And apply minimal force. Disarmament only_." It was after the order was issued that the same green car had regained control and attempted to pull up on the Prime's other side, but ended up blocked by Bumblebee. Seeing a golden opportunity, Bumblebee back ended the car, who just rammed back, but the yellow and black Autobot soon rammed the other car harder making it lose control and tip over. " _Arista_."

" _On my way_ ," said female informed him.

...My Line...

Arista opened up a case that she had next to her to reveal parts of a raffle that she started to assemble together before strapping it to her back once done. After making sure that she had her handgun was in it's holster, the metallic haired teen walked down the steps to where a 2010 black with silver trims Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R sat waiting. She had made sure that she was wearing a firm fitting leather black body suite that legs were tucked into a pair of mid-thigh length thin 4" heel dark silver leather boots while also accessorized with an equipment dark gray leather belt with two leather dark gray leg gun stealths on both of her upper thighs. Ratchet watched as the 17-year-old got onto the Cycle before she placed a black helmet that has silver flame designs licking from the back to just the middle of it on her head while lowering the dark violet tinted visor over her eyes before pulling on a pair of fingerless elbow length dark silver gloves before starting up the bike.

"Ratchet open the bridge!" she told him.

"Be careful," the Autobot medic told her as he opened the ground bridge. "I don't want Jazz to be upset that something happened to you."

She gave him a thumbs up before she speeding through the bridge.

"I hope she's going to be ok," sighed Miko while Jack and Raf stood next to her.

"I do as well," both Jack and Raf agreed.

...My Line...

" _Prime_!" Arista called over the walky-talky. " _How many are still giving chase_?"

" _About 4 as Bumblebee took out one of them_ ," the Prime answered her as he took the curves fast and sharp.

" _Could use some air_ ," Fowler told him.

" _How long till ETA?_ " Optimus asked the young Anderson as he rolled the window.

" _ETA 5 to 4 minutes, Optimus_ ," was the quick answer as Agent Fowler leaned out the Prime's windows.

However, he noticed one of the cars drive up and a masked guns men jump in between Optimus' alt mode and his trailer.

" _Prime, bare right_!" Fowler yelled before the red and blue Autobot did as instructed, but all it did was make the man lose his balance and for the car and driver to veer off the cliff. However, the masked man that was on the back of the trailer was alright and went back to his task just as a black with silver trims motorcycle came up behind them, Agent Fowler opened up Prime's door and moved along his side to the back where he grabbed hold the man making him drop the gun and held him out. " _Your going to tell me everything you know_."

Just before the guy could speak he was ripped from Fowler's hand by a tree so the Agent crawled back into the cap.

" _I do hope you take better care of the DNGS than you do your copters_."

The figure on the motorcycle narrowed violet colored eyes behind the visor of the helmet as Fowler turned on the radio to respond.

" _Special Agent William Fowler here_!" the Agent said into the radio. " _Identify yourself_!"

" _I am Silas_ ," was the quick reply. " _But, of greater consequences to you, we are MECH. Fair warning, we will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties_."

Arista growled under her breath as she sped up towards them.

" _Is that so? Tell me, Si. What's the market price is for a DNGS these days_?"

" _What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler_?" this Silas retorted. " _There's a war brewing, between the new world order and newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology_."

" _What the frag_?" the young Anderson was heard over the com-link cursing.

She let out another curse when a MECH car come up behind Optimus and the soldier rose up from the sunroof before firing three shots at the back of the trailer on the bar that kept the back shut, however, he than latched three devices onto it. And with a push of button, an electric pulse crackled through the devices, shattering the black bar and opening up the rolling door. Arista smirked as the MECH Agent jumped onto the hoof with a hope of jumping in and then grabbing the DNGS.

" _So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech_?" Fowler challenged.

" _ARCEE_!" the young silver tinted dark haired teen yelled, " _NOW_!" Than to the man's shock as just moments before he was about to jump, Arcee catapulted out of the trailer and landed on the other car at the same time as Arista destroyed the tires another of MECHs cars making them both lose control to the point that they slammed into each other and then one of them exploded. " _Huh? Whoops_."

Fowler let out a slight laugh at the young Anderson's words that showed that one of the cars exploding wasn't meant to happen.

" _Later Si_ ," Fowler said through the walky-talky.

" _Agent Fowler do not take your Silas lightly_ ," the Prime spoke up. " _Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world_."

" _Optimus prepare to initiate phase two_ ," Ratchet informed him. " _Five miles to the South, you will reach the rendezvous point_."

The young Anderson pulled up next to Prime on his right as it didn't take long for them to upon their destination.

" _There's the rendezvous point_." Arista said while she pointed to a set of train tracks.

" _Autobots, keep a tight formation_." Optimus instructed.

Arcee and the silver tinted dark haired teen than swerved slightly before jumping off the road and driving near the train tracks, with the rest of the team not far behind them. However, the MECH cars were quickly catching up as they entered the tunnel. Arista looked back just in time to see Bulkhead transformed before he shot at the top of the door way which caused the a good bit of rocks to fall to block the cars and then transformed back to hightail it out. She than looked back in front of her as Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and leapt onto a freight car and knocked on the door. The Autobots and the young Anderson drove out of the tunnel. The young silver tinted dark haired teen let out a string of curses when she noticed a purple jet flying next to them with multiple more joined it in a triangular formation before splitting up.

" _Air support_?" Fowler asked in confusion. " _Ours or theirs_?"

" _Neither_!" both Mikadzuki and Arista yelled.

" _Optimus, you've got company!"_

The Decepticons opened fired a series of missiles at the Autobots and the young Anderson. Optimus swerved to avoid the attacks. In the process, but he's trailer unhinged itself. A missile than hit the trailer with a huge explosion. The Autobots managed to lead the platoon of Decepticons towards a forest clearing, where the 'Cons transformed immediately, landing in a line on the ground before them.

" _Agent Fowler_ ," Optimus informed. " _I'm afraid that if both you and we are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary to drop our cover_."

Optimus wasted no time transforming into his bipedal mode and held Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, unlike the Autobots, Fowler didn't have a steel stomach before the other Autobots also got into battle position. However, they didn't go unnoticed.

"Optimus!" Arista called out urgently as she removed her helmet. "Silas has spotted you bots!"

Looking up, the Autobots could indeed see that Silas in his helicopter had witness the transformation.

"Remain here." Optimus said as he put Fowler down on a rock.

"Will do." the agent responded.

The Prime than picked up Arista and placed her with Fowler which allowed her to remove her raffle from her back, lay down on her front, use the stand on the bottom, and aim it while looking through the scope on top.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he unfolded his wrecking ball.

The young Anderson watched as the Autobots charged at the Vehicons and began to fight them off. Optimus ran to the nearest one and punched him in the face while Bulkhead knocked one down with his wrecking ball. Acree did swift display of punches and kicks while Bumblebee dodged and then punched the 'Cons with his boxing moves. Mikadzuki pulled out a katana that has metallic red blade while it has an azure blue colored cloth wrapped around the handle in a diamond like pattern while the tsube is in the design of four crescent moons from her back before cutting through her group of 'Cons while Jazz was giving her some cover.

' _Special Agent Fowler, you lead a charmed life walking among titans. Also the fact that you are with humans, if you can call them that, with supernatural abilities."_

"Come on down. I'll introduce you." Fowler offered.

" _In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DNGS might vanished into thin air. Without a trace."_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Almost immediately after Bumblebee knocked on the freightcar door, a U.S. soldier opened the door and looked up to see the 'Bot wave a greeting. Optimus than lowered his trailer while Arcee hefted the DNGS up and handed it to the green Wrecker, who passed it to Bumblebee, who put it safely on the train._

 _ **Flashback End**_

" _Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler's eyes widened in shock and worry as he saw the helicopter head for the train.

"Scrap!" the young Anderson cursed.

"Prime!" the agent yelled through the radio. "Silas got wise to phase two!"

"I understand!" Optimus said.

A Decepticon immediately took the opportunity to smash Optimus' head with a tree trunk sending him over the cliffside, and tumble until he landed on a ledge face first. Unable to get up, he collapsed and nearly passed out.

"Optimus!" Arista yelled out before she opened fire on the 'Cons.

"SWEETSPARK!" Mikadzuki also yelled as she punched a 'Con in the face plates.

"Prime!" Fowler yelled into the radio. "Do you read me? PRIME!"

Fowler looked just in time as the young silver tinted dark haired girl opened fire on the 'Con that knocked out the Prime. His eyes widen when upon connect the bullet exploded and the pieces pierced through the armor of the said 'Con's Spark Chamber offlining it.

"Explain later!" the Anderson called out already knowing what he wanted to ask her about.

...My Line...

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled in horror and worry.

"And MECH is making a grab for the DNGS," Jack stated as he wracked his brain. "We need to think of something, quick."

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked while on the verge of panicking.

"Okay, come on, think," Jack mumbled as he paced a little. "Alright, if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train."

"What if we get on board first?" asked Miko. "You know, run some human on human interference?"

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet snapped.

"Yeah, that would be suicide," Jack second.

"Hello, the United States of Meltdown!" yelled Miko as she looked at them. "Lives are at stake!"

"Yes!" yelled Ratchet. "Yours! You want me to not only to bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong. Mass-displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn...Well maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground-bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed."

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" asked Raf as he typed away on the computer that he was setting at.

"Well..."

...My Line...

"Agent Fowler," Arista spoke up.

"Yeah?"

She than moved away from the raffle while also leaving a good 16 megs of her specially made bullets.

"Here," she told him. "I'm going to go leaned Miko and Jack a hand, but I'm leaving my raffle here for you to use." She than held up one of the megs. "I am also leaving 16 megs of my specially made bullets for when you run out." She than started to climb down from the rock. "I promise to explain more about those bullets once we're back at the base!"

Once she reached the ground, the young Anderson ran over to the motorcycle that was off to the side, jumped on while replacing her helmet onto her head, started it up, and then took off. She also avoided the fighting 'Cons and 'Bots with ease before pouring on the gas to catch up to the train.

...My Line...

.Just as Jack and Miko bridged onto the train, Arista pulled up to the right side of the train on a cliff before she angled her motorcycle to jump off the cliff to land right on top of the train and skid to a stop surprising Silas. She quickly jumped off before laying the bike on it's side and moved to the side where she knocked on the door just before Jack and Miko opened. The young Anderson eased herself into the train with the two teens, who stared at her in awe before she removed her helmet allowing her blue hair to fall freely down her back.

"We made it in and Arista just joined us," Jack said into his cell phone.

" _I read you, Jack. The cell phone-comlink patch works_."

The three teens looked up at the ceiling before Jack opened up the door and looked out of it.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train," reported the older male.

" _In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come to a fork. Brace yourself_."

While Raf was typing quickly and changing the tracks which allowed the train to throw off the helicopter in a different direction, Arista pulled out her handgun and loaded it with the right meg of normal bullets as she was aiming to injure not kill.

...My Line...

"What?" asked Raf as what looked bomb appeared on his laptop screen and the main computer screen before blowing up and frying the two. "WHOA!"

"What have I been saying all along about Earth technology?" asked Ratchet with a sigh.

" _So, not the time, Ratchet_ ," Arista scolded though there was amusement in her tone.

...My Line...

The young Anderson let out a growl when MECH managed to land on top of the train car and started to cut through the roof.

"Huh?" Jack asked. "So, what'd that buy us?"

"Ten seconds," the violet eyed teen answered.

"Raf is losing his touch," Miko stated as she blinked before she looked behind herself and then pulled off an ax from the wall while Jack grabbed a fire extinguisher. Arista on the other hand held up her gun with the safety off and ready to fire if she had to pull the trigger jut as three MECH agents appeared form the hole that they created. "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?!"

"What she said," agreed Jack.

"Make my day," growled the silver tinted dark haired teen.

The familiar pair of violet eyes blinked in surprise when the three masked men left the hole before the three teens opened the train's car door and looked out to see the helicopter take off.

"Wow," Jack breathed in fear when MECH blew the tracks. "Ratchet!" He held up his phone to his ear. "MECH blew the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here. The soldiers, too."

" _We lost access to the train data_!" Ratchet informed him. " _I can't bridge you back without your coordinates_!"

"Well, scrap," Arista breathed.

...My Line...

"Optimus!" Ratchet called over the comlink. "Jack, Miko, and Arista are on that train, and MECH has blown the tracks."

...My Line...

"I'm on my way," Optimus informed him before he sped up. "Maximum Overdrive!"

...My Line...

"Maybe we should jump," Miko suggested while glancing out the door.

"At 90 miles an hour?" asked Jack as he looked at her like she was insane.

"It's the impact or the meltdown," she told him. "Take your pick."

"What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us our these situations."

"Next time," Jack scoffed.

"If there is a next time," the young Anderson stated.

"We can buy ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" Miko asked as her voice trembled a bit.

"Miko, at least we're in this together."

Arista looked at him in surprise before Miko snatched his phone up.

"Raf, this is important!" she yelled into it. "Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar."

The violet eyed teen looked out of the door before letting a gasp.

"OPTIMUS!" she cheered making the other two to look as well.

"Don't read the will just yet," Jack told Miko with a smile.

The three teens watched as Optimus sped past them and into the front of the train where he transformed, grabbed it, and diged his heels into the ground. Arista grabbed both Jack and Miko pushed them up against the wall as the train shook and shuddered as it was forced to a stop. The three humans could hear Optimus groaning while he strained against the force of the train as it came to a stop before he stood up once he let go of it. He than looked to see Miko and Jack jump from the train while Arista climb to the roof to grab her motorcycle that somehow stayed up on the roof. before he looked at the helicopter as it flew away.

" _Optimus, are you and the children...intact_?" Ratchet asked.

"Intact, Ratchet," Optimus answered as he moved to help Arista with her bike. "Crisis averted. But, the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined." He placed the motorcycle on the ground while Arista climbed back down before she gave him thanks for helping her. "One which has spawned it's Decepticons in human skin."


	7. 5: Deus EX Machina!

**_5: Deus EX Machina!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Tucking a strain of silver tinted dark hair behind her right ear, Arista let out a sigh as she walked out of the school after Basketball practice. Once outside, she sat down on the wall with a pair of earphones in her ears as she pulled out a sketchbook and pencil to start drawing more weapon designs as she waited for Miko to get out of detection. It was as she was putting finishing touches on a design when Bulkhead pulled up in front of the school and so with another side, the young Anderson jumped off the wall and walked over to disguised Cybertronian Wrecker.

"Hey, Bulkhead," she greeted him as he turned down the music.

"Hey, Arista," the 'bot greeted her back. "Listen Jazz went on an Energon Scouting Mission with Optimus and Crescent. So, for today, I'm your ride to base."

Arista blinked a few times before nodding her head.

"Yeah, Jazz sent me a text once school got out to let me know about the Mission," she stated as she climbed into the driver seat. "I had Basketball practice today anyways so this works just fine." She started to scroll through her iPhone's music list. "Is Jazz acting as a chaperone for those two now?"

Bulkhead let out a slight laugh wondering about that as well.

"I'm not sure myself," he answered her. "Both Optimus and Crescent are a newly bonded pair so they'll feel the need to merge their sparks again and only Jazz fully understand that feeling while also making sure that they remain focus on the mission."

Arista blinked before she giggled.

"I feel so sorry for Jazz," she mumbled.

The green wrecker laughed a bit louder at this.

"So do I," was the agreement she got. "Of course, they don't want to the 'Cons to know about it."

"Huh," she sighed. "I guess that makes since."

"You got it, kid," Bulkhead told her.

The two of them were soon just sitting listening to their own music when Miko came running out of the building and over to them. And it wasn't until after she got into the passenger seat did the young Anderson noticed that she was there.

"Yeah, I love this song!" Miko called before dancing in her seat a bit and making noises.

"Miko, I thought that you had a history report to do," Bulkhead told her as he once again turned down the music. "Did Detection end early?"

"It did for me," answered the black and pink haired girl as she buckled herself up. "Uh-oh, here comes Teacher..." She looked at the window. "And she doesn't look happy." The violet eyed teen face palmed as she made sure that her seat belt was on as her fellow exchange student lowered herself. "Step on it, Bulkhead!"

"Ah, Miko," both Bulkhead and Arista sighed at the same time.

However, Bulkhead shifted gears and took off away form the school and towards the base.

...My Line...

"Miko, I'm suppose to be your guardian not your get away car," Bulkhead told her as he drove through the desert. "You can't just cut detention. What if you parents found out?"

"They live in Tokyo, remember?" Miko asked as Arista rolled her eyes. "And don't even mention my Host Parents. I think I scare them."

"Miko, listen," the former wrecker sighed. "If you don't fail High School than you can't go to...huh..." Bulkhead kept trying to remember what the level education was even as he drove into the base. "What's that word again?"

"Collage, Bulk," Arista answered as he came to stop and let them out.

"Augh, you sound just like my parents!" growled Miko as she got out.

"Well, huh, aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked once he transformed.

"They may speak the same language, but you say the same things," Miko informed him as she walked away.

The young Anderson let out a sigh as she walked over to the computer area next to Ratchet.

"How long has that argument been going on?" the Medic asked her.

"The whole slagging drive here," was her answer as she rolled her eyes.

"Because we only want what's best for you," Bulkhead told her. "And that means making sure that you go to school and not jail."

"Uh-oh," Jack spoke up. "What you do?"

"Look, Miko," Bulkhead sighed as he knelt down. "Before I was warrior, I was a labor, construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it."

"I love breaking stuff," Miko told him. "i want to be just like you, Bulk."

"Why do you want to be like me when you can be a...huh..." he than looked over at Ratchet. "Medic, like Ratchet."

"I'm detecting an Energon pulse," Ratchet told Bulkhead. "In a country called Greece. An Ancient City, pretty historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh?" asked Bulkhead. "Oh, Field Trip." The green former wrecker looked over at Arista, who was cackling, at his plan. "Want to come with Arista? Seeing as you also have a history report to do."

"Sure, Bulkhead," Arista answered with a smiled before she rejoined them. "Though I'm almost done with it." She looked at the black and pink haired teen. "Cause unlike Miko, I want to go to collage."

...My Line...

"Here we are," Bulkhead told the two girls as they came through the bridge before he let them out.

"Sweet," Miko cheered as she looked around while Bulkhead transformed. "So, what are we doing in Greco-ville?"

"I'm scouting for Energon, you are doing research for your history reports," answered Bulkhead.

"You punked me, Bulk?" Miko asked in shook while Arista cackled. "Not cool."

"Hmm, signal's strong," Bulkhead mumbled as he looked around. "An excavation site."

"Whoa," Miko breathed as she looked up him.

"I know construction," the former wrecker told her. "According to my scanner, humans hit energon veins and they don't even known it."

"Whoa," Bulkhead breathed as he looked at a painting. "That's Cybertronian." The silver tinted dark haired teen looked over to Bulkhead before she looked back towards the painting. "Why would Ancient Greeks paint an Energon Harvester?"

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture. "You're smarter than you let on."

"But, even dumber than he looks," a voice from behind them spoke up.

The three of them all turned around to see a dark blue and gray Cybertronian and Bulkhead didn't look happy to see him.

"Breakdown," he growled.

"Miss me?" Breakdown asked with a grin.

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked him confused.

"We have a history," was the green former wrecker's answer.

Breakdown smirked at him before he looked at the two teenage girls with him.

"And you have pets," he stated as he grabbed a stone pillar. "Do they play catch?" He than throw the pillar at Miko and Arista. "Catch!"

Bulkhead quickly in the way of the pillar shielding the two girls from being hurt.

"Miko, Arista stay down," he ordered before he attacked Breakdown.

The two humans watched as the 'Con tackled Bulkhead into the excavation site when he wasn't paying attention and while they were in mid-air, Breakdown got the upper hand and threw Bulkhead into the the painting which destroyed it.

"Ops," Breakdown taunted. "Hope the pretty picture wasn't to important."

Arista glared at him as he transformed into his Alt Mode and sped off before her and Miko rushed down to Bulkhead.

"Told you, I'm good at breaking things," the green wrecker said with a hint of disappointment.

"I've always got your back Bulk," Miko told him as she pulled out her phone. "I got us a picture of the picture."

She than held it up for him to see.

...My Line...

"It is indeed an Energon Harvester," Optimus confirmed as he pointed at the picture at the screen after Bulkhead, Miko, and Arista returned. "A powerful took created by the Ancients." He looked at the humans. "To remove raw energon from any source."

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in confusion.

"No," the Prime answered with a shake of his head. "The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco is likely a sign post indication a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus if the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off as the humans all felt worried.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon," answered Prime.

"See?" asked Miko as she looked at Bulkhead. "You were a genius to total that painting."

"Huh, Miko, I don't know about that," Arista spoke up as she moved over to the human size computer and brought up the web.

"Miko's not wrong," Arcee agreed the young Japanese female. "How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?"

"With high-speed internet," the young Anderson answered as she moved away from the computer.

"If you do an image search for 'Greek God' and 'Golden Orb', this pops up," Raf finished for her. "It's in a museum."

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the Prime.

"Contact Agent Fowler," the red and blue Autobot told Ratchet.

Ratchet moved over to the Cybertronian size computer and tried to contact the agent only for him not to answer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet stated unamused.

The young silver tinted dark haired girl clapped a hand over her month to try and conceal her laughter at the irony.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own," the Prime sighed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jack said in surprise. "Confiscate? As in steal museum property?"

"That's sounds...illegal," Raf second.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary," Optimus told them as he looked down at the humans. "We must act covertly."

"Ah, Optimus," Arista spoke up making the Autobot Leader to look at him. "I do not mean to offend, but covertly and Cybertronians don't really go together." She and the other humans shared a look at this. "After all museums are public." She than looked back at him. "And they have guards along with security cameras."

"No problem!" Miko spoke up before the Prime could. "We're small enough to sneak in. And we are not a government secret."

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise," Bulkhead told her as Arista looked at the dark haired girl with a thoughtful look.

"But, it maybe our best option, Bulkhead," Optimus stated as he agreed, but it was easy to tell that he didn't like it either. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons."

The young Anderson looked at the Prime just with a thoughtful look on her face and in her eyes that caught the Autobots and the other humans attention.

"We're going to need a plan encase the Decepticons show up," the violet eyed teen told them. "So, I was thinking that Crescent, Jazz, and I could be on standby nearby while the rest of you take up guard positions around the museum." She than closed her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. "I really wouldn't put it past the 'Cons to try and pull some kind of dirty trick."

"I agree," Optimus second with a nod as he thought the plan was a good one.

She than opened her eyes and looked at the Prime.

"Do you guys have a way to get a view of the scene from a bird's view?"

"I am afraid not," the Prime answered. "Cyberfire, Crescent's Cybereagle deployer is with the rest of the Autobots and the humans of NEST."

Arista let out a sigh as she placed her right hand on her hip before she pulled out some kind of whistle from her jean pocket. She than placed it in between her lips and blew on it which only the Cybertronians could hear before a mechanical hawk like caw was heard by them all. The Cybertronians and humans looked towards the entrance to see what looked like a Cyberhawk fly in and over to the young Anderson to land on her shoulder. This allowed them to get a look at it to see that it's colored schemes was a violet with silver accents, but what caused the Autobots to stare at the Cyberhawk in shock was the fact that it was of Cybertronian design and metal.

"Arista, were did you get that Cyberhawk?" Jazz asked in awe and surprise.

A pair of violet colored eyes looked up at him.

"I've always have him," she answered. "He's been with me since I was born, but I really don't know much else than that."

The 'bots all shared a look as the Cyberhawk was of one of the two designs that Soundwave was known for using sometimes and they knew that the TIC of the Decepticons had a Sparkling with Megatron, but that was all they knew. Optimus looked off to the side as he remembered the new sparked femme Seeker that had resemble both Decepticons that he had sent off world for her protection.

"I see," the Prime sighed as he shook away his thoughts of the young teen.

"We can use Windblade as a surveillance from a bird's eye view," she stated. "It'll be user that way so that nothing can take us by surprise, but that still doesn't mean that it can't happen."

They all nodded in agreement as Prime and his group left before they were followed Mikadzuki, Jazz, Arista, and Windblade while the humans were all waiting for their turn to leave.

...My Line...

It didn't long before Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead pulled up in the parking lot of the museum while Mikadzuki, Jazz, and Arista stayed to the shadows as Wingblade flew high up in the air out of sight, but still close enough to see everything.

' _Autobots confirm position_ ," Optimus commed them as soon as he came to a stop.

" _Westward, ho_ ," replied Arcee.

{ _Eastside covered_.}

" _Southside covered_ ," Bulkhead added.

" _We're in place, Prime_ ," Arista informed him.

" _Maintain your guard_ ," the Prime told all of them. " _Jack, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you_." Arista looked up at the sky were she knew that Wingblade was as a vid appeared on the visor of her helmet to show her what her Cyberhawk companion was seeing. " _Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base_."

...My Line...

"Now, since you'll bypass all points of normal entry you won't need to worry about setting off the alarm, but take care to avoid any Security Guards," Ratchet told them as he activated the bridge before they went through.

...My Line...

The young Anderson watched as the three humans appeared with the lift and as Optimus flash his headlights to signal the three of teens. It was than that she noticed a cherry red European sports car drive up and park next to the Prime when she got a visual of a UVU Jet in a black and violet color that has her narrowing her eyes at this when she heard a whistled.

"Sweet rimes," a mechanical sounding voice spoke. "24 Gage. Your real heavy duty." Arista chanced a glanced at Mikadzuki, who had an aura that radiated anger. "Just like my friend here."

Just than an all to familiar vehicle drove up and opened fire making Optimus to transform to stop the missile that forced him back till it cracked the window.

"Crescent, Jazz it's the Cons," she warned them a little to late as when the Prime was finished looking back at the window and looked for the Carformer only to be shocked by said 'bot. "OPTIMUS!" Mikadzuki and Jazz shot forward just as Prime just as the 'Con shocked him again when he was down while the said 'Con flashed his lights at his partner. As Breakdown drove towards the museum just as Bumblebee came form the Eastside only to be formed to transformed when he was shot at and when Acree come to leaned a hand, she was sent skidding into the yellow and black Autobot. Arista pulled out her handgun and revved her motorcycle's engine before speeding over where she took aim at the cannon on top before firing just as Bulkhead appeared on top of the museum's roof. The green wrecker jumped down and rushed over to fight when Breakdown transformed and hit the Autobot hard enough that he was sent back, into the cherry red 'Con, and into a column that crashed into the window which sent off the alarms. "Scrap." Arista skid to a stop looking at what happened in shock and horror before she looked at Breakdown with a glare. "Nice job, stupid! Let the museum guard know that we're here why don't chya!"

A pair of yellow optics glared at her as she took off just as Optimus regained conscious and when the red colored 'Con noticed, he rushed to try and shock the Prime again only for him to be hit back by said red and blue Autobot, who had rolled over and swing his arm.

...My Line...

Arista pulled to a stop in the back where the loading docks where noticing that Miko was taken into the video room, but she also noticed a familiar 'Con bend down and opened up in the door.

"Jack, Raf!" she yelled as she jumped off the bike while throwing her helmet onto the ground as she rushed over.

"Arista!" the two boys yelled as they moved over to her.

Soundwave glanced over at the silver tinted dark haired teen as he stood up with the harvester in his servos and this is the first time that he had gotten a good look at her. The Decepticon's TIC froze at the sight of her silver tinted dark hair and the silent mech almost glitched when the Cyberhawk landed on her shoulder, but after taking a picture of her, he transformed into his alt mode and took off.

"Come on, we have to let the Autobots know," she told them as she stormed away and back to her motorcycle while mumbling. "I really need to make plans that account for Soundwave getting involve."

It wasn't long till she had her helmet back on and took off towards the Autobots in the front with the boys right behind her.

"The 'Cons got the harvester!" Jack called to them.

"And security has Miko!" Raf added.

"What?" Bulkhead asked in shock. "I'm going in after her."

"Bulkhead, Miko maybe detained, but she is safe from harm," Optimus told him as he stopped him.

m,fsQY[...My Line...

Arista stood away from the others in their base mumbling under her breath about stupid silent 'Cons and not thinking to account of said 'Cons involved. Mikadzuki was watching her in amusement along with Jazz as they got ready to go through the Ground Bridge to look of the harvester and Starscream.

"In all likely hood Starscream would gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's either wise unminable deposits," Optimus told his team as they all went through the bridge one at a time to different parts of the world. "Approach with extreme caution. Starscream would not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us." The Prime opened up the ground bridge one last time after both Mikadzuki and Jazz went through before looking at wrecker. "Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here."

"So, I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked.

"So, you can help Ratchet," Optimus informed him. "You maybe Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance." The young Anderson let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her silver hair. "Agent Fowler remains her best option."

The three humans and Bulkhead watched as the Prime left through the ground bridge before the wrecker went over to the computer.

" _You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday_."

"Still no answer," Raf told him.

"What frag is Fowler doing that is so import anyways?" Arista asked with annoyances clear in her voice.

"Fowler's probably lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead groaned before he smashed his servo into Ratchet's frame welder.

"BULKHEAD I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet growled.

The violet eyed teen let out a sigh as she shook her head in slight amusement.

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead stated.

"So, the Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet asked.

Even the young Anderson was looking at him in disbelief.

"I am so dumb," Bulkhead cried as he slammed his servo to his forehelm.

"So, how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked.

"By returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held it up. "The construction which would going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves," Jack sighed. "Why not add forgery to the list?"

"Oh, for the love the Gods," Arista sighed.

"I wish I'd never taken Miko to the..." the young silver tinted dark haired 17-year-old looked up when Bulkhead paused. "The painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."

"I'm sorry?" asked Ratchet in confusion.

"Starscream's not dumb," Bulkhead answered. "No matter what kind of tool he has. He's gonna take the easy route."

"OF COURSE!" Arista yelled as she count on to what Bulkhead was thinking. "The excavation site!" The violet wrecker smiled at her as she quickly went to work on getting a hold of the others. "I'll let the others know, but..."

Ratchet looked at the two of them before going to open up the ground bridge while the young Anderson informed Optimus and the other Autobots about what they figured out.

...My Line...

"Why move mountains now when we have a mother lode of energon right here for taking courtesy of this gift from ancient Autobots?" Starscream was heard saying.

"Uh, actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," the cherry red 'Con stated.

This had Starscream glaring at him before he lifted the harvester and then activated it on a drone since the other two 'cons got out of the way.

"All that energon in such a tiny vessel," the Seeker stated once the drone was completely drained.

"Those ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream," the cherry red 'Con said as he and Breakdown stared at him with fear.

Starscream looked at them pointed the harvester at them making them panic and look away which made the Seeker to roll his optics and turn to the energon and began to harvest it. They were unaware of Bulkhead, who moved closer, but he than broke something underfoot this had the 'Cons looking at him in surprise making Breakdown and his friend to look at each other.

"Oh, Scrap," Bulkhead said as he grabbed his helm.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown asked.

Both mechs charged at him with their weapons at the ready while the wrecker looked back and forth from the two as they came at him two different angles before he ducked as they went to hit him. Starscream turned to Bulkhead in still surprise before he activated the harvester on the Autobot making the 'bot groan and fell to the ground as energon was drained from him.

"You're a big one," stated the Seeker. "This could take a while." However, Bulkhead got back up and moved towards the 'Con. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

The Seeker back away a little from the wrecker in surprise and shock.

"What I do best," answered Bulkhead as he grabbed the harvester in his servo. "Breaking things."

Bulkhead than slammed his free servo into Starscream face making him let it go before the wrecker back away and threw it into the air and it exploded. He than fall to the ground as Breakdown, who no long had the pod stuck in his neck, and his partner walked up to him.

"He's a glutton for punishment."

Breakdown grinned to himself before a ground bridge popped up and the other Autobots came through it shooting at the two making them to look at each other.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Hmm...drive."

The two Decepticons turned around and transformed than drove away which left them to shoot at Starscream, who quickly followed the other two mechs. The 5 'bots rushed over to the down wrecker, who looked at them as they came to a stop.

"Hey," he greeted them before letting out a groan.

...My Line...

Arista let out a sigh as she walked through the door of her host parents home as her mind went back to how Soundwave reacted to seeing her and Wingblade. She knew that she had to be careful because there is no telling what that 'Con can and would do to her or heaven forbid if he harmed anyone she cares for. The young Anderson knew that should have told the Autobots, but something inside of her said not to and so she kept her silences. Now she just hoped it doesn't come back to bite her in the aft.


	8. 6: Speed Metal!

**_6: Speed Metal!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Jazz let out a sigh as he sat with Arcee waiting for Jack and Arista to come out of the school building. The young Anderson was the first to come running out holding a basketball under her arm while wearing Gym shorts with a black t-shirt showing that she was just coming from PE and didn't have time to change as they no doubt used that time for more practice.

"Ready to go?" the silver colored Autobot asked as his charge jumped into the driver seat.

"Let's get out of here before Vince makes an appearance," the silver tinted dark haired teen told her as she placed the ball and her backpack in the passenger seat. "I can always clean up and change back at base." She glanced out the window shield to see an orange haired male heading her way. "Drive! Drive!"

Jazz started up, backed up out of his parking spot, and took off down the road away form the school.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get away from this Vince character?" he asked as he drove.

"Because he has been trying to get me to go out with him," the violet eyed teen answered. "It's the reason that I didn't clean up and change at school."

"Oh," the Autobot breathed in surprise. "But, why is that such a bad thing?"

Arista let out a groan as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"One, Vince bullies Jack, Miko, and Raf," the silver tinted dark haired girl answered. "And two, he's known for taking a girl out on a night of the town before taking them out into the desert and in your terms, interface with them. Though I personal call it rape as most of those girl didn't want it." She looked out the window before letting out a sigh. "Vince just doesn't get that I'm not interested and that I'm not that type of girl."

Jazz's engine let out a roar of anger and thinking that some human mech would do that to a human femme though what really ticked him off was that this guy dared to try the same stunt on him charge. He well never understand how humans mechs can harm the femmes or even Sparklings of their race.

"If he doesn't stop bugging you than tell a teacher," the Saboteur told her. "And if that doesn't help than let either Optimus or Agent Fowler know."

The silver tinted dark haired haired teen looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, I'll give it a try Jazzy," she agreed with a nod.

...My Line...

Once they got to the base, Arista got out the Pontiac G6 GXP Coupe which allowed Jazz to transformed before she was meet by Miko and Raf.

"Did you hear?" the dark haired girl asked her.

"Hear what?" the young Anderson asked in confusion.

"About the race that Jack had with Vince, of course?"

"WHAT?!" Arista yelled while Jazz stared in shock at them. "Isn't that against the rules?" Here to she looked up at her Guardian. "And does Optimus and Crescent even know about it?"

"Yes, it's is," Jazz answered with a thought. "And this is the first time I'm hearing of it, so I doubt that they knows about it, but than again it is Optimus and Crescent."

The silver 'bot shrugged his shoulders at this before he walked into the command center. Just than Jack and Arcee showed up after speaking for a bit the femme walked away and into the command center. Miko rushed over to the older male with a grin.

"Dude," she said happily. "Vroom, vroom, vroom! And the winner is..."

"Miko, who...who told you?" Jacked asked shocked.

"You're kidding?" Miko asked looking confused before she grinned. "It's all over school."

Jack stared at her stunned.

"You beat the pants off that blowhard bully Vince," Raf told him with a smile.

Than out of nowhere pulled them closer to him.

"You guys have to keep this one the D.L.," he said before he looked around. "Especially from Optimus and Crescent."

The silver tinted dark haired girl looked at him with a deadpan look.

"I have no doubt that they'll found soon," she stated. "Seeing as you broke one of Optimus rules and is keeping it a secret from him and his mate." She let out a sigh before walking away. "That's the thing about secrets, Jack. They don't stay secrets for long."

The other three humans could do was look at her in shock before she walked away and into the command center.

...My Line...

The next day, Arista found herself at her place of work having used her own motorcycle to get there allowing Jazz to help his team more though she hopes that he uses them to spend more time with his team. Letting out a sigh, the silver tint dark haired 17-year-old gripped her upper right arm where she had a birthmark that she never anything about, but after meeting the Autobots and learning of the Decepticons, she was starting to understand more about it. For a while now, she had mentally arguing with herself about showing Optimus the mark, but every time she get's close to showing him, the violet eyed teen chickens out and doesn't say anything.

"Hey, Arista!" a young male voice called out to her.

Turning around the silver tint dark haired teen to face her fellow employ, a young male with neck length messy auburn hair and almond doe shape hazel eyes. He was the type that had many girls falling over themselves to got out with him with being an amazing football player and having the build from all the training he goes through for it, but she just doesn't see what was so great about his looks though he was sweetness and niceness guy that one would meet and he hates bullying so Vince was on his shit list for it. The young Anderson still knew that he has his faults like his temper, hate to lose a football game, and that he was also a smoker though maybe not one, who has a smoke of every hour of the day, but one, who smokes once a day or week. She also knew that he was gay seeing as she was the only one to know that he was secretly dating a fellow foot player being something like a close friend, who knew to keep her mouth shut and how to lie, unlike Miko.

"Is something wrong, Shane?" she asked him looking confused.

"You shift has just ended," he answered her.

Violet eyes blinked in surprise before she looked over to the clock on the wall before freaking out.

"SHIT," she yelled as she ran to clock out. "I am so late!"

"Language, Arista!" an older man's voice called out from the office.

"Sorry, Mr Wyatt!" she called back before she grabbed her bag, helmet, and running out the door. "See you two tomorrow!"

The two males watched her leave with amusement before they went back to what they were doing.

...My Line...

Arista let out a sigh as she walked over to her bike before she stopped when she noticed next to her own motorcycle was another 2011 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R only this one's color was a bright blue with bits of black and next to that one was a completely black 2011 GMC Topkick pick-up truck, but she thought that she was an all to familiar symbol. Shaking her head with a sigh as she thought that she was just tired, the silver tint dark haired girl continued to walk towards her bike while placing her helmet on her head. Once she got on and had her motorcycle started, the young silver tint dark haired teen took off out of the parking lot unaware that she was being watched as she left.

...My Line...

"Raf," she heard Jack ask as she rolled into the base. "Is there a chance that I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

The silver tint dark haired teen jumped off her bike when she came to a stop and pulled off her helmet before moving her motorcycle out of the way of the 'bots. She than joined Jack and Raf while Bumblebee buzzed in answer.

"Bumblebee," she scolded making the three to jump in surprise. "I get that you want to have some fun, but what about Optimus rules? Especially the one about racing?" She than gave the Autobot a look. "And think about what Crescent would say should she find out?"

"She's right Jack," Raf nodded his head. "You know that racing is against the rules. What if Optimus found out?"

The young Anderson looked at the yellow and black Autobot with a raised eyebrow as buzzed with a dramatic sigh.

"Really?" she asked before rolling her own eyes.

"But, Raf, he's got to get the girl," Miko butted in making the younger male to raise an eyebrow. "And beat the bully."

"Well..."

"Come on, Raf," Jack bagged. "Just this once?"

"Okay," Raf sighed.

"What?" Arista asked in shock as she looked at the 'bot and the three humans in shock while her eyebrow twitched. "Don't expect me to lie to Optimus for you, Jack. Cause if he asked than I will tell him the truth." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The last thing I won't is get on bossbot's bad side or even his mate's bad side."

All Jack did was nod as he knew that the violet eyed teen wasn't one to lie to some one like Optimus.

"Why don't you join?" Miko asked her with a grin.

"And have Optimus upset that _I_ broke one of his rules?" Arista asked right back. "Yeah, I would wither face Megatron alone than face an upset Prime or make Crescent anger."

The violet eyed female watched as both Jack and Bumblebee left the base to head to the race before letting out a sigh while Miko and Raf went to playing a racing game. The young Anderson on the other hand pulled out her science text book and tried to finish the last of her homework though about a half an hour in, she was about ready to pull her hair out. Build any vehicle from the ground up? Sure. Name the planets in order and the first people to land on the moon? Easy. Write a report on Volcanoes? No problem. Write a report on the biology of humans or animals or plants? Why not. But, mix chemicals together, explain what happened when mixed, and why it happened or how you went wrong? Yeah, so not happening. Just as the silver tint dark haired teen closed her book after giving up, Arcee walked up to them looking around for some thing or someone before she looked over at them.

"Anyone seen Jack?" she asked.

Miko, Bulkhead, and Raf looked at each other at this.

"Not since about a half an hour ago," Arista answered. "But, you might find him at a race."

At this the other three looked at her in slight anger as Crescent walked up than.

"What?" she asked in surprise. "But, he knows that it's against the rules.

"They're racing?" the femme asked in surprised.

"Just this once," Raf squeaked.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Bulkhead as she turned to him.

"No," Bulk answered. "Maybe..." At her glare, he made a gesture. "A little."

Arcee let out a sigh just as the terminal beeped quickly and Bumblebee's buzzes came through.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" Raf asked as he jumped off the couch.

Bumblebee buzzed once again.

"That sounds like a Decepticon," Miko said as she stood up making a fist.

"Bee, do not engage," Arcee ordered him. "Your first priority is to keep Jack safe..." She than turned around and started to walk away. "Until I get my servos on him."

The three humans watched as the three 'bots left though Arista did wonder where Jazz was at.

...My Line...

Jack, who was standing front of Bumblebee, looked over when a motorcycle, a jeep, and to his cringe a sea blue topkick drove up as the Camaro 'bot transformed before joined him.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat," Arcee told him with her hands on her hips.

"Later Arcee," the human boy stated. "Vince got snatched by that sleek sports car 'Con."

"What would Knockout want with a random human?" Arcee asked confused.

"He probably miss took him as Bumblebee's human friend," the boy answered. "And I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend. I don't know. It doesn't matter why he took him. Vince is in trouble."

"Oh, well," Bulkhead shrugged. "To bad for Vince."

"Bulkhead!" Jack yelled in shock.

"What?" Bulkhead asked. "I heard the guys a jerk!"

"I'm not going to agree with you there, Bulkhead," Jack agreed. "And I might not know what interface is in your terms and I'll keep him away from her, but that guy is also innocent. Vince doesn't deserve to be crushed by 'Cons."

Arcee looked down a bit before she transformed back into her alt mode.

"Hop on," she ordered him.

...My Line...

"They should have called by now," Raf choked as the three humans sat at a human computer. "You think Bumblebee is okay?"

"Don't worry Raf," Miko told him calmly. "Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Jack or Bee."

Arista looked over at the sound of pedsteps and got a dear caught in headlights when she noticed Optimus.

"We should just tell Optimus the truth," Raf whispered to Miko when he also noticed the Prime.

"Absolutely not!" Miko whispered yelled at him. "We made a deal."

"You guys made the deal," Arista reminded her. "And I for one do not want to be the one to tell why his mate was injured if he is not told."

"Just act completely normal," the dark haired girl went on as if the silver haired teen didn't say anything.

"Raf, Miko, Arista, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked as he came up to them looking around.

"Why, no, sir," Miko stated robotically. "We do not know."

"Miko is correct," Raf seconded as he copy Miko. "We do not know."

"Why would we know?" Miko went on, but sound shrill on the 'we' part.

This had Optimus to raise an optic ridge before he looked at the older teen.

"Arista, do you know where they are?" he asked as he looked at the silver tinted dark haired girl.

The ciolet eyed teen let out a sigh before she looked over at Miko and Raf and then back the Prime.

"Jack and Bumblebee went to race Vince because that son of a glitch need to be shown his place, but Knockout appeared and so Arcee and Bulkhead went out to help them and Crescent went them to scold Jack and Bumblebee," she answered. "And for the record, I told Jack and Bumblebee that it was a bad idea and that it was against the rules that you have put in place, but they didn't listen. However, I have no idea where Jazz is."

The Prime let out a sigh before he walked back, transformed, and left the silo to help the others and no doubt scold them as well.

"Why did you tell him?" Miko asked as she looked at the American female.

A pair of glaring violet orbs that seem to glow landed on her.

"I told Jack that I would tell Optimus if he asked as I don't plan to keep anything from him," she growled as she placed a hand on her hips. "And I know for a fact that you heard me say that I would wither face Megatron alone than make Prime mad."

...My Line...

The four Autobots raced along the road looking of Knockout, but came to a stop at an intersection when out of nowhere the cherry red 'Con sped on past them before they started follow him.

"On your guard boys," Arcee told the other three as Knockout turned a corner into a group of warehouses.

"And remember no shooting," Jack added.

Mikadzuki, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead speed ahead while the femme came to a stop at the curb.

"Speaking of safety," she stated as she let Jack get off. "Here's were you get off."

Jack watched as she left before taking off his helmet.

...My Line...

The two mechs and one femme drove around the corner where they found a large melted hole in the fence before they transformed and activated their cannons. Mikadzuki glanced over to a water tower where she saw Arcee climbing onto top of it and watched from above to see where they were. It was once they got further in that Knockout flashes his lights at the three Autobots blinding them. Just than there was blast from the behind them making the three mechs to turn around and see Breakdown run through the smoke to which they opened fire at him. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Mikadzuki dodged the hammer that Breakdown swing at them before he than managed to hit the yellow Autobot only to get hit by Bulkhead while Mikadzuki proved cover fire for the wrecker.

Knockout looked around the area in search of the fourth Autobot while Vince was still unconscious in Knockout's front seat.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself, but i was than that Arcee jumped onto Knockout and began to punch some dents into him while also managing to ruin his paint a bit. "Hey! Watch the paint! It's custom!"

But, before Arcee could land another punch, she was tackled of the cherry red 'Con out of nowhere. This made everyone stop and look over to see a black and white 'bot with Police written across his door wings standing across from them, but it's his glowing red optics and the Decepticon symbol that clued them into who he is.

"Barricade," Arcee growled.

"Hello, Autoscums," the new 'Con growled.

Bumblebee growled at the 'Con's own scout, but stopped when Mikadzuki placed a hand on his shoulder though he still glared at the other 'bot with hate.

::We need to find away to take out Breakdown first without Barricade getting involved into this:: Mikadzuki sent over the private comm. link with her fellow Autobots.

::Easier said than down:: Arcee sent back.

Just than both Barricade and Breakdown were hit by two different cannon fires making the four Autobots turned around to see a motorcycle without a driver and a topkick pickup truck driving towards them.

"I know those cannon fires," Mikadzuki mumbled under her breath.

Just than the two vehicles transformed into two new 'bots, but one could tell that the cycleformer was a femme and that she bore a good deal of a resemblances to Arcee only she was completely bright blue with no pink anywhere.

"Ironhide! Chromia!" Mikadzuki yelled in shock and happiness at seeing them.

Two pairs of blue optics turned onto her before they grinned at the youngest of the all the Autobots.

"Mikadzuki," they both greeted as they moved to hug her.

"Ironhide, Chromia," Bulkhead spoke up as the femme let go of the younger mech. "You old 'Con crushers. When did you two get into town?"

"About a week or two ago," Ironhide answered.

The four Autobots looked at each other in surprise.

"But, our sensors didn't pick up your signals," Mikadzuki stated. "And what about the Lennox family?"

Chromia grinned at her Prime's mate, who she was happy to see, just as she was happy to be back with her youngest sister.

"That's cause we hide our signals encase of Decepticons picking them up," she told them. "Their fine. Prowl has the terror twins, Sideswipe and Sunsteaker, acting as their guardians." The sea blue femme sweatdropped and wondered if that was just a good idea before Chromia turning her attention onto the three 'Cons. "But, we can catch up later." She grinned over at her mate. "Why don't you four leave Barricade to Ironhide and I?"

The four blinked before looking over at each other and then back at them.

"Sure," Bulkhead agreed with a nod.

::Well, we're in trouble:: Breakdown sent to the other two 'Cons.

::We can still take them:: Barricade sent back.

And with that the fighting started up again. Arcee was quick to jump on top of Knockout again while Ironhide gave Chromia cover fire as she got up and personal with Barricade. Mikadzuki, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took on Breakdown, who was still to much for them, even with the three 'bots working towards against him. Knockout took off with Arcee riding him while Breakdown and Barricade focus on the five Autobots. Bumblebee had been sent to the ground with Breakdown walking towards him as Barricade was sent flying back Ironhide's cannon fire.

::Uh, Breakdown, Barricade, in case you're looking for me, things got messy:: Knockout commed them. "So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today."

It was only as that message came in that Bulkhead started to pull a light post that Breakdown turned just in time to get smacked by the post which sent him flying and crashing through a wall as the same time was Barricade.

"Still got it, sweetspark," Chromia told her mate with a smile.

Ironhide shot her grin.

"We can celebrate later," Mikadzuki sighed. "But, right now we need to go after Arcee." She looked at Bumblebee. "Bee, go and get Jack from where Cee left him."

Bumblebee buzzed at her before they all transformed down and took off.

...My Line...

Arcee was at the point and time chasing Knockout down a dusty road, but when she was getting closer to catching, the cherry red 'Con sped up and got farther away from them.

"Eat my dust," Knockout taunted her.

Just than a honking noise was heard and Knockout was nudge by a semi truck that he swerved out of control before landing in a ditch as he tried to drive himself out, but as it turned out he was stuck.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage," Arcee informed her Prime as he transformed and walked up to the cherry red 'Con.

"Understood," Optimus told her as he picked up Knockout out of the ditch and lifted him into the air.

There he ripped off the driver door making the 'Con cry out in pain before he carefully reached inside Knockout and pulled Vince out. The Autobot Leader than threw Knockout way from him as he transformed holding his arm.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout screeched while looking at his arm that was now without a door.

Just than Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Mikadzuki, and the two mates arrived on the scene just a few second later. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Knockout transformed and drove off away from them.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began to explain.

"We must get this boy to safety," Optimus interrupted him. "Explanations can come later...from all of you."

The three of the four 'bots and one human looked down before Ironhide came forward.

"Optimus," he greeted as he went to stand in front of the Prime.

"It's good to see you again old friend," the Prime greeted back with a smile as the two shook servos.

"Hello, Prime," the completely blue femme greeted from where she stood.

"Hello, Chromia," Optimus also greeted her before he looked at his mate. "Crescent..."

The sea blue femme walked over to him and placed a kiss upon his cheek.

"Let's talk about it when we get back to base, Sweetspark," she told him.

He nodded his helm before the Autobots all transformed with the Prime letting Ratchet know that they needed a ground bridge.

...My Line...

Ironhide stood with Optimus as Chromia scolded Arcee about breaking rules and not telling the Prime while Crescent was also scolding Bumblebee and the other three humans.

"It is good to have you back old friend," the said Prime told him as he glanced at him.

Ironhide cackled as he turned dark blue optics onto his leader.

"It's great to be back with the team, Prime," the truckformer told him. "That human, Arista, I believe..."

"Is Jazz's charge, Ironhide," the Prime interrupted him. "And he treats her as if she was his Sparkling with how protective he is of her."

"Optimus, there is something off about that girl," the Weapons Specialist told him. "And I'm not the only one that thinks so. Chromia does as well." He turned his optics onto the Prime. "Not to much that she has a Cyberhawk with her that can only be found on Cybertron. And don't get me started on her hair color."

Optimus let out a sigh as he looked over to where the silver tinted dark haired teen was setting with Ratchet, who was helping her with her science homework.

"Ratchet has done scans on all the humans Ironhide," he finally spoke up. "And her scans have come back with her bring completely human, but..." He held up a digit when it looked like his old friend was going to argue with him. "I can also have to ran a scan again all the humans children on this base. But, you must realize that she might not know about being anything other than human if it turns out that the first scan was false."

The truckformer let out a sigh as he also looked at the young female.

"I will keep that in mind Optimus," he agreed before going to join Chromia as Crescent moved to join her own mate.

"Shill we have that talk?" she asked him.

Azure blue optics looked over at her before the Prime nodded his helm.

"Yes, we shill," he agreed before they headed for their quarters.


	9. 7: Sick Mind!

**_7: Sick Mind!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

It's been a month since the Prime and Senju mated, but right now one could find Mikadzuki leaning over a large Cybertronian trash can purging her tanks of what energon was left in them and that was how Optimus found her a few minutes later when he came looking for her.

"Mikadzuki!" the Prime called out as he quickly moved to her side where he placed a servo on her backplating while lifting the other to his audio rapter. "Optimus to Ratchet."

" _Ratchet here_ ," the medic answered. " _What's the problem Prime_?"

"It's Mikadzuki," he answered. "She's purging her tanks."

There was silence for a sparkbeat.

" _I'm on my way_ ," Ratchet said. " _Where are you both_?"

"Our quarters," was the Prime's answer.

" _Right, I'll be right there_ ," was the last thing that the medic said before all the red and blue mech heard was silences.

Letting out a vented sigh, the Prime turned back to his mate, who had finally stop purging, so he carefully moved her over to their shared berth and laid her down on it where she about fell into recharge. Optimus stayed with her when Ratchet showed up with a scanner making the two mates to look over at him.

"Thanks for coming old friend," the red and blue leader thanked him.

"Don't worry about it Optimus," the medic told him. "Now..." He turned to his Prime's consort. "Let's see what is making you sick?"

He didn't wait for her answer as ran the scanner down her frame from her helm to the tips of her peds and back again before he looked over the data that he had already as he waited for the rest of the results.

"Do you know what's wrong, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

He held up his hand to the Prime just as the scanner beeped before he stood there looking dumb founded at the results.

"Ratchet?" Mikadzuki asked softly looking worried as she and her mate shared a look.

The medic let out a vented sigh before he looked back and forth between them in wonder.

"I'm not sure how to explain this..." he stopped before growling. "Oh, slag it!" He vented another sigh. "Congratulations Mikadzuki, Optimus."

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Mikadzuki asked.

"Your both are going to be Creators..." Ratchet stopped for a moment. "Again." The two mates looked at each other in surprise before looking back at the medic. "Oh for Primus' sake!" Said medic throw his servos into the air. "Mikadzuki is carrying a new Spark or as the humans would say...she is pregnant." Both optics widen in surprise before the femme placed a servo on her abdomen while locking teary optics with the Prime. "I'll leave you two alone."

Once Ratchet had moved from Mikadzuki's side, Optimus took his place and sat next to her while placing his own servo on top of her own.

...My Line...

Once the four Autobots with charges returned to base with the kids, they heard Ratchet call over to the Prime, who was speaking with Ironhide and Chromia.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this," the medic told him. "I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship."

This had them all looking at him in surprise.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," answered Ratchet. "I was experimenting the variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee said as she punched her fist into her servos.

"We could cause some serious damage," Bulkhead finished.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon," Ratchet added to his report.

"The Decepticons can wait," the Prime told them. "There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Optimus looked over at Ironhide, who nodded her helms, before all three of them walked through the ground bridge that Arcee activated for them.

...My Line...

A green vortex appeared in a desert allowing the three Autobots to walk out of it and towards the ship.

"A crash landing," the Prime told them. "Buried here for centuries."

The Autobots walked up to the ship and Optimus, who had taken the lead, created an opening for them to enter the shop.

"If they traveled in stasis mode than there might be survivors," Ratchet informed them as they all held up flashlights before they started to walk, the ship gave a jerk making the four of them to stumble before it stopped and they continued walking. Optimus forced up the doors to the ships control room where they found offline Autobots in pools of energon. "Optimus, this bots didn't parish in the crash. They are displaying signs of a virus."

"This is a plague ship," the Prime stated as he went to walk forward.

Ratchet moved quickly while Ironhide placed a servo on Optimus' arm.

"Don't touch anything," the medic ordered. "The virus could still be active."

Just than the ship jerked once again sending the three mechs stumbling back, but it also knocked lose a deceased mech that was hanging from the ceiling. The Prime looked up just as energon fall from the deceased 'bot's neck and into his optic making him cry out.

"No," breathed Ratchet.

"Ratchet connect base and have them activate the ground bridge," Ironhide ordered. "Seeing as we need to get Prime back to base now!"

The medic didn't argue with the Weapons Specialist as he did as ordered. The three 'bots were quick to get through the bridge when it appeared in front of them, however, Optimus was already showing signs of the virus.

...My Line...

Upon reaching the base, Mikadzuki was quick to help to get him onto a medical berth while remaining next to him as the other Autobots gathered around and among them was Jazz, who had returned from visiting his Sparkmate, Prowl.

"Cybonic Plague," Ratchet concluded when the scanner beeped this had all the Autobots looked at each other with worry. "It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot spaceship?" asked Miko as Arista looked at the Prime's mate, who hadn't moved from her place.

"It's passengers were infected," Arcee answered. "The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War."

"Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticons' Biological-Warfare program by Megatron himself," Ratchet added.

"You...have a cure, don't you?" Raf hesitantly asked them.

"No cure," Optimus answered with a groan as his voice strained.

"Optimus please save your strength," Ratchet begged him.

[Sweetspark] Mikadzuki whispered through the bond as she gently ran a digit down the left side of his faceplate.

She could feel the amount of pain he was in through their bond and she tried to help him as much as she could without harming the Sparkling she was carrying.

"Would Megatron create a disease without having a cure?" Jack asked suddenly. "I mean, what if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack," Bulkhead said solemnly. "He's pushing up lug nuts."

"Ratchet," the sea blue femme spoke up finally making said 'bot to almost jump in surprise though the others did. "What if we can access the Decepticon's database? Don't we still have a fix on their location?"

Ratchet looked at screen for a moment before looking back at the young femme.

"Yes," he answered. "That actually might work."

Ratchet could tell that the femme was majorly worried for her mate as she had already lost him once and thus didn't want to lose him again only this time it would no doubt be permit. Plus she was thinking of the Sparkling that she was carrying knowing that if he dies, she would be right behind him in death.

"Bumblebee, Arcee," Mikadzuki said as she looked at them. "Come with."

Ratchet turned to the trio as they moved towards the bridge.

"Mikadzuki, Arcee, quickly."

A pair of blue-gray optics glanced at the Prime for a moment before the owner transformed down and sped through the opened ground bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee.

...My Line...

Once the bridge opened on the ship, the three drove through before transforming with their cannons activate.

"Let's start with the lab," the blue and pink femme told them.

The three of them walked along the walls with Arcee taking point before they stopped at the sound of a door opening and ped steps. They looked slightly from around the corner to see Knockout, who paused, before shrugging and went on his way. Once they were sure he was gone, the three Autobots headed into the lab where Arcee began to look through the computers.

"I'm in the network," she reported to them and Ratchet.

Bumblebee and Mikadzuki stood guard in case the 'Cons returned while the femme went through the base.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, were you and Ironhide..." the Prime started to ask.

"Infected?" the medic interrupted in question. "No."

The Prime let out a sigh of relief though his optics flickered.

...My Line...

"If it's here, I don't see it," Arcee said after some time.

" _Are you certain, Arcee_?" Ratchet asked over the comm.

"I've searched every file," answered the femme. "Nothing."

" _Well, search again_ ," growled Ratchet. " _Clearly you missed something_."

"I just searched the entire database," Arcee also growled.

Just than Bumblebee started to buzz to get Arcee and Mikadzuki's attention.

" _Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm_?" Ratchet asked her.

"Don't tell me how to research," Arcee scolded. "You think you're the only one, who cares about Optimus?"

Bumblebee once again buzzed at them making the two Autobots to look over at him.

"What IS it?" Arcee annoyed as both her and Mikadzuki walked over to him.

" _What is it_?" Ratchet asked as the two joined the scout. " _What's going on_?"

Arcee let out a short gasp in shock while Mikadzuki let out a string of curses in Cybertronian.

"It's Megatron," the femme answered. "He's alive."

...My Line...

"WHAT?!" Jack and Arista yelled before the silver tinted dark haired female followed Mikadzuki's lead and let out a string of curses only they were in Italian.

The other Autobots were in shock at this though Ironhide looked at the violet eyed teen in amusement.

"That's no possible," Ratchet stated.

...My Line...

"Well, I'm staring right at him," Arcee told them as they walked into the med. bay. "The good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

" _Megatron_?" they heard Optimus asked quietly over the comm. link.

"He's critical, hooked up to life support," Arcee answered as she transformed her servo into a blaster. "Time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait!" Snowstar called out as she moved to stop her. "Don't!"

The two 'bots there looked at her while the others back at base raised an optics ridge though Ratchet was the only one to understand why she stopped her.

"One good reason, fast," Arcee ordered him.

" _Megatron maybe Optimus' only hope for survival_ ," Ratchet told her instead.

"What are you talking about?" the other femme asked.

" _Does he display brain-wave activity_?" Ratchet asked instead of answering.

"Spiking hard," Mikadzuki answered as she looked at the screen.

"His sick mind still at work," Arcee added.

...My Line...

"Perfect," Ratchet stated cheerfully while the others all looked at him funny. "If a cure exists, Megatron maybe the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

" _Enter Megatron's brain_?" asked Arcee in. " _Ratchet are you out of your fragging mind_?"

"I'm with Arcee on this," Chromia seconded.

"I second that," Arista added with a nod.

The blue femme let a smile come to her faceplate as she had actually got to know the young Anderson and had come to like her unlike Ironhide, who was being a stubborn glitch.

...My Line...

" _The Decepticon Laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch_ ," Ratchet told her.

"No way," Arcee stated. "Have you ever even performed the procedure?"

" _No_ ," was the quick answer. " _But, I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature, invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots_."

"Whoa," she breathed. "Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge? Buy us some time to figure this out."

"I don't like anymore than you do, Arcee," Mikadzuki stated. "But, time is the one thing that Optimus-koi doesn't have."

" _Snowstar is right_ ," second Ratchet. " _One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him_!"

"Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus," Arcee told him. "Anytime, anywhere. But, a mind/body split?"

{I'll do it} Bumblebee buzzed at them.

"You will?" both Mikadzuki and Arcee asked.

...My Line...

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" Raf asked in worry.

"Bumblebee is the best scout there is," Bulkhead told him.

However, the younger human looked unhappy still.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki watched as Arcee hooked the cord to Megatron before she crawled back to where the other two bots were hiding.

"Ratchet, we're ready," Arcee told him after Bumblebee gave a thumbs up.

"Initiate Cortical Psychic Patch," Ratchet replied back.

The sea blue femme watched as the other femme connected Bumblebee up to it.

...My Line...

"Communications downlink activated," Ratchet said as he activated something on the screen before he than looked over at the others. "This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while within Megatron's subconscious mind."

"Who, where is that?" asked Jack.

Bumblebee buzz in answer to the question.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon," Raf answered for the scout. "The Decepticon Capital back on Cybertron."

Bulkhead, who was watching over Optimus, looked over his shoulders.

"Ratchet, Optimus' vitals," he told him.

"I know," Ratchet replied.

...My Line...

Bumblebee walked along a path leading to a big platform.

" _Quickly, Bumblebee_ ," he heard Ratchet tell him. " _I know you're in unknown territory, but you must figure out where the information might be filed in Megatron's mind_."

Upon reaching to the top of the platform, the scout saw what looked like Optimus standing there.

{Optimus?}

" _Bumblebee, that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind_ ," Ratchet told him. " _It cannot see or hear you_."

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated," Megatron was heard laughing from above. "Now bow before your new master."

...My Line...

'What in the world,' Arista thought as she raised an eyebrow at the Decepticon Leader.

...My Line...

"Never Megatron," the figment said as it turned around to face him with it's blade activate. "One shall stand. One shall fall."

"So, be it," Megatron replied before he also called out his blade and jumped down.

The figment of Optimus glared at Megatron before they both ran towards each other, but Megatron struck and the figment slowly disappeared in light green mist.

...My Line...

"That never happened," Bulkhead stated as everyone else looked surprised.

"It's not a memory," Ratchet informed them. "We are seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it...in his darkest dreams."

They all watched as Megatron walked along the platform looking around when another figment of Optimus appeared from the nearby rocks.

...My Line...

"Megatron, your treachery ends here," it said.

Megatron turned around while letting out a growl as he retracted his blade and readied his fusion cannon. Bumblebee than ran out of hiding to try and stop the shot, but it still hit the figment making the scout look over to see it disappear as Megatron walked over to him.

"The Autobot Scout," the warlord growled. "The punishment for trespassing in my domain is your destruction!"

Megatron than tried to attack, but the blade went right through the young scout which confused both the warlord and Bumblebee.

"How can this be?" asked Megatron.

...My Line...

They all watched as Megatron tried to attack again, but all of his attack were not hitting him.

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Raf asked.

"Because he's not a creation of Megatron's mind," Ratchet answered. "Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack."

...My Line...

"You're not wearing phase-displacement armor," Megatron stated as he started to walk around Bumblebee. "Your eyes track my movement, so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So, tell me, scout, what are you?!"

"Megatron."

Both Bumblebee and Megatron turned around to see another version of the scout, Optimus, and Bulkhead walk towards them.

...My Line...

"Uh-oh, special guest stars," Miko stated in worry.

"This is not good," Ratchet second just as worried.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked back at Megatron before turning to the figments.

{Um...O-oh...} Bumblebee beeped as he moved to the figments and getting to the one of himself. {Hello?}

The Warlord let out roar before he fired at the figments making them disappear before he looked at Bumblebee.

"You are real," he growled. "They were not." He than moved away before he started to laugh. "A Cortical Psychic Patch, how unexpected."

...My Line...

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion," Ratchet stated as his optics widen. "He's becoming self-aware."

"Well, frag," Arista cursed.

...My Line...

"If this is my subconscious," Megatron stated as he looked around before he than turned to Bumblebee and got close to him. "What are you doing inside my head?!"

...My Line...

Mikadzuki looked out of the little hole that they had hidden while Arcee stayed near Bumblebee.

"Come on Bee," Arcee begged. "What are you going in there?"

The two Autobots looked out when the door opened to see Knockout, Starscream, and Soundwave enter into the med. bay.

"Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record?" Starscream asked.

"Simply put, unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout told the TIC as he looked the slim mech.

"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way," Starscream said drastically. "To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just."

"Just?" Mikadzuki asked Arcee as Soundwave moved closer to the other two mechs. "Since when does he know what just is?"

The femme smirked at the disbelief in her voice while the TIC of the 'Cons pointed at the spiking brain-wave activity making the cherry red 'Con to look.

"Brain-wave activity," he answered Soundwave's quiet question. "Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality," Starscream went on. "Megatron is lost to us."

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knockout added.

"A simple throw of the switch," the Seeker continued.

"Quick, painless, compassionate," Knockout clicked.

Arcee than opened her comm. to speak with the base.

"Ratchet did you hear that?" she asked.

...My Line...

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body...forever," was Ratchet's reply.

"No way," Jack breathed.

"We'll lose Bumblebee and Optimus," Arista added in shock.

" _Scrap_ ," the two Autobots were heard cursing softly over the comm.

...My Line...

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via Cortical Psychic Patch," Megatron stated as he circled Bumblebee. "But, the question remains...what happened to me?!" The Warlord had gotten right into the Scouts face before a look of realization came to his faceplates as he looked away. "The Space Bridge explosion. And yet if-if you're in my head, I am not one with the Allspark." He than looked back at Bumblebee. "So, tell me, Scout, do I still function?"

The yellow Autobot continued to look at him.

"Bumblebee, we are running out of time?!" Ratchet commed him.

{Do you remember the Cybonic Plague?} he beeped in question.

"Cybonic Plague?" Megatron asked. "Someone besides myself is...is unwell?" Bumblebee just looked at him and nodded making Megatron to look away before he realized, who it was. "Optimus." The Warlord started to laugh. "Such irony! But, after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past." The young Scout just narrowed his optics at him. "And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

Before Bumblebee could say anything another figment of the Prime appeared.

"Megatron!" it called out. "You treachery is..."

Without even looking, the Warlord shot the fake Prime before it even reached him.

{Because if you don't than you will not get what you want most} Bumblebee stated.

"Oh?" asked Megatron with a raised optic ridge to that as he placed his servos on his hips. "And just what is it that I want most, scout?"

{To slay Optimus Prime by your own hand} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"Did you not see?" the 'Con asked. "I do slay Optimus by my own hand, at will, whenever I desire."

{But, if you let the Cybonic Plague kill the REAL Optimus, you will never get to yourself} Bumblebee beeped at him.

...My Line...

"Bee told Megatron if he let's the Plague virus destroy the real Optimus than Megatron will never get the chance to do it himself," Raf explained to the others.

"Smart."

"Twisted."

"And such a 'Con move," Arista stated with a smile. "That it is amazing."

...My Line...

"Soundwave, do I take your silence to mean you concur with Knockout's medical expertise?" Starscream asked as the TIC didn't answered as he just started at them. "Speak now or forever how you peace." The SIC reached up to the male life support. "Going..." Both Arcee and Mikadzuki took aim ready to try and stop them. "Going..." Finally after what seemed like forever, Soundwave answered by pointing towards the patch's cable. "Hm."

"Scrap," the two cursed before ducking down and looking over at the Scout.

...My Line...

"After our deep history together," Megatron said as he looked upward thinking about what Bumblebee told him. "To not watch the spark ebb from Optimus' eyes with my very own."

{It would be a shame, now wouldn't it?} Bumblebee beeped at him in question.

"Well, played, scout," the Warlord stated as he looked at him before laying his servo in front of Bumblebee and showed him just what he was looking for. "The Chemical Formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

As the yellow Autobot went to touch it, Megatron closed his servo.

{What?}

"Not yet," Megatron answered.

{Seriously?} Bumblebee beeped in annoyance.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" asked Megatron as Bumblebee looked at him. "Once you have release me form this prison, you will have the cure."

...My Line...

"Come on," Arcee bagged. "Come on."

...My Line...

He smirked at the scout.

"You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades to gunmetal gray," Megatron stated. "The real Optimus."

Bumblebee looked at him in surprise and annoyance.

...My Line...

Ratchet was quick to rewind the video feed to where Megatron showed the formula.

"Arcee, we have the formula!" he called out over the comm. "Disconnect Bumblebee, now!"

...My Line...

Arcee was quick to disconnect Bumblebee from the patch which cut the feed before she started to shake him to try and wake him up.

"Hurry Bee?" she asked.

Bumblebee was just setting up when Starscream bent down to look at the three of them while a ground bridge opened up.

"What the..." the Seeker trailed off. "Intruders!"

Both Bumblebee and Mikadzuki rushed through as Arcee stayed a bit longer with her cannon aimed at the life support.

"Allow me?" Arcee asked with a grin before she fired at Megatron's life support.

The blast hit the cord before she followed the other femme and mech into the ground bridge as the 'Cons looked at Megatron's vitals.

...My Line...

Once the three 'bots were back in the base, Ratchet had already finished the formula and gave it to Optimus. It wasn't long before the Prime was mostly recovered from the plague.

"That's it," Ratchet told him as he helped recovered. "Steady."

Mikadzuki had moved forward to leaned the medic a hand in helping the Prime.

"Please," Optimus stated as they all clapped and cheered. "Reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout."

While others where cheering and clapping for Bumblebee and Ratchet, the sea blue femme looked at the Prime before pulling him in for an open month kiss as the others watched the young scout bowed in good humor before he jerked a little.


	10. 8: Out of his Head!

**_8: Out of his Head!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

"Followed the light," Ratchet was heard saying a few weeks after Arcee, Bumblebee, and Mikadzuki got the cure for the Cybonic Plague. The Medic used a flashlight and had it move while Optimus' optic followed it. "Good, good." Ratchet than put the flashlight away. "I wouldn't advice anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

The Prime looked down and watched as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend," he told the medic as he stepped away.

"It was your scout, who braved unknown territory to locate the cure," Ratchet stated as he looked over at where Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz, Mikadzuki, and Arista stood with a smile.

{It wasn't just me} Bumblebee beeped in protest.

"Lucky for us, Megatron was still alive," Arcee added.

This had Bumblebee, the sea blue colored femme, the silver mech, and the silver tinted dark haired human girl to look at her in surprise.

{Did you really just say that?} Bumblebee beeped in question.

"Yeah, I actually said that," was her answer.

"What in the pit?" Mikadzuki asked in surprise.

Arista leaned in close to her guardians audio raptors while looking at Arcee like she was just seeing her for the first time.

"Ok, who is she and what has she done with Arcee?" the violet eyed teen asked her quietly.

That question got a snort from Jazz, Bumblebee, and Mikadzuki while Arcee glared at her. Optimus and Ratchet watched the scene in front of them in amusement though they were just as surprise.

"What matters is that you are the mend, Optimus," Ratchet told him. "While Megatron..."

{Yeah, Arcee blew off Megatron's life support} Bumblebee beeped.

"Bee's right," the blue femme answered. "I did my best to finish Megatron's story." She walked forward a bit while Bumblebee walked out of the command center. "Just could stick around long enough to see how it ended."

The young Anderson let out a sigh before both her and Jazz left as it was getting late while the sea blue femme pulled her mate towards their room.

...My Line...

The next day, one could find her with the three other humans watching Bumblebee and Bulkhead, who were playing an Earth game while Chromia and Ironhide stood nearby watching after they got back from scouting out energon.

"Basketball by way of Cybertron," Miko said. "Let the games begin!"

She than blew a whistle and the two 'bots started to play with Raf cheering for Bumblebee while Arista kept quiet as she watched. Bumblebee tried to shot the ball into the basket, but Bulkhead got it and threw it in.

"Yeah!" cheered Miko. "Go Bulk!"

The young Anderson cackled just as the ball rolled towards Bulkhead and he turned to Bumblebee after he picked it up.

"Come on best two out of three," the wrecker told him.

Bulkhead threw the ball to Bumblebee, who caught, before he started to run to the net.

"Bee, you're in the clear!" Raf cheered. "Dunk it, Bee!"

Arista narrowed her eyes as she watched as Bumblebee came to a stop all of a suddenly and stood there for a few seconds.

"Bumblebee, quite hogging the ball," Bulkhead told him.

Violet eyes widen when Bumblebee turned around and threw the ball at Bulkhead which was to strange even for her plus it was seem that she was the only one that thought so as Miko blew the whistle again. Even Chromia and Ironhide looked confused about Bumblebee's behavior.

"Eh, flagrant foul!" she stated.

"Dodge ball by way of Cybertron," Jack joked.

"Bee, hoop's over there," the wrecker told him as he pointed at said hoop.

{Oh, oops sorry, Bulkhead} he beeped as he looked at it and then back the 'bot next to him.

"Bee, you ok?" Raf asked.

{Yes, I am} the scout beeped in answer before holding up three digits. {Three out of five?}

"Uh, three out of five," Raf agreed with a small smile.

The silver tinted dark haired 17-year-old turned around and walked away from them wondering what was up with Bumblebee.

...My Line...

The very next day, Arista decided to take her motorcycle cause she knew that her parents were a bit worried about her not using it expect for when she has to go to work and so to appraise them, she was using it. However, right now, she pulled up to the curb in front of Raf and his house as the young boy had called her after calling Jack to let her know that he need someone to pick him up. She was surprised that Bumblebee didn't pick him up as he was Raf's guardian and so after he got on the back with a helmet on, she took off for the base so they could see what was up with the scout.

...My Line...

However, at that moment Bumblebee could be seen walking into the control room and he walked over to where a table with a Cybertronian flashlight was setting. Before picking it up looking at it and then he crushed it in his hand just as Ratchet into the room.

"Bumblebee!" the medic yelled making Bumblebee to jump before he looked over at him. "I needed that!"

{What?} Bumblebee beeped.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked him.

{I...don't know, but I keep seeing Megatron's face} Bumblebee beeped in answer.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" asked Ratchet in shock. "Maybe you need a power down."

Bumblebee nodded his helm before they heard the sounds of a motorcycle and turned to see that the motorcycle had two passengers on it. Once it vehicle pulled to stop, the two riders took off their helmets to show that they were Arista and Raf.

"What's going on?" Raf asked as he got off the motorcycle.

It was than that Ironhide, Chromia, Jazz, Optimus, and Mikadzuki walked into the command center as Ratchet helped Bumblebee to do a power down to rest his mind.

"Bumblebee's complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares, if you will," Ratchet explained.

"But, you said Bee was fine when you checked him over," Raf stated.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche," Ratchet explained. "This induced power-down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Mikadzuki walked up to her unofficial sparkling and gently touched his faceplate before looking over her shoulder when a servo landed on it. Her blue-gray optics meet those of her mate's, who gave her a reassuring look, just as they heard a beeping coming from the main computer making them to turn around and over to it where Fowler's face appeared.

" _Prime_!"

'What is it this time?' Arista thought with a raised eyebrow.

" _You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately_?"

"No, Special Agent Fowler," Optimus answered with a raised optic ridge, but he wasn't the only one. "Why?"

" _Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory_ ," the Agent told him. " _The place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls_."

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked, who had came in not to long ago.

" _Does the Hoit-Nikogosian ring any balls_?"

"The space telescope?" Raf asked as he moved closer to the 'bots.

" _As of last night, missing its primary lens_ ," Fowler told them.

"It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken," Optimus informed him.

" _Good thing the lens has a tracking device_ ," Fowler deadpan.

"The Arctic?" asked Arcee. "Great another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

"Oh joy," Jazz agreed.

Jazz cackled in amusement as Arcee looked sheepish while Bulkhead whistled.

"That's a ND-7 class," he stated. "Biggest unmineable Energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it," Optimus stated as he looked at Bulkhead.

"With the help of the lens," Arcee added.

" _Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities_ ," Fowler stated.

Optimus looked at the screen for a bit before he turned to his team.

"Crescent stay here," he told his mate.

"What?" the blue-gray optics asked surprised. "But, Optimus..."

"No, love," the Prime stated firmly. "I will risk your life anymore that I already have." He than gently placed a servo onto her cheek as he leaned in. "You mean more to me than my own life and I almost lost you once."

She narrowed her optics though Mikadzuki also leaned into his touch.

"It's the same for me as well Optimus," she stated. "And just because I'm carrying does not mean I can not fight."

"I know, my Spark," he sighed. "But, please stay here just for my peace of mind?" Letting out a vented sigh Mikadzuki nodded her helm once making the Prime to smile. "Thank you, my Spark." He than gently kissed her before he turned to face the rest of the team. "Autobots! Roll out!"

The team all transformed down as Ratchet activated the ground bridge and they went on through it leaving only Raf, Arista, Mikadzuki, and Ratchet.

"So, I blow past the finish line than my other Sister Pollara asked how I got so good at racing games," Raf was telling as he and Mikadzuki sat beside Bumblebee's ped while Arista stood nearby. "And I told her that I know a guy, who know cars."

"Rafael," Ratchet called out as he walked up. "I'm afraid that Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late." He looked over to where Arista stood. "Why don't I bridge you two home to your families?"

"Because I told Bee that I'd stay," Raf told him. "He's family, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not even the same species," Ratchet stated.

"That's being related," Raf told him. "It's not the same thing." Raf than reached into his pocket. "Here I'll show you." He than pulled out his phone, looked something up, and then held it up to Ratchet. "This is my family."

"Mm-hmm," Ratchet nodded. "It's very nice."

This had Arista raising an eyebrow at him while the former human shook her head.

"Very large," Raf stated. "Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ratchet mumbled making the young Anderson to face palm along with.

"But, Bumblebee always listens," Raf went on making Ratchet to stop and look at him. "And I can understand him." The young boy looked up at the 'bot. "I'm not sure why, but I do."

"There are different types of families Ratchet," Arista spoke up making Ratchet to look at her as she walked closer. "There's the families, who are related by blood, and then there are families, who are only related to each other through adoption." She than looked down. "Like my family." This got a gasp from Raf and Ratchet. "My parents are not my birth parents. They found me when I was a year old with Wingblade acting as a guard and that's all I know."

"She's right Ratchet," Mikadzuki second with a nod. "Naruto and Tobirama may have been my nephews, but I raised them as if they were my own. Than there is Darklight, who Optimus and I adopted, after he was created by the piece of the Allspark that was here on Earth."

Ratchet looked at them in though before he went back to work as Raf had his laptop with him and sat on the floor.

...My Line...

"It's not like our last Polar visit," Arcee stated as the four 'bots were walking. "Feels like summer."

Bulkhead was the first to look around the corner than Optimus, Jazz, and Arcee.

"Here that's a bad thing," Bulkhead told her as they watched the 'Cons burn through the ice.

"Autobots," Optimus spoke making them to look up at him. "Do you remember the Battle of Polyhex?"

...My Line...

"Rafael, Arista," Ratchet called making the two of them look up at him. "I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this." Arista rolled her eyes knowing what was going next. "You know what that means?"

"Don't touch anything," both Raf and the silver tinted dark haired teen answered.

"Make sure that they don't do anything Crescent," Ratchet ordered before he than walked away from them while they continued to stand their spots.

"Wait till you see this new laptop I'm saving up for, Bumblebee," Raf told him before the two looked up as sounds of something shutting off was heard. "Bee."

"WHAT THE PIT!" the young Anderson yelled as Bumblebee started to move towards the ground bridge controls.

"Bumblebee?" the sea blue femme asked softly in surprise. "Sweetie? What are you doing?"

"Bumblebee, wait!" Raf cried out as he ran after him while Arista moved to grab her handguns just as the Scout opened the bridge and walked through. "Bumblebee!"

It was than that Ratchet came back.

"What did you two do?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" Raf answered while Arista glared at him from where she stood loading two color coded megs into her two handguns.

"They did nothing, Ratchet," Mikadzuki answered as she turned to him. "Bumblebee just got up and..."

"He was in power-down," Ratchet reminded her before looking at the bridge. "Where does he thinks he's off to?" When the bridge shut down and the kids with along with Mikadzuki watched as Ratchet went to see where he went while Arista tucked her handguns into them making sure that they were hidden by her v-neck black tank top. "These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead."

"M-maybe we should call Optimus," Raf suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting," he said as he grabbed the controls of the ground bridge before looking down.

"What about Ironhide and Chromia?" Mikadzuki asked him.

"Their out on patrol at the moment and won't be back for an hour or two," Ratchet answered. "We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet opened up the bridge again and turned only to find Bumblebee returning. "Bumblebee?" Arista glared as the scout moved closer to them with something in his servo while Mikadzuki looked worried. "What have you been doing?" The medic seeing this grabbed his arm making him show that the scout was holding a purple crystal. "Dark Energon?"

Than to their shock Bumblebee punched Ratchet in the faceplate pushing him towards Raf and Arista.

"Bumblebee?" Mikadzuki asked gently as she walked up to him. "Why do you have Dark Energon for?"

The scout looked at her for a bit before he also punched her sending the Senju into Ratchet making the two humans to gasp in shock.

"What the pit, Bumblebee?" Arista asked with a growl making the scout to look over at her. "You just hit your Prime's wife!"

"Bee, what are you going?" Raf asked, however, Bumblebee walked over to them where he grabbed Raf and Arista than entered a new location into the controls before he moved to put Raf down somewhere else. "Bumblebee, please! I know you're in there!" The scout put him down and moved towards the bridge while still holding the young Anderson. "You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee just ignored him and ran towards the bridge and disappearing before the bridge powered down.

...My Line...

The group of 4 Autobots sped over the ice cap before Breakdown landed near them making them stop and transformed.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, Crescent, are you two okay?" Raf asked.

"I'm alright," Mikadzuki answered him as she got up.

"I'm fine," Ratchet added.

"Ratchet," the femme spoke as she rubbed her Spark Chamber where the Sparkling's spark was still growing.

The medic quickly ran a scan to make sure that the new Spark was alright before venting a sigh.

"The new Spark is fine as well," he informed her before looking around. "More importantly, is Bumblebee?" Making the Senju looked over at him. "I fear the time spent in Megatron's mindscape is causing him to think like a Decepticon."

"Bumblebee is not a 'Con," the sea blue colored femme growled at. "And even if he is than he wouldn't have been able to lay a hand on me." She poked Ratchet in the chest plates. "In case you have forgotten Bee sees me as a Carrier even though I am much younger than he is."

"Agreed," Ratchet second as he laid his servo down for Raf. "But, we need to find out exactly what Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." He than moved towards Mikadzuki before something came to him. "The only one, who knew of the Dark Energon...was Megatron."

"I'm sorry?" the Senju asked.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Raf asked.

"Worse," Ratchet answered as he looked at him. "Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind."

"Say what now?"

"What?"

"How could I have been such a fool?" Ratchet asked himself as he put Raf down. "The Cortical Psychic Patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed." Ratchet than looked at the location. "And now Bumblebee...Megatron...has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used."

"Oh, my poor sweet Bumblebee," Mikadzuki sighed.

...My Line...

"Bumblebee?" Arista asked as she struggled in his grip though she had seen him take down the 'Cons on the ship. "Let me go!"

However, she could only watch as Bumblebee walked into the med. bay of the Decepticon Warship and hook up the patch to his own helm before hooking the other end up to Megatron's. It than that she caught sight of Ratchet looking in on them before the medic charged at him.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Raf and Mikadzuki called out.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet replied.

'What?' the young silver tinted dark haired girl thought before she looked at the patch and then at Megatron before a look of under came to her face. 'Megatron is inside of Bumblebee's mind.' She looked back as she felt 'Bumblebee' dodge Ratchet when he tried to attack before hitting him cause him to go flying. "RATCHET!" She started to struggle even more against the hold. "Megatron, you damn 'Con! Let me go!"

"Bumblebee no!" Raf cried as he ran to the scout's body as he grabbed the dark energon shard and was about to head for the head 'Con's body. "Remember who you are!" 'Bumblebee' looked at him. "Remember me! I know you always listen to me, no matter what!"

"Bumblebee, sweetie," Mikadzuki joined in. "It's me, Crescent."

They watched as the scout fought for control.

{Raf and Carrier...that you?}

"That's right, Bee," he answered. "It's me."

"Bee?"

The young Anderson could only watch as eternal fight started before Bumblebee fell over dropping her to the ground. Raf grabbed his arm, but it seemed that Megatron won the fight and knocked Raf away before he turned back to see Ratchet grab the life support cable ignoring Arista for the moment.

"Farewell, Megatron," he said before pulling it off.

However, Megatron grabbed Ratchet and threw him away towards were Raf was before he grabbed the Senju next and then threw her away form him.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"BEE!"

'Bumblebee' stopped for a moment turned to the young boy and the sea blue 'bot while looking at the Dark Energon shard making Raf and Mikadzuki to look at it and then at him.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!" Megatron replied to them instead.

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Raf cried as he ran over and grabbed the cord.

"RAF!" Mikadzuki and Arista yelled as the young boy was knocked off the cord.

All the two of them could do was watch as Megatron moved to his body and than shoved the shard into his spark chamber. Than the 17-year-old girl, Raf, Mikadzuki, and Ratchet watched as Megatron opened his optics before getting off of the lab berth making them all backed away from the Warlord as a few troops ran in only to come to a stop seeing that their master was awake once again.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned," Megatron stated before he walked past them before locking narrow optics to with the scout. "Finish these pests! I have my own extermination to perform!" The Warlord than looked at the silver tinted dark haired teen, who quickly moved over to Ratchet, before he walked past them. "And bring me the techno-organic girl unharmed."

"What?" Raf, Arista, Mikadzuki, Ratchet, and Bumblebee asked at the same time while the young Scout beeped..

The young boy, Mikadzuki, and Ratchet looked at the young silver tinted dark haired girl, who looked just as surprise as them. However, they had no choice, but dodge as the 'Cons opened fire on them with Bumblebee returning the favor before joining them.

...My Line...

Arcee was the first to attack before Jazz joined in. The femme was the first to reach Breakdown while Jazz transformed his arm into a cannon and opened fire while her got up and personal, but she threw away, however, she was able to land on her feet before he went for Bulkhead.

"I going to put you on ice," he laughed just before his hammer and Bulkhead's club hit against each other.

To all of their surprise a shock wave from the destroyed machine and lens that sent all of them flying. The Autobots all got up to see that their Leader was down.

"Optimus," Arcee breathed in shock.

They all looked up as the sounds of an engine could be heard to see Starscream coming at the Prime.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" they heard him growl as he got ready to fire only to be hit by a bigger jet.

"Megatron," Optimus growled.

"He's back," breathed Arcee in shock.

They all watched as the warship started to leave as Optimus got up.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge," the Prime said over the comm.

"You are not the only ones," they heard Ratchet say as Bumblebee, Mikadzuki, the medic, and the two humans came up to them.

Optimus moved to check on his mate to make sure that she and their Sparkling were alright before he called Agent Fowler for help in getting back to base.

...My Line...

Bumblebee looked around before he lifted his arm as the arms of the large cylinder moved away from him.

"Everythings back to normal," Ratchet informed them.

{Define normal?} Bumblebee buzzed.

"Well, normal for Bumblebee," Ratchet corrected.

Bumblebee than bent down and buzzed at Raf.

"Its ok," Raf told him before the Scout buzzed again. "Of course, I was." The yellow and black 'bot buzzed fora third time. "I know."

Arista smiled as she watched them as Miko walked up to them.

"So, what he say?" she asked.

"He said thanks," Raf answered with a smile.

"Now that I know that Bumblebee is alright," Ratchet spoke up before he turned to the silver tinted dark haired girl. "Arista, can you come here?"

"What?" Jazz asked as he looked at the medic in worry. "Is she hurt?"

The yellow-green and red 'bot shook his head.

"No, but Megatron said something that me worried," he answered.

"What did he say?" Optimus asked.

"He called her a techno-organic," was the answer the Prime got.

"A techno-organic?" everyone asked.

Jack walked forward as Arista stepped into Ratchet's servo allowing him to run a scan of her.

"What's a techno-organic?" he asked.

Arcee was the one to answer that.

"A techno-organic is someone, who is half Cybertronian and half organic," she informed him and the other two humans before she than looked over at Ratchet. "But, Ratchet, you did a scan of the humans when arrived here and her scan came back as her being human...completely human."

After the scan, Ratchet handed the silver tinted dark haired teen over to Jazz, who looked worried for her safety even more. The Autobot medic looked over the data and double checked it to make sure that it was right.

"She's not a techno-organic," he informed.

"Than why did Megatron..."

"You didn't let me finish youngling," Ratchet interrupted Jazz. "Our young Arista is full Cybertronian, but how she appears human...I do not know."

"A FULL CYBERTRONIAN?!" they all yelled in shock.

The silver tinted dark haired 17-year-old looked at him in even more shock than the others though it was Optimus, who put the clues together.

"Jazz, do you mind if I speak to Arista?" he asked.

The silver Autobot nodded his helm after a moment of thought before handing her over to his leader. They all than watched as the Prime walked off with Arista figuring that he wanted to talk to her alone and away from praying ears.


	11. 9: Shadow Zone!

**_9: Shadow Zone!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

A week about after the hole out of his head fiasco, one could find the three humans and one human looking Cybertronian at the Autobots' base. Arista was doing her studies of Cybertron and it's history that Optimus and Ratchet thought she needed to know as she was slowly, but surely returning to her original form while the others were all either playing a video game or in Miko's case drawing.

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energon Signatures and it's moving fast."

"Megatron?" Optimus asked as he looked at Ratchet.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked as she looked over at the two of them quickly.

"What's he going to do with it?" Bulkhead asked next as he walked over. "Recruit a new army of the undead?"

"Zombie Cons?" Miko asked as she jumped up and looked over at them.

Optimus glanced at her briefly before looking at his team.

"We can not rule out the possibility," he told them. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site." Arista looked up the human sized datapads that Optimus gave her and over at them. "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." He looked at the ones he was going to take. "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, prepare to roll out!"

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide headed for the entrance while Ratchet turned around in surprise.

"Me?" he asked.

"If we are dealing with Dark Enegron, I may well requite your expertise," Optimus told him before he turned to Acree, Chromia, Crescent-"

"Bridge operator," Arcee interrupted. "I got it."

"Lean a hand to Arcee," Chromia added.

"And keep an eye on Miko," Mikadzuki finished out.

The young Anderson let out a slight laugh of amusement as she already knew that no matter what they do it won't stop Miko from following.

"Go get him Bulk!" Miko called out as she turned back to her drawing. "Bring the hurt!"

The silver tinted dark haired girl heard Bulkhead's fist clang together, but she was looking at Miko with narrowed eyed as Jack turned to her and Raf.

"That's not like Miko to not wanna go," he told them.

"She's definitely up to something," Raf agreed.

As the 6 Autobots began to roll out after Arcee opened up the ground bridge, however, just as Athena was about to relax when Miko made a run for it.

"Making a break for it!" he called out as both he and Arista ran after her as quickly as they could with Raf following behind them as fast as his little legs would allow.

"Miko!" the silver tinted dark haired teen called out as she grab Miko behind the elbow once she reached her.

This made Miko jerk from the sudden stop and turn to face them while trying to break free from her grip.

"It's not safe Miko!" Jack said as he ran up to the two girls.

"I am not going to miss my first Zombie 'Con throw down!" she groaned at them before ripping her arm free and ran from them.

"Crescent!" Arista called out making the Consort to turn around in time to see Miko run into the ground bridge.

"Miko!"

"Scrap!" the Autobot cursed before running after the four of them, however, she didn't make it in time as the bridge closed. "Fragging pit!" 'Bulkhead and Jazz are going to be pissed.' She than looked over at Arcee and Chromia. 'And so would the Sisters.'

...My Line...

They all landed in a rocky canyon with the bots ahead of them not even noticing that they had followed them yet. Miko than ran behind a bunch of rocks where she climbed to the top of them with the others three following her, but to their surprise it wasn't Megatron, but Starscream.

"That's not Megatron," Bulkhead stated as he noticed as well.

"Let's see some fighting of the living dead already!" Miko said as she was her hands and knees.

"Miko, what were you thinking?" Jack asked as Raf, Arista, and himself got down beside her.

"She wasn't," Raf answered instead.

The young Anderson rolled her eyes, but still nodded her head.

"Hey!" Miko growled at him. "I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps!" She went to reach back, but a frown came to her face. "My cell phone!" She than stood up and looked around. "I must have dropped it back at base."

"Starscream!" Optimus called out.

"Autobots!" the 'Con growled.

"Stand down," the Prime ordered as he pointed his cannon at him.

"You stand down!" Starscream counter as he pointed one of his missiles at them before he than fired it by moving one of his finger and the missile went right towards them, however, luckily the Autobots hid behind some rocks on the other side of the canyon from the three humans and one Cybertronian. "You can not harm me while Dark Energon is flowing through my veins."

Than to the amusement of Arista, Optimus took aim at the 'Con and took his right arm off before Starscream quickly grabbed it and hid behind another rock.

"You clipped his wing," Bulkhead told him. "He's grounded."

The Autobots took off running towards the fallen Starscream as the young Anderson watched them from her hiding spot while keeping an eye on the others.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me loose my phone!" Miko shouted as she pointed a finger into the young silver tinted dark haired teen's face.

"You shouldn't have left the base than!" Arista countered as the younger female glared at her while crossing her arms with a pout.

"How is it Arista's fault?" Jack asked while shaking his head.

"Oh, no," Bulkhead breathed looking at them.

" _Base to Optimus_ ," Arcee's voice said over the comm. link.

" _The kids are missing_ ," Chromia added.

" _I swear Miko would have made one hell of a ninja if she was born in Konoha_!" Mikadzuki was heard shouting.

"We have a visual," the Prime told them. "Send a ground bridge immediately."

Just than two ground bridges activated on the left side of the canyon with one near the Autobots and the other one near Starscream.

"Two?" Ratchet asked before looking over to the four kids. "You four! Into our ground bridge!" Miko looked at him with a pout. "Now!"

"Awe..." Miko groaned as the four of them darted for the bridge and ran into it.

Jazz gained a look of fear as an evil sounding groan came from the two bridges as a light grew brighter and brighter.

"Ratchet, what is happening?!" he heard Optimus asked in fear for the kids.

"The two ground bridge portals must be feeding back on each other!" Ratchet answered.

"Miko."

"Arista."

"I'm getting the kids out of there!" Bulkhead state.

"I'm with you, Bulk," the silver colored 'bot agreed.

The two of them rushed towards the bridge before they came to a stop and then crashed onto the ground from the small explosion. However, a longer explosion erupted next which sent the others falling back.

...My Line...

Three of the four kids groaned as they got up.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Raf answered when they noticed that they were back in the canyon.

"What a trip," a metallic familiar sounding female voice answered.

The three kids all looked over and let out a gasp at the sight of a slim feminine shape black colored with silver biolights 'bot and they noticed that the optics were a violet color. They took notice that like Soundwave and Starscream, this 'bot has four wings, a pair that long and slender while the other pair were much smaller which according to Ratchet was how one can ID a Cybertronian Seeker, but was an inch or two taller than Arcee.

"Arista?" Jack asked in confusion.

The 'bot raised an optic ridge at the boy.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny," they all could hear the sarcasm dripping from the 'bots voice. "Of course, it's me! You idiot!"

Miko snickered.

"Well, sorry if I couldn't recognized you in your Cybertronian form," Jack deadpan.

The femme blinked few times in confusion.

"Huh?" She than looked down at her arms to see that instead of flash they were metal. "Wha...Nope. Don't have time for that."

"I believe that you were able to return to your Cybertronian form because internally you must have sensed the danger that you were in," Raf stated before they all heard a groan.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead was heard saying.

"I can't be certain," Ratchet answered. "But, if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams that the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

"Could?" Miko and Arista asked at the same time.

"Hello!?" the dark haired girl asked. "More like it totally did!"

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked him.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked with a tilted head.

"Bulkhead!" Miko called out as she stormed up to him. "We're right here!"

"Jazz?" Arista asked as she moved closer to the cool colored bot.

"Arcee," they all looked at Optimus, who touched his audio rapter. "Did the children make it safely back to base?"

" _Negative_ ," Arcee answered. " _You don't see them_?"

"No sign," Ratchet answered as he looked around.

Arista once again raised an optic ridge as she watched them while Miko was yelling at Bulkhead when a scream of terror and horror made her jump and then spin around in time to see Bulkhead walk right through Miko.

"He went right through you," Jack stated in surprise. "We're not alive!"

"I don't wanna be a ghost!"

"Wait, how can we still touch each other?"

"And why am I here?"

They all looked at the Autobots to see them walking away which had them running after them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely, Starscream didn't arrive at our base," Ratchet answered. "The most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

Both Athena and Raf frowned as he thought about their situation.

"Another place, but in the same place?" Raf asked as he thought.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"We're probably in a different dimension," Raf answered. "Some kind of alternate reality."

"You mean like a Shadow Zone?" the young Anderson asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod.

"Nerd alert," Miko sighed.

Arista rolled her optics before turning her attention to the Autobots, who all stood around a pile of rubble, that use to glow bright purple with Dark Energon.

"Look," Optimus ordered the others. "Skyquake's tomb is empty."

"How'd we miss Skyqauke raising and shinning?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem that Starscream got what he came for," Ratchet stated.

"Another matter for another time," Optimus told them. "Right now, our priority is to locate Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Arista." He than raised his hand to audio rapter once again. "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

It was than that they all noticed a huge Decepticon getting up from behind some rocks that were near them. He than looked at the Autobots and went to attack the group, who were just about to go into the ground bridge.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled as they all began to run.

"Guys! Watch out!"

"Bulkhead!"

"He's right behind you!"

"Jazz!"

Arista was the first to came to a stop when the 'Con's slash went right through Bulkhead before she scooped up the three humans into her servo and held them close to her chestplates.

"Awesome!" Miko cheered with a grin. "He can't touch them either!"

"But, he can touch us, Miko," the black colored femme pointed out just as the 'Con turned around to face them.

"We're trapped in to the shadow zone with a Decepticon Zombie!"

"If we aren't ghost now, we will be soon," Miko frowned before she looked up at the now femme 'bot. "Can't you fight it and destroy it, Arista?"

"I do not know how to access my weapons, Miko," the violet optic femme answered. "Plus I do not have an alt-mode nor do I know how to transform!" She did kick it back from them through. "And my Cybertronian name is Moonshadow." The young femme turned around and took off running. "Learn it, memorize it, love it."

"Moonshadow?" all three humans asked.

"Optimus told me the truth of who my Birth Parents are," she answered. "And he thought I deserve to know the name they gave me."

"COOL!" Miko yelled.

"So not cool," the femme stated. "Especially with who they are and what team their own."

"Huh?"

All three humans looked at each other in confusion and figured that they must be Decepticons for her to feel like it wasn't cool to know her birth name and the ones that brought her into the world.

...My Line...

 _ **(Flashback!)**_

 _"So, what do you want to speak with me about, Optimus?" the young Anderson asked as she sat on his shoulder._

 _The Prime didn't say anything as he walked to more secluded place of the silo before he let out a vented sigh._

 _"I'm not sure how to tell you..." the red and blue Autobot Leader finally answered as he looked at her. "But, I know, who you are, and, who your Creators are."_

 _Arista blinked in surprise._

 _"Who are they?" she asked. "My Creators?"_

 _Optimus once again vented a sigh as he turned sadden optics onto her._

 _"Their Decepticons," he answered making her to look at him in horror. "Or to be more precise...Your Sire is Megatron while your Carrier is his TIC, Soundwave."_

 _He would only watch as more horror came to her violet colored eyes._

 _"And my birth name?" she asked quietly._

 _"Moonshadow," the Prime answered. "It's Moonshadow."_

 _A bitter laugh came from her as she pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees._

 _"Moonshadow, huh?" she asked. "Not bad, but still sounds a bit like a Decepticon name though not completely."_

 _"You are no Decepticon," the Prime told her sternly making her to look at him._

 _"Well, Good luck to try and tell that to Ironhide the moment he finds out," she countered. "Or the others for that matter."_

 _Optimus closed her optics and pinched the bridge of where his nose should be._

 _"Jazz and Chromia can keep Ironhide in check," he told her. "As for Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Crescent, and Bumblebee...they have known you as long as Jack, Miko, and Rafael." She let out a sigh while looking away from him while gripping her right arm. "What's wrong?" She looked up at him than before removing her black leather jacket and allowing him to see her birthmark. "You had an idea that your Creators were 'Cons the moment Ratchet said that you were a full Cybertronian, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes," she answered. "I just didn't think that they would be..."_

 _"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her._

 _"I have tried, but I always chicken out," was her quick answer. "I guess I was scared of what it really meant."_

 _The Prime looked at her as she replaced her jacket glad to see that now that even though she knew the truth the bluenette was still staying turn to herself._

 _"That mark can be changed," he informed her._

 _"Really?" she asked as she snapped her head over to him with hope shinning her eyes._

 _"Yes," Optimus nodded his helm. "To the Autobot symbol."_

 _The red and blue Autobot Leader felt relief with she smiled and that there was no long any fear in her eyes though he knew that she would always feel fear of the others attacking her just for, who she was related to._

 _"So how did you know?" she had asked him._

 _"Cause it was I, who had sent you off world," the Prime informed. "I had found you in a Decepticon base that my team of Autobots were raiding. I knew some of my mechs, my soldiers well enough to know that if they knew, who your Creators were, than they would have you offline, but it wasn't just to protect you from my mechs, my soldiers."_

 _"What other reason?" Arista asked._

 _"The only reason Megatron had a Sparkling was to have an Heir and I fear what he could have done to you to make you like him," was the Prime's answer._

 _All the young Anderson could do was stare in surprise._

 _ **(End of Flashback!)**_

The black and silver femme placed the three humans down on the ground before facing the 'Con turned Zombie with a narrow optic gaze.

"Go!" she yelled at them as she did a spin kick that sent it back a bit. "Hide now!"

"But..."

"No, buts, Miko!" Moonshadow shouted at her as she ducked under the Zombiecon's swipe. "GO NOW!"

The humans looked at her before taking off running though when got a got few feet away from the two Cybertronians, Raf tripped though he lost his glasses. Jack came to a stop and looked before he ran back where he helped Raf up than ran over to Miko, who was hiding.

"Jack, my glasses," Raf told him as they hide.

Jack looked around the edge just in time to see Moonshadow come running with Zombie Skyquake right behind her.

"Way to dangerous," Jack told him.

"But, I can't see without them," Raf stated.

"What are you 90?" Miko asked.

"Not helping," Jack told her.

"Fine," Miko sighed as she moved to get them though they saw Moonshadow swoop down, picked up the glasses with her claws careful, ran towards them, and then pick them up at the same time before taking off running once again while handing the glasses over to Raf. "Well, Moonshadow got some good hearing."

"All Cybertronians do," the femme snorted. "I really wish I knew how to use my weapons."

The Seeker continued to run with the 'Con right behind her.

"Maybe we can set a trap and crush him," Miko suggested.

"With what?" Raf and Moonshadow asked at the same time.

"Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground," Raf added.

"We can't run forever, but maybe we can hide?" the dark haired girl asked.

...My Line...

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected is there anyway to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked.

"If they were lost, Miko would've called me by now," Bulkhead stated as he stepped forward while looking between the medic and the Prime.

{Why not call them?} Bumblebee asked.

"Call them?" Bulkhead asked. "Yes!" Bulkhead reached up and it wasn't long till they heard a phone ring making them all look around before the green wrecker walked over to the bridge portal where a pink cell phone laid. "That's why Miko hasn't called."

He delicately picked it up and turned to the others.

"Let me call Jack," Arcee suggested before she did the same thing as Bulkhead had just done.

...My Line...

"Best thing about Zombies," Miko stated as Moonshadow came to a stop. "They're slow!"

Just than they all heard a ring tone making them all blink in surprise.

"Is that your..."

"Phone!" all four of them yelled before Jack pulled it out.

"Hello?" Jack asked as he held it up to his ear. "Arcee?!"

...My Line...

"Jack?" the femme asked. "Can you hear me?" However, the only thing that she got was static before she sighed. "Nothing."

...My Line...

"Hello?" he asked again. "Arcee?" Jack than sighed as he looked at them. "Nothing."

"Gee, imagine that," Miko sarcastically sighed. "The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!"

"Guys, guys," Jack spoke. "The phone rang!" He pointed at it. "We're getting a signal!"

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because...we're moving at hyper speed or something," Raf added as he nodded.

"Do you think they could read us?" Jack asked him.

"Texting!" Raf answered.

"Text me!" Miko called out. "If my phone is still back at base, maybe they'll see it!"

"Scrap!" Moonshadow yelled as she saw the Zombiecon before putting the humans. "Can you type and run, Jack?"

The three humans took off running under the 'Con's feet while the black femme tackled him after they got out of the way before she got back onto her peds, took off running, and then scooped up the three humans again.

...My Line...

"We're dealing with fluctuating profiles inside of distortion field, but it maybe possible to back trace their coordinates," Ratchet informed the three 'bots that were standing with him.

They were all unaware that Miko's phone was vibrating behind them.

...My Line...

"Deja Vu!" Miko yelled as Moonshadow ran with them in her arms.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't this look familiar to you?" she asked Jack.

"Not really," answered the dark haired boy.

"Dude!" yelled Miko. "We just ran on big circle!"

They all yelled when Moonshadow tripped over something though she twisted so she landed on her back instead while being mindful of her wings.

Shaking her helm, the femme sat up only for them to gap at the sight before them and it was to their surprise that they were staring at Starscream's arm.

"Sweet."

"Whoa."

"It must have gotten trapped here during the explosion, too!" Raf told them as the black femme seeker placed them down.

They all looked up when the Zombie 'Con coming their way before Jack looked back at the arm.

"It it's solid, we can use it," he told them.

While the three humans were moving the arm into place Moonshadow's optics dimmed in color as she went through her systems to see if she can get access to her weapons.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she looked at it. "Cause I don't see a trigger anywhere."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Raf answered her.

"We've got one shot," Jack stated as they moved into place. "We need to make it count!"

Once the 'Con was in place the three humans pulled and the missile launched into the 'Con's chest.

"How do you like us now?" Miko asked with a grin.

It was than that they heard a cheer from behind them making the three to turn around to see that the femme seeker had a Cybertronian handgun in her right servo with big grin on her faceplate. All four of them looked up when they heard a roar to see that the smoke was clear and that 'Con survived much to their shock. They all watched as sparks flew from the right servo of the 'Con before it fall off and began twitching until it got up. It than started to race towards them while moving much faster than the body ever did.

"Scrap!" Moonshadow cursed as she aim the gun. "Run you three!" She than opened fire at the servo that dodged the shots. "Go! Go! Go!"

The four of them took off running from the arm.

"How can a Zombie arm move faster than the actual Zombie?" Miko asked as they ran with Moonshadow just shooting.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki, who had taken on her human form, walked up to the pink phone that she picked just Bulkhead joined her.

"It's Miko phone," the green wrecker told them.

"It wasn't blinking before," the Senju stated as the pinkette opened it. "Its a text message. In alternate dimension with Zombie. Help."

"That actually doesn't sound possible," Acree stated as she looked at Optimus.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the Cellphone signal?" Optimus asked as Mikadzuki joined his side back in her Cybertronian form.

"In a parallel dimensional plane?" Ratchet yelled before calming down and sounding curious. "Let's find out." They all stood around the medic as he typed away. "Now, calculating for relative time delays and ionospheric distortions...the signal originated from the exact location of the original Ground Bridge coordinates."

"But, we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead protested.

"Bulkhead that maybe true, but they are not in our dimension as stated in their message," Mikadzuki told him as she placed a servo on her hips.

"But, if I could recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event," Ratchet added. "I might be able to generate a rescue portal allowing passage from their dimension..."

"Back to base?" asked Bulkhead.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled as he turned around to face him. "We're talking about interdimensional travel here Bulkhead!" Mikadzuki leaned into Optimus side allowing him to wrap his arm around her and place his servo on her hip. "Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far to risky."

"Everyone knows that," Arcee stated as she looked up at him.

"If the coordinates are not precisely the same..." Ratchet stated to explain as he turned back to the computer. "Who knows were the three humans and Arista could end up!"

...My Line...

As Moonshadow ran with the three humans in her arms she almost tripped over an all to familiar arm in front of them.

"Oh come on!" Miko growled softly. "This place is like one big merry go round!"

"SKYQUAKE!" they heard an all familiar voice call out. "Your Master summons you!"

They all looked to see Starscream walking towards them.

"How'd that freak get into our dimension?" Miko asked with a frown.

"He didn't," Jack answered. "He can't see us."

Moonshadow looked over her shoulder in time to see the Zombie 'Con's arm heading for them.

"How about we forget Starscream," she told them. "We gotta run...huh...I gotta run...some more."

Miko giggled quietly while the femme seeker started to run again when a ground bridge appeared in front of the four of them.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked.

"That has to be our way out of here," Jack added with a nod.

"The Autobots saw your texts!"

"If we go through we run smack into Starscream," Raf stated. "If we don't..."

The black and silver femme turned around.

"We're zombie chow," Jack added for him as they saw the hand still racing towards them.

"Option three, we keep running in circles," Miko sighed.

"Moonshadow!" Jack called up making violet colored optics to look at him. "I have an idea, but I'll need your help!"

"You got it Jack," she agreed with a nod before moving in front of the bridge.

She than looked over her shoulder at the hand as it moved closer towards them while she held her handgun at the ready.

"NOW!" Jack yelled.

The black femme rushed through the portal before she jumped to the side when she came out in front of Starscream. This had the effect of the Zombie arm jumping onto the gray Decepticon Seeker much to their amusement before another ground bridge opened up and the Autobots came out of it.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael," Optimus sighed in relief before looking at the femme holding them. "Arista?"

"Yes," the familiar voice answered as the seeker nodded her helm.

"Let's us go," the Prime as he turned around and headed for the bridge.

Moonshadow allowed Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee to get their charges from her before she moved over to Jazz as they all walked through the bridge.

...My Line...

The black and silver femme was sitting on a med-berth allowing Ratchet to run scans to make sure that everything was running smoothly as the red and blue Autobot Leader stood looking at the three humans. They wanted to know what happened and Bulkhead thought it was Jack's and Moonshadow's fault which earned him a glare from the femme.

"Look if you're going to blame anyone than blame me," Miko sighed.

"I'm sorry," Jack said as he tilted his head. "Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?"

"Miko what you've endured has been lesson enough," Optimus stated as he watched them. "We're just glad you're all safe."

"Guess it's a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead told Miko as he handed back her phone to the girl. "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah, that's okay," Miko stated as she shrug before looking at Jack and Raf and then looked over the black femme seeker. "I think after today I pretty much had Zombie closeup seared into my brain!"

The Prime than turned towards the seeker, who was standing.

"I have gotten in touch with Prowl and Jetfire," he spoke up as Mikadzuki moved to his side. "And they have agreed to help you with learning how to excess your weapons and in Jetfire's case to teach you how to fly."

"And I'll be going with you," Jazz told her with a smile.

"That'll be great," Moonshadow sighed before smiling as well. "Thank you."

"No, thanks are needed," Optimus informed her before he turned to Ratchet, who nodded.

The medic entered the coordinates for Diego Garcia before opening the ground bridge and with a nod the two 'bots walked through allowing it to close behind them. The three remaining Autobot Guardians took their charges home while Optimus and his mate headed for their berth for some time alone and recharge.


	12. 10: Operation Breakdown!

**_10: Operation Breakdown!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

 ** _P.S. I have decided to change Darklight's colors from being red and blue_** ** _like Optimus'_** ** _to being violet and cyan._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

It's been a week since the whole Shadow Zone fiasco and Arista returning to her Cybertronian form to better protect not only herself, but the three humans as well while it's been a month since learning that Darklight was going to be getting a sibling. The young seeker was still at Diego Garcia learning everything she can before returning to join Team Prime as the air support though it was reported by Jazz and Prowl that Moonshadow and Jetfire have formed a bond between them that resembles a Creator and his Creation. Mikadzuki could tell that Optimus was pleased about that as she knew, who the seeker's real creators were thanks to their sparkbond, and the former kunoichi have heard that the young seeker was planning to get rid of the last part of her name and making it Moonfire instead.

However, at the moment one could find the two mates still in recharge in their quarters though the Prime was holding onto Mikadzuki, who had her helm over where his spark is, in a possessive and protective hold with a servo on her abdomen plating. The blue and green femme was the first to come out of recharge and a small smile came to her face while she listened to her mate's spark beat as it almost lolled her back into shut down, but she lifted her helm up to look at the red and blue mech.

"Optimus-koi," she gently spoke. "You need to get up." All he did was turn onto his side facing her while also tightening his hold on her. "Sweetspark." Mikadzuki leaned up and gently kissed him on his lipplatting which made his optics snap opened. "Ohaiyo (Good morning)."

She smirked when he groaned and reclosed his optics to go back into recharge while burring his face in the juncture between her shoulder and neck, however, it was just as the Prime was about to fall back into recharge that their com. units beeped so with a vented sigh the red and blue Autobot reached up to turn it on.

"Yes, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

" _We need you and Crescent in the hanger_ ," Ratchet answered knowing that Mikadzuki was listening in.

"We'll be right there," the Autobot Commander informed before turning off the com. unit.

The Senju smiled as she quickly kissed him before climbing out of the berth and headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

With a vented sigh the red and blue mech got out of the berth and followed his mate out of their quarters.

...My Line...

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus scolded once he had Bulkhead's report as the yellow-green and red Autobot was repairing the guy.

"Breakdown jumped me," he defended his actions. "I knew I could take him...ugh."

The green wrecker looked over at Ratchet.

"Stay still," the medic ordered before he goes back to welding.

"But, we should see the other guy, right Bulk?" Miko asked.

"Huh...yeah," he sighed as he looked at her. "About that..."

"You didn't torched him?" the dark haired girl asked.

"Not exactly," answered the wrecker as he than looked at the others. "I thought that you all did."

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Optimus shared a look before looking back at Bulkhead.

"Oh."

"When I came too, Breakdown..." he trailed off for a bit. "Gone. I remember hearing a copter...Maybe it was Agent Fowler?"

"Not me," said Agent answered as he walked into the silo from the elevator. "But, I have an idea on who." He than moved towards the catwalk where he leaned on the railing. "Show me were this connapping occurred."

Mikadzuki shared a look with Optimus as Ratchet isolated the coordinates from the last ground bridge while also enhancing it for Agent Fowler to see it.

"This is were we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet told him.

"The Kamchatka peninsula in Eastern Russia," Fowler stated as the blue and green femme moved to stand next to her mate. "Much of it was abandoned twenty years ago when it's volcano first erupted."

"I remember hearing about that from Naruto, who learned about it in school," Mikadzuki stated.

"My intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler continued as he got right to the point.

"MECH?" Miko asked. "You mean those techy guys?"

"The very ones, who know of our existence, on your planet?" Ratchet asked.

"They must've tracked one of us there," Bulkhead added in while rubbing his fresh weld.

"But, what would they want with Breakdown?" asked Mikadzuki.

"What's it matter?" Arcee asked while brushing dust off her shoulder. "They can have him."

They all looked at Bumblebee, who buzzed in agreement.

"Yeah," laughed Bulkhead. "Dragged off by humans, ha! Guess I softened him for them, huh?"

The former kunoichi rolled her optics when the green wrecker pounded his fists together wincing as the impact jarred his wound.

"Uh-ah," Miko sarcastically agreed.

"Ratchet," Optimus spoke as he looked at the medic. "Reactivate the precious ground bridge coordinates." Mikadzuki looked at him. "We will rescue Breakdown."

"What?" the medic protested.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee also protested.

Bumblebee buzzed while shaking his head angrily.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead joined in. "Let the cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," the Prime stated while Mikadzuki placed a servo on his shoulder.

"Okay..." Arcee trailed off for a bit. "But, this is Breakdown we're talking about."

"Sometimes we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," the red and blue mech told them.

"Oh, what's that supposed to mean?" Bulkhead asked. "Breakdown's going to be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?"

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they posses the potential to change."

"I knew where this was headed," Bulkhead grumbled angrily.

"Bulkhead try to understand that by 'greater good' Optimus meant humankind," Mikadzuki growled a bit threateningly. "After all MECH presents a clear and present danger." She crossed her arms over her chest. "We don't need them learning about how to make their own versions of us."

"Crescent's right, two-ton," Fowler growled next while pushing past Miko. "We know MECH is obsessed with obtaining ground breaking technology."

"Which means that we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus finished.

It was than that Ironhide and Chromia came back their patrol and noticed that the tension in the hanger was really thick.

"Huh," Ironhide mumbled. "What happened?"

Mikadzuki looked at him as she rubbed her servo up and down the Prime's arm to help ease the tension as Bulkhead folded his arms across his chest while staring at the ground angrily.

"MECH has Breakdown," she answered simply and straight to the point.

"Oh," the black mech said in surprise. "That's not good though it's a bit funny."

"Come on, Bulkhead," Miko begged as she walked forward. "You've gotta go with!"

"Don't wanna," he pouted.

"Bulkhead," Optimus called out.

"Optimus, I'm sorry," the said bot turned to face him as he stood in front of the ground bridge. "I just can't do it."

"I support your choice," the Prime stated surprising everyone there.

"What?!" Miko and Bulkhead both asked at the same time.

"Given your history with Breakdown," the red and blue mech started to say. "Your judgement may be clouded and may put the mission at risk. And besides the Decepticon maybe in more need of a medic than another warrior." Ratchet joined them at the bridge looking not at all happy. "You will stay behind and man the ground bridge." Mikadzuki walked up to the Prime than and pulled him down for kiss before she pulled back. "Sweetspark..."

"I know, love," she interrupted while she softly rubbed the side of his face. "Be careful out there. I don't trust MECH to not try underhanded tactics to get what they want." She gave him another kiss. "Plus Silas seems to have an unhealthy interest in you and that worries me."

"I'll be careful," Optimus told her while giving the blue and green femme a small smile.

[You better or I'll take a page out my Carrier's book and make you recharge in another room] Mikadzuki told him through the bond while glaring at him slightly.

[Of course, My Spark] the Prime gulped before he turned towards his of Ironhide, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet. "Autobots, roll out!"

The group watched as they all transformed and then rushed through the ground bridge.

"Fine," Bulkhead growled at the empty tunnel. "Happy hunting."

It was that Chromia turned towards the Prime's consort while Miko let out a frustrated groan.

"So, why did Optimus want you to stay behind for?" she asked.

Mikadzuki looked sat the other femme with a small smile just as Darklight walked in.

"Optimus and I want to tell everyone at the same time," the former kunoichi answered as she picked up the violet and cyan colored mech. "And that includes those of NEST and the Autobots under Prowl's command."

"So, uh...what do you say?" the bot asked as he raised his hands above his head hauntingly. "Creature Double Feature?"

"Sure," sighed Miko as the two femme looked at each other.

"Whoo!" Fowler cheered happily. "I'm in."

The two femmes looked at each other before rolling their optics and walking away.

...My Line...

The ground bridge opened allowing the group Autobots to quickly transform with their weapons at the ready looking around them.

"No sign of life," Optimus stated as he stood to his full height. "Human or Cybertronian."

"Maybe we should have brought Mikadzuki," Ironhide stated. "What with her ability with her sensory ability." The Weapon Specialist than quickly held up his servos when the Prime glared at him. "It was just a suggested Prime."

Ratchet rolled his optics before looking around the place as he was the only one that knew about the new spark that the Prime's mate was carrying. Bumblebee deciding to save the black mech made a series of beeps and whirs when he saw tire tracks.

"Forget the tracks Bumblebee," Ratchet told him as the device he was holding beeped. "I'm picking up a faint Energon signal about 3 clicks North by Northwest."

"Breakdown," Optimus rumbled.

"But, we shouldn't be getting a signal unless..." Arcee trailed off.

"His Energon has been split," Ironhide finished as he looked at Ratchet.

...My Line...

Half way through the movie, Fowler managed to fall asleep while the two femmes were talking quietly with each other as Darklight was working on some Fuinjutsu that his Carrier gave him. Miko was setting on the top railing not at all watching the TV.

"Dinolizard VS Five Headed Ape," Bulkhead told her as he looked over. "You're missing a smack down."

"No," Miko sighed annoyed. "You're missing the smack down!" At this the two femmes looked up to stare at them. "Which sticks cause Breakdown's your archenemy, not Optimus', and definitely not MECH's."

"Miko, you don't understand," the green wrecker told her softly. "Breakdown and me...we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him." The two femmes looked over at them. "Not now, not ever."

"Duh, you don't have to bromance him, Bulk," Miko groaned. "You just need to beat him."

"Uh, what?"

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko went on.

Bulkhead looked over at the ground bridge before looking over at the two femmes, who rolled their optics.

"Go on," Mikadzuki sighed. "But, this is all on you."

The former wrecker nodded his helm before opening up the bridge and went on through.

...My Line...

The group of 6 Autobots moved around the place quietly and carefully while looking for Breakdown.

"This way," Ratchet told them as he lead the way while Arcee and Bumblebee were the first to sneak up to a corner of a random building to see this huge mansion. Ironhide, Optimus, and Ratchet followed behind them with their weapons at the ready. "Reading coming from right...here." The 'bots looked at the old mansion before they noticed a cybernetic eye sitting on a some kind of platform. "Breakdown's eye."

They all watched as the Autobot medic hooked up the eye to the scanner.

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"The optic receptors might have retained the final images seen," Ratchet answered as a video popped up.

"What ya know, weird science wins again," Acree commented as she put her servos on her hips.

The group of Autobots gathered to watch as a drill come towards the optic before it cut off making them all gasp while another video feed pops up.

" _Well, well, Optimus Prime_ ," Silas stated as they could see that Breakdown was being taken apart. " _A pleasure to set eyes on you again_."

"He's converted the optics into a two-way feed," Ratchet stated.

"And you must be Silas?" Optimus asked.

"In the flesh, but being that our captive is not one of yours," Silas sighed. "I have to admit, I was expecting Megatron."

"In this circumstance, Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe," Optimus informed.

"MECH is anything, but common," the human growled. "Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although Breakdown himself can't see so well anymore."

"We don't fear you," stated the Autobot Medic.

"Oh, but you should," Silas grinned. "In fact I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground."

This had everyone turning their attention to a bomb that had the Weapons Specialist feeling like an idiot for not noticing right away.

"It's a trap," pointed out Optimus.

"Would this be a 'Roll out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked him.

"Evacuate...NOW!" ordered the Prime.

That had them all running before they transformed into their alt-modes to drive away only for the shockwave to pick them up and then tossed them, however, the 6 Autobots were able to transform to catch themselves.

"So," Arcee stated as she walked up. "Any idea on where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?"

"Crescent's right," Ironhide mused as he looked at his leader. "He does have an unhealthy interest in you."

Bumblebee along with Ratchet let the Cybertronian version of a snort while Arcee smirked in amusement as the Prime shot a glare at his Weapons Specialist.

" _Bulkhead to Optimus_ ," they all heard their wrecker teammate com. " _Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of back up_."

With a shared look they all took off towards Bulkhead's coordinates as fast as they could.

...My Line...

The group of 6 managed to get to where Bulkhead was to see a group of Decepticons about to open fire on him, so quickly transforming the Autobots opened fire making the 'Cons to turn around before retreating with Breakdown.

"Engaging the enemy was even more foolish this time Bulkhead," Optimus told him. "But, I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see, I beat Breakdown," cheered the green 'bot. "And bashed them all with his own hammer! I won the rematch!"

"I'm sure that Miko would be proud," Arcee told him as Bumblebee nodded his helm.

...My Line...

Once back at the base and after Miko was taken home while the rest of the Autobots were in recharge, the Prime walked into his quarters where he saw his mate already in recharge herself. This made him smile before he gently and quietly climb onto the berth next to her where he wrapped her in a hug while placing his servo protectively over her abdomen before falling into recharge himself.


	13. Bonus Chapter!

**_Bonus Chapter: Telling the Autobots and the humans of NEST!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _The d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-Shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

A few weeks after the team mainly Bulkhead saved Breakdown, the while team and humans minus Arcee and Jack were at Diego Garcia. The two Autobot Teams in their holoforms, Agent Fowler, the two of three humans of Team Prime, Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, Sarah Lennox, and the human soldiers of NEST where setting at a large table for the annual meeting and catch up, but of course, Galloway had decided to join them making those that knew him all couldn't withheld a groan of annoyance. Mikadzuki growled as Galloway went on and on about how the whole Cybertronian race were dangerous and needs to be sent off world and only those, who knew her, got ready to move to stop her encase she decided to harm. Of course, it didn't help her infamous temper when started to demand their weapon technology and it was to the point that her right hand hovered over her kunai pouch that was strapped to her right thigh.

"And another thing," Galloway continued before he pointed at Raf and Miko. "Why are there children involved in this! It was bad enough with Witwicky, Banes, Spitz, and Senju, but these two are younger than they were!"

"It wasn't like there was a choice, Galloway," Fowler spoke up. "They ended up witnessing the Team Prime in action, so they had to be put under Autobot protection."

"Be that as it may, Fowler," the annoying man stated. "It is still a security risk! And that's even getting into the fact that they managed to find another one of them that was going around acting like it was one of us..."

"Did you just call Moonfire an IT?" Miko asked angrily as she glared at him. "Cause she is not an IT!"

"Stay of this little girl," Galloway ordered. "This is for the adults so keep your mouth shut."

"Little Girl?" the dark haired teen asked with a growl before she went to attack him only for Bulkhead to grab her. "Bulkhead!"

"This is not a good time, Miko," he told her gently before he made her set back down.

"Now as I was saying for I was interrupted," here the idiot glared at the girl. "I also heard that there is another child in the know as well." He than spun to look at the Prime with a glare on his face. "What are you and your bots thinking allowing this Prime?" Mikadzuki glare turned deadly at this. "Maybe offlining has messed with your brain." Galloway snorted. "Never trust a scrap heap to do a human's job."

"That's it!" the pinkette roared as she spring from her seat.

She moved to fast for the 'bots and the NEST soldiers to grab her though the Terror Twins; Sideswipe and Sunstreaker just kicked back and watched with unholy glee as their Prime's consort showed the infamous Uzumaki temper. The pinkette grabbed Galloway around his neck with her left hand and slammed him into a wall before she used her arm to keep him against it while holding a kunai at his throat.

"Holy Primus!" Miko and Raf yelled at the display of speed.

"Scrap," everyone else cursed.

"What have I told about your attitude towards my mate?" she asked with a growl.

"You told him that if he bad mouth Optimus again than you'll make his life a living hell," both sets of twins helpfully answered for him.

"Aw, that's right," Mikadzuki nodded her head. "Thank you, Mudflap, Skids, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker."

"Crescent!" Optimus called out as he walked forward carefully. "I know that your temper is short during this time, but you must control it."

The pinkette growled before she let Galloway go and replaced her kunai back into her pouch while turning around to head back to the Prime, however, she paused for a moment. It was than to everyone's and bots surprise as well as secret amusement Mikadzuki spun back around and launched her fist into the suited annoyance's face breaking his nose as well. They all than watched as Galloway ran out of the room to get away from the blue-gray eyed femme and to get his nose looked at by a doctor while said femme turned back to them all with a smirk in place.

"Damn, that felt good," she stated.

"Not good," Will told her in amusement.

"That was fragging great!" Epps finished for him in cheer.

Mikadzuki let out a sigh before she looked at the red and blonde haired twins.

"If he ever shows up here again than I want you two to prank the unholy pit out of him," she ordered.

The Terror Twins looked at each other with unholy glee shinning in their eyes while those, who stay in NEST, looked at them in fear.

"Well do ma'am," they agreed.

She gave them a nod before looking at Optimus, who had his arms crossed over his chest and didn't look happy, this had her letting out another sigh as she walked up to him.

"Crescent," he stressed.

"Ah," she told him as she placed a finger to his lips. "If I can't prank him like I had promised a year ago than a simple punch in the face and a broken nose is the lest of his worries." Mikadzuki wrapped both of her arms around his neck. "A broken nose is a small thing compere to losing his sanity cause if I could prank him than he would end up in the asylum."

All eyes turned towards the Prime, who for his part looked thoughtful, before he let out a sigh and nodding once. The mates moved back to join the others where Miko started to ask a million questions about how Mikadzuki could move that fast and she only shut up when Bulkhead covered her mouth with a nervous laugh.

"To answer your question Miko," the pinkette stated. "I..." She looked up at her mate, who smiled at her, before she let out a sigh. "I use to be human."

"WHAT?" the dark haired girl yelled once she removed Bulkhead's hand from her mouth.

"If that's true than how..." Raf trailed off in his question.

"Before I tell you more I need you two to swear that you'll never tell anyone else about this," she told them.

"We swear," the two agreed.

"As I already said, I had been human till about a year ago," she stated before she gestured to herself. "This is how I looked when I was human." She looked at Miko with narrow eyes as the dark haired girl opened her mouth. "And yes, Miko, pink is my natural hair color though it's more of a silver pink." The brown eyed teen snapped her mouth shut. "Anyways, I was born and raised in a place called the Elemental Nations to Senju Tobirama of the Senju Clan and his wife Senju Nagisa formerly of the Uzumaki Clan." She looked over at Raf next. "Now one can find the Elemental Nations here on Earth, but the Nations have been hidden by a barrier for 3000 years with only those of Uzumaki blood and Chakra being able to open it." Mikadzuki leaned into Optimus' side with a sigh. "However, what you two must understand is that while I may look to be in my 20s I am actually 73-years-old as I was born in the year 1937 under the name of Senju Mikadzuki."

"Than how did you and Optimus meet?" Raf asked.

"Mikadzuki was 13 when we meet," the Prime answered Raf. "You see, I had crashed landed in the Elemental Nations where a than 13-year-old Mikadzuki found me and afford me help in hiding."

"The people of the Elemental Nations are not understanding of those that are different than them," Mikadzuki added. "I knew that the people of Konohagakure no Sato..." She looked at those, who didn't understand Japanese. "Which translate from Japanese to English as the Village Hidden in the Leaves." They all nodded their heads. "Anyways, as I was saying, I knew that my fellow ninjas would attack first and ask questions never especially where my Father was concerned. I was his eldest child, his heiress, and only daughter..." Those with Daughters of their own nodded their head as they would be the same. "So, he was really protective of me. So, to keep any lose of life from happening I had showed Optimus to a cave..." She looked up at him with a small smile as he looked at her. "We got to know each other during his time stranded on Earth and..."

"We fall in love," the Prime finished as he smiled back at her before nuzzling her.

"Ok, that why do you still look so young?" Miko asked her.

"Well, I was 16-year-old when my Aunt, Mother, and I were working on a Seal," Mikadzuki answered in a way. "We had just finished with it when we were attacked by those hailing from Kumogakure no Sato better known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds." She let out a sigh. "You see, after the Hidden Villages had been created, a war between them broke out over more land and power. My Uncle, Senju Hashirama, the Leaf Village's first Hokage had tried to keep the peace, but not even he could stop the war from happening. My Uncle was an idealist to the point that he was a fool, but..." She snuggled into her mate a bit more. "He wouldn't have been Hashirama-Oji-sama if he wasn't." They all smiled at that. "Anyways, during my fight with one of the Kumo Nins my foot scuffed up a part of the seal and when I used my Chakra to kick him away from me it activated the seal. And the next thing I knew there was an explosion before I was than waking up to an older Sarutobi Hiruzen, an old student of my Father's and a friend of my younger Brothers." The pinkette looked down at her hands. "There I learned what happened and what became of my family and Clans. I found out that both of my Brothers married and had a son each, who both than went on to marry and have sons each as well." She looked at Sam and Mikaela. "You two know my Grandnephews actually, the eldest, who was named after my Father, Senju Tobirama and the youngest, Senju Naruto."

The couple gasped in shock before Mikadzuki went on to explain to Miko and Raf how she had went from being human to being Cybertronian.

"Ok, now we got that out of the way," Will sighed. "Can you please explain why Crescent's temper is shorter than before?"

Will shared a look with Prowl, Jazz, and Epps.

"Well..."

Optimus and the pinkette shared a look themselves.

"Sire, Carrier?" Darklight asked as he looked at them confused.

The Prime surprised the young mechling by pulling him into his lap while his mate smiled at azure blue eyed sparkling.

"What do you say think about having a younger sibling, Darklight?" the pinkette asked him before looking at the Scout of the team. "Bumblebee?"

"No way!" Miko, Mikaela, Sarah, and the Autobot femmes yelled at the same time as they stood up as one.

"What?" the males of both races asked.

Bumblebee was the first to figure it out as a bright smile came to his face.

"Your Carrying!" he yelled with cheer.

The Prime smiled down at the pinkette next to him as she leaned into him while nodding at the young scout.

"Carrying?" Epps asked as he looked over at Will.

"I think it their term for one being pregnant," the male Lennox answered as he looked at Ratchet, Jolt, and a third Medic, who was named First Aid.

"That is correct, Major," Ratchet informed him with a nod.

The females of both races rolled their eyes while shaking at their heads though the mechs of the Autobots where staring at the two mates in surprise before they had to jump on Ironhide, who was acting like an angry Sire, to stop him from attacking Optimus.

"Wow!" the humans all yelled as they moved out of the way.

"Ironhide!" Chromia yelled as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Chromia?" the Weapons Specialist asked as he struggled against his fellow mechs' hold.

Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she moved in front of Ironhide.

"Ironhide, please calm down?" she asked. "Yes, the Sparkling that I'm carrying was unplanned, but..." She looked over at her mate before looking at the mech that had helped her understand her form and it's weapons. "We're happy to be Creators again."

Glowing dark blue eyes meet glowing dark blue-gray eyes before the Weapon Specialists let out a sigh.

"Alright fine," he groaned as he stopped struggling.

That got him a smile from the pink haired femme, who pecked him on his cheek, before going back to Optimus. The two Specialists watched as their Prime and his Consort interacted with Darklight and as well as Bumblebee, who had in the last year or so, taken to calling them Sire and Carrier while the two Lennoxes walked up to the other two with smiles on their faces as they watched the small make shift family.

"They seem happy," Will stated with a smile.

"True," the Autobot femme agreed. "Anyway with optics and eyes could have seen the way those two looked at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking before they got together."

"I think their cute together," Sarah giggled. "They even make amazing parents if how well behave Darklight is. It's also sweet that they have took Bumblebee in."

Ironhide scowled before a small almost invisible smile appeared on his face before they all went to say their byes to those heading back to the silos outside of Jasper.

...My Line...

It was the next day when Team Prime found out about why Jack and Arcee weren't with them during the annual check in with NEST and the other Autobots. They all watched as the other blue femme rolled into the main hanger with two humans ridding her before they took off their helmets. Mikadzuki wrapped her right arm around Optimus' left while placing her left servo on his chest as she watched the much older human female, who was gawking at her mate, get off of Arcee.

"Mom," Jack said as he gestured towards the bots that had gathered around. "Meet my Science Fiction Club."

The dark haired older human smiled nervously while raising a hand to greet them.


	14. Author Note!

**_What's up everyone?_**

 ** _Minato Namikaze here with a question. You see, the q_** _ **uestion is for my new crossover story and I have been having it running around in my mind since I decided for my Original Male Character(s), Senju Satoru, having a mental problem and I can't seem to answer on my own.**_ ** _Now in the new crossover and if you have read it than you know that the young Senju suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder AKA D.I.D formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder AKA MPD. And if you also read the bonus chapter than you know that the main personality AKA the Light half, who is Satoru, is a Submissive while the his darker personality, Naton, is a dominate when it comes to interfacing which we humans ID as sex. You see, I can't seem to figure out if Optimus Prime should be a Sire or a Carrier or if Satoru/Naton should be a Sire or a Carrier to a new Sparkling. So I must ask...what do you think? Please and thank you. Je na (Bye)._**

 ** _With love,_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze_**


	15. 11: TMI!

**_11: T.M.I!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _Okay, I thought I let you all know that I am going to be skipping some episodes as really I just want to get the whole One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall episodes before entering Season 2 of the series. Plus I wanted to know how long Mikadzuki be carrying hers and the Prime's second Sparkling for. Should it be 5 Months or the normal 9 Months? So now that's out of the way, onto the d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did then Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

A week after meeting at NEST, one could find Mikadzuki standing with Arcee while Jack stood nearby them as the two of femmes talked about Cybertronian Sparkling names for both a Mech and a Femme seeing as the sea blue femme wanted another femme's opinion on names and with Chromia back at NEST helping with training Moonfire that just left the motorcycleformer.

"Arcee, Crescent," Ratchet called out without looking away from the screen. "A vehicular form is approaching."

"Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

They watched as the medic isolated the signal while enhancing before Mikadzuki let out a groan when she saw, who it was.

"Mom," Jack sighed.

"Again?" Arcee asked as she looked at Jack angrily.

"She worries..." Jack defended.

"I know all about worrying," Mikadzuki stated as she crossed her arms. "What with keeping Darklight safe and then wondering if the only thing of Bumblebee that comes back is his offline frame, but you don't see me acting like a helicopter Carrier."

Jack let out a sigh as his Mother's car came to a stop not far from him and the two femmes.

"Hi honey," the woman called before giving her Son a giant hug.

"Mom," he smiled as he halfheartedly returned the hug.

"Finished my shift early at the hospital, so I thought I'd swing by," she told him while smiling broadly. "Good to see you again, Doctor." Ratchet turned and nodded to her respectfully. "Arcee. Crescent." She smiled at the femmes above her. "So..." She looked around. "Where's Optimus?"

"On a scouting mission with Bumblebee," Ratchet answered though he did stiffen while Arcee's servo hover over her fellow femme's antenna encase she tried to harm the woman. "Sorry to disappoint."

"I wore heels and everything," June Darby mumbled.

"Mom!" Jack yelled horrified as he looked up at the Prime's mate.

"And when Optimus returns, he'll be going on a drive," growled the sea blue femme. "A really long drive."

"That's odd," Ratchet mumbled. "This is an extremely unusual magnetic flux for any planet."

Mikadzuki let out a sigh as she walked away heading for the quarters to which June noticed.

"What's up with her?" the female Darby asked confused.

"Crescent is Optimus' Wife in both our own and Cybertronian ways, Mom," Jack told him. "They even have a child together with another one on the way."

"Oh," his Mother said in surprise. "I didn't know."

"She knows that June, but bonded femme's as well as mechs tend to be possessive of their other half," Arcee explained as Bulkhead pulled in just than.

...My Line...

The sea blue femme growled under her breath as she paced within the berthroom that she shared with her mate trying to calm her temper down only to get more angry when she thinks of the human woman trying to flirt with _HER_ mech. Mikadzuki is aware that it is not June's fault as they didn't tell her that Optimus was already taken and really, who could blame the woman, what with the Prime being kind, caring, and protective when it comes to others no matter the race or specie, but she couldn't help being angry at the thought of that the older human woman trying to get the Prime's attention. She let out a vented sigh while she sat on the berth having decided that it would be best if she stayed away from June for a day or so as she placed a servo on her abdomen before she looked up when she heard the door slid open to see her mate walk in.

"Mikadzuki," he softly greeted.

"Optimus-koi."

He walked over to her before setting on the berth next to her where he than pulled her into a sideway hug.

"Are you alright?" he asked worried. "Ratchet informed me that you got a little angry at June earlier today."

The former kunoichi bite back a growl at the mention of the human woman before she than pushed the Prime onto his back where she than climbed on top of him followed by kissing him so that she could restake her claim. Said Prime wasn't all that surprised with the way she was acting as he kissed her back while allowing his servos to roam her sides and play with her transformation seams. It was a normal thing to feel possessive of one's mate and that is only emphasized by Mikadzuki's carrying statues so the other Autobots and himself were a bit surprised that she managed to walk away without trying to harm June.

Optimus felt a surge of pride that his mate managed to keep her helm long enough to get away from June before she did something that she would regret later on and he didn't have a problem with her restaking her claim either as interfacing helped along with the creation and building of the Sparkling's protoform. Mikadzuki was also allowing her own servos explore her mate's frame while opening her interface panel allowing the Prime to start stretching her valve before they moved further back onto the berth as they only had the other in mind.

...My Line...

It about two week since the other bots and Jack informed June about Optimus being off limits and in that time a lot of things have happened like the Autobots getting the Polarity Gauntlet, Bulkhead and Arcee along with their charges investigating an old Decepticon Energon Mine, and then the whole Immobilizer stick. Of course, Mikadzuki's Carrying statues was already starting to show with Ratchet advising her to keep from using her human form until the Sparkling emerges and her mate has completely confined her to the base. However, this meant that either Optimus or Ironhide picked up Darklight from school not that they minded, but if both were busy at the same time than he'll carpool with Raf and Bumblebee. The bots and humans all got a kick out of watching the red and blue mech wait on Mikadzuki servo and ped though this just meant that her normally short temper was even shorter than before that even Ironhide treads carefully when she is in one of her moods. About the only ones safe from her rampages were the four humans, Bumblebee, Darklight, and surprisingly enough Ratchet. June had found it amazing and amusing that just like pregnant human women, a pregnant Mech or Femme also had mood swings and weird cravings as well. What with Mikadzuki having been a human, she can still eat human food as long as it has at least a drop or two of Energon in it, so that really had the humans laughing as the Autobots just looked plain confused and grossed out.

...My Line...

A week after the whole thing with the immobilizer, once could find Mikadzuki walking into the main center after giving Darklight two more sealing formals just as Miko ran through the ground bridge just after dropping the mop. The femme let out a sigh as she went to set down on some crates feeling a bit weary from being cooped up even though she knew that it was to protect her and the Sparkling, but it still didn't mean that she had to like it. She was softly humming a song under her breath to the little spark thinking back to how attentive her mate was being towards her and finding it amusing. The sea blue femme stopped humming when Bulkhead and Miko returned through the bridge before she looked up at them in confusion as Ratchet was running scans on the green wrecker.

"I helped lose that thing and I want to help it!" Bulkhead complained as he moved to stand up. "I need to get back in the field with Optimus!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Ratchet stated as he pushed the back down. "You are under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full neuro net is a better use of your time."

"C'mon, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan!" he laughed as he flicked off the sensors that Ratchet had put in place.

"He seems fine to me," Miko stated as she stood next to Bulkhead's peds.

"Well, if you insist on making yourself useful..." the white and orange mech bent down and picked up a mob and held out of Bulkhead. "Than you can help Miko tidy up."

Mikadzuki let out a giggle as Bulkhead took the mob from him.

"Ugh!" the dark haired girl groaned. "He's mad with power!"

"That Ratchet for ya," Bulkhead laughed. "No vector squad alright."

"What?" both the former kunoichi and Miko asked at the same time.

"Yeah, do we have an paint around here?" the wrecker asked as he looked at the mop.

"Art project?" Miko asked. "Cool!"

The sea blue femme watched as they went off to paint with a smile before she went back to softly humming under her breath again. She only stopped humming when Miko ran over to them looking a bit worried though serious for the first time.

"Seriously Ratchet, Crescent!" Miko called out. "You two have got to check out what Bulkhead is painting in here."

"Yes, yes," Ratchet sighed as he moved to follow her. "I'm sure that one hasn't lived until they've seen Bulkhead's take on still life with lug nuts."

Mikadzuki stood up and followed them as she had a bad feeling about this.

"See?!" Miko asked as she pointed. "Did I tell you or what?"

"Scrap," Mikadzuki sighed as she looked at the sight in front of her.

Bulkhead was painting on the walls of the control room with white paint using a mop, but instead of a picture it was Cybertronian Hieroglyphics and he was muttering something under his breath that was confusing the hell out of her.

" _That_ is not art," Ratchet told her. "It's science."

"We need to tell Optimus and the team," Mikadzuki informed him.

"Right," the medic agreed with her before walking over to the com. links.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the rest of the team to show up and right now one could find them standing with Ratchet looking at the image of Bulkhead's processor. Mikadzuki stood next to her mate while leaning into his right side with her arms wrapped around his waist as he had his right arm wrapped around her from behind and his servo was resting on her hip.

"This hotspot you see here," Ratchet explained. "It's information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold on," Miko told him in a panicked. "It's alive. It's on fire. And it's in Bulkhead's brain?!"

"Chill Miko," Bulkhead told her from where he was laying on a medical berth. "The data's only in a fraction of my brain. Infestisimal by standard neuro-net densities." The wrecker paused as his optics widen before he looked at Ratchet. "Wait...How do I know all that?"

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish," Optimus spoke up. "The living data must've been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access."

"A security measure," Ratchet agreed with a nod.

"It would've jettisoned heaven word, lost to the stars..."

"Except my fat engine block got in the way," Bulkhead said with a cackle while knocking against his helm.

"Every 'Con there made a grab for it," Arcee pointed out to them. "But, it goes off as soon as Miko touches it?"

"The cylinders originated from Cybertron's Golden Age," Ratchet informed them. "Predating the Autobot/Decepticon Division."

"So those that are not of Cybertron would have been considered a threat," Mikadzuki finished as she looked up at her mate.

"Any alien life forms such as humans."

Miko looked down while Bumblebee buzzed as he gestured to the walls.

"So here's the question," Arcee started to translate for him. "What are we staring at? Genius or gibberish?"

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up..." Ratchet started to say. "But, these equations seem to be that of a formula for synthetic energon."

Just then chamber broke out into cheers as Bumblebee buzzed.

"We hit mother load," Arcee translated happily.

Mikadzuki sweatdropped as Optimus stiffen in her hold while the others all got their hopes up.

"Miko, do you understand what this means?" Bulkhead asked.

"Huh?" she mumbled confused.

"Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life force," Bulkhead explained. "With the national stuff in short supply here on Earth. This could solve a whole lot of problems."

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tides of this war," Optimus finished for him.

He pulled the sea blue femme closer to his frame as she kept quiet while watching the others. The former kuniochi knew how to not get her hopes up though she threw that up to having been human and was more of a realist like her Father than an idealist like her Uncle.

"Or handing us the keys to revitalizing Cybertron," Ratchet added on.

"We got all the goods and all Megatron has got is an empty bucket," Arcee joked.

"How many times have I got to use my noggin to save the day," Bulkhead stated as he knocked on it.

...My Line...

The former kuniochi stood with Ratchet and Optimus off to the side while Bulkhead was writing out the formula and mumbling under his voice.

"Got another one for you log in Ratchet!" Arcee called as she and Bumblebee brought another panel over to place it with the others.

The Prime still had his arm around the femme next to him as they looked at a scan of Bulkhead helm.

"This here is a scan of Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier," Ratchet was telling Optimus. "This scan..." He than moved over to another one. "Was just recorded minutes ago." Mikadzuki stared at the scan in surprise and worry to which the red and blue mech pulled her closer to him where she snuggled into his side. "It is as I feared. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hopped he was purging the data, but he seems to be merely transcribing it as it..."

"Consumes his mind," Optimus finished for him as he felt his mate's worry for the wrecker over their bond.

"And from all indications by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thought, his memories could be wiped clean," Ratchet informed them grimly.

"But, if we stop him, goodbye, synthetic energon," Acree stated.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him," Ratchet said. "We don't exactly have instant access to the wisdom of the ancients."

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed," Optimus spoke up. "No matter the cost."

"If the living data transmitted itself from the cylinder perhaps we could somehow coax it back inside," Ratchet hypothesized.

"How are we supposed to get it back from the Decepticons?" Arcee asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us," Optimus said, but he didn't go further in explaining it.

It didn't long before a plan was made and the four Autobots got ready to leave.

"Be careful," Mikadzuki told them.

"We'll be fine, my Spark," the Prime said as he gently cupped her face in his servos.

Dark blue-gray optics meet azure blue optics as the femme gave her mate a small smile while her optics shinned with the love she has for him. The Senju let out a vented sigh as she leaned into his touch while placing her right servo over his left servo before she leaned up and kissed him softly. The Autobot Leader return the kiss for a moment before they pulled away though their lips were just barely touching as Ratchet opened up the Ground Bridge for them.

"I love you," she whispered.

"As I love you," he whispered back before going to join the others. "Autobots! Roll out!"

She watched as they all transformed and left through the bridge before turning around to head to check on Darklight not noticing that Miko and Bulkhead went through the ground bridge.

...My Line...

It was a few hours later when Mikadzuki returned to the main control room where the others all were standing around Bulkhead. Once she joined them, the Prime took her servo into his own as they looked at Ratchet, who was running a third scan.

"The data has been completely expelled," Ratchet said as he turned around to face them. "But, Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive."

"I guess that the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it," Miko sighed. "Heaven-ward. Lost to the stars." The sea blue femme looked away form the softly crying human. "It's my fault that you guys will never know the rest of the formula..." The former Kunoichi looked up at her mate. "And it's my fault that Bulkhead's gone..."

"Miko," Optimus rumbled softly. "Your quick thinking has prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands."

"If anyone would've backed that play," Arcee stated with a shaky voice. "It's Bulkhead."

"It's simply to early to know the extent of his condition," Ratchet added to the surprise of Mikadzuki, softly. "Something as small as a familiar sight or small, perhaps even a sound, could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

Miko perked up at that making the once human femme to smile before she helped the dark haired human female with her amp. They all watched as the young girl hooked it all up, turned it up high as she could get it, and then she strum a single cord with it echoing through the base. They all looked at the wrecker on the berth and for a bit nothing happened before familiar neon blue onlined with a groan.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked.

Mikadzuki giggled as said Autobot sat up making sounds and playing an air guitar to her amusement.

"I love that song," Bulkhead cheered before he looked over at his human friend. "Miko?"

The two smiled at each other while the two mates left the hanger for their berthroom.


	16. 12: Stronger, Faster!

**_12: Stronger, Faster!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze:_** ** _Okay, I thought I let you all know that I am going to be skipping some episodes as really I just want to get the whole One Shall Stand and One Shall Fall episodes before entering Season 2 of the series. Plus I wanted to know how long Mikadzuki be carrying hers and the Prime's second Sparkling for. Should it be 5 Months or the normal 9 Months? So now that's out of the way, onto the d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did than Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

Mikadzuki onlined her optics and blinked a bit before she sat up, however, when she went to climb out of the berth to get washed up, but ended up letting out a squeak of surprise when she was pulled back before the all to familiar faceplate of the red and blue mech hovered over her. This got a small giggle out of her before she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his lip components.

"Ohaiyo, Optimus-koi," she greeted him.

"Good morning to you, too, my Spark," the Prime returned the greeting. "So, where did you think you were going?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting cleaned up," Mikadzuki answered as she rubbed the false glass of his chest plates getting his engine to rev. "But, I can think of something else to do."

The Senju leaned up again and nipped at his neck cables getting a moan from him as her servos ran over his chassis.

"You are making it hard to resist..." the red and blue mech paused letting out a groan as he felt his interface panel heat up. "And have my way with you like last night."

"Maybe I don't want you to resist," his mate hummed as she continued to pepper his neck cables with kisses, nips, licks, and she even sucked on a really sensitive spot that she found which got a louder groan from him.

The Prime shivered in pleasure before he allowed his own servo to roam the carrying femme's chassis though he did linger on her expand abdomen plating. Last week when the new spark had moved down into Mikadzuki gestation chamber, the both of them started to merge their sparks again to strengthening their bond as mates when they interface. Optimus groaned even more when Mikadzuki sent a pulse of lust through their bond mixed with the love she has for him. It was just as the femme was about to reopen her interface panel after having gotten the Autobot Leader onto his back and had climbed on top of him, when the alarm went off. The Prime sat up with her saddling his lap as they looked over towards the door before looking back at each other.

"We'll have to continue this later tonight, my Spark," the Prime told her as he gently kissed her.

All she did was give him a seductive smirk that promised fun that night before she climbed off his lap and head for the washracks with a sway to her hips as she moved. All the red and blue mech could do was groan in annoyance while he got himself under control and then joined his mate in cleaning up what they did the other night.

...My Line...

"More energon on the move," Arcee said as the two mates walked into the control and over to them.

"Again," Bulkhead groaned.

"Their recent activity suggests a familiar pattern," Optimus stated. "The Decepticons are desperately scouting for new deposits to mine. Autobots-"

"Optimus," Ratchet called as he walked over hesitantly. "If one of you comes back wounded this time - well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood," the Prime nodded. "Activate the ground bridge." He than looked over at Mikadzuki. "Sweetspark..."

"I know, love," she told him with a smile.

He kissed her on her forehelm before he turned towards the others.

"Autobots, roll out!" he ordered.

The two that were being left behind watched as they all transformed and sped through the bridge before Ratchet vented a sigh.

"Sometimes, I wish I could do more."

Mikadzuki watched him walk off before she turned around to head to see if Darklight was up and then go over Jazz's report of how Moonfire was fairing in her training with her adopted Sire, Jetfire. With the 'Cons signals appearing everyday, Optimus hardly has the time to recharge, so where would he find the time look at the reports especially when he has to try and make time for his own mate and Sparkling. It might have been better if Ironhide was still with them, but Prowl needed him to test Moonfire's weapon skills to see if she was ready to become an Autobot and then join Team Prime as their air support.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki sat on the ground reading over a datapad from behind Darklight's human form as he focused on the fuinjutsu that she was teaching him. The blue femme had a smile as she glanced up to look at her eldest Sparkling, who let out a cheer of joy, before going back to the datapad when her com. link went off.

" _Raf to Crescent_."

The Senju reached her right servo up to her audio rapter.

"Crescent here," the dark blue-gray optics femme said. "What's wrong Raf?"

" _Something's wrong with Ratchet_ ," the young human boy answered.

"What do you mean?"

" _I mean, he just fall to the ground in a dead faint_ ," Raf answered.

Mikadzuki narrowed her optics in thought before she stood up and subspace the datapad.

"I'm on my way Raf," she told him. "Crescent out." She looked back at Darklight, who was looking at her. "Continue with the fuinjutsu that I gave you."

"Okay, Carrier," he agreed.

The Senju smiled at him before she turned around and walked out of the room for the main control room.

...My Line...

"Ratchet!" Raf called out as Mikadzuki walked into the room. "Ratchet!"

"How is it that such small beings can be so loud?" the medic asked with a groan while the sea blue femme picked Raf up off him.

"Ratchet, are you alright?" Mikadzuki asked him.

"Are you hurt?" Raf asked next. "You fell."

"I'm fine," Ratchet answered as he checked his arm. "I'm..." He than checked his wrist where his scans of all the 'bots' vitals were kept. "More than fine. Ha! Energy efficiency is up 30%!? Motor function optimal." He cackled before looking at Raf, who was back on the ground. "Any word from the others?"

Raf shook his head while watching him making the medic grumbled and turned to the computer system.

" _Ratchet_ ," Optimus voice carried through a few minutes later. " _Lock onto Arcee's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge_."

"I'm locked on," Ratchet told him. "Arcee, decelerate and prepare to return to base."

" _Save it Ratchet_ ," Arcee stated. " _I'm too close_."

"Don't be a fool!" Ratchet yelled as he watched her signal flashed. "She's hurt." He than turned to Raf. "Man the ground bridge."

The two watched him go through the ground bridge before they looked at each other. By the time the others returned, Mikadzuki was setting on a nearby metal crate and Raf was by the human computers when they came through ground bridge.

"What happened?" Raf asked as he walked up to where they were.

Ratchet walked over to the sea blue femme to give her the annual check up for a carrying Cybertronian.

"All I saw was the glory after math," Bulkhead laughed in answer just as the medic finished. "But, I heard the doc was a one-bot wrecking machine."

The Consort walked over to Optimus, who looked her over, and when he saw that she was fine, the Prime pulled her to his side.

"Hey there, little fella," Ratchet said as he picked up Raf with one of his servos.

He smiled while he threw Raf up into the air once before putting him back down though Mikadzuki could only stared at him in shock.

"Alright," Acree spoke up. "What's your secret?"

"No secret," the medic answered with a shrug before he reached for a green container. "Just a little something I like to call Synthen."

"From the data that Bulkhead transcript?" Arcee asked as she held in her servos. "I thought the formula was..."

"Incomplete?" Ratchet finished for her as she handed it over to Bumblebee. "Not anymore."

Bumblebee buzzed before Bulkhead took it from him.

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy," Bulkhead stated.

Optimus took the container into his free servo and held where his mate could see it as well.

"Ratchet," the Prime rumbled. "I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject."

"Optimus," Arcee spoke as she turned to him. "You didn't see him out there. He was in overdrive. We should all try this stuff."

"Or give Ratchet more so that we can take a vacation," Bulkhead laughed as he turned to face the rest of them.

"Well, I agree that results seem promising," Optimus told them all as he walked up to the medic. "But, I recommend that further testing should be confined to machines." The red and blue Prime handed the container back over to Ratchet. "Not Autobots." He glanced over to his carrying mate before looking back at the lime green bot. "Outnumbered though we maybe, old friend, but at the present moment we need a warrior in the laboratory more than we need another in the field."

The Autobot Leader turned away as the group all disengaged with each going about their own activities for the day. The sea blue femme walked up to him before they headed for their quarters to get some time alone together.

...My Line...

The two of them laid on the berth just enjoying each other companion though the Prime's servo rested upon the femme's expand abdomen plating thinking about what to call their second sparkling. Azure blue optics looked down where his servo rested when he felt another being placed upon it before he glanced into dark blue-gray optics.

"What's on your mind, love?" Mikadzuki asked.

"I was just thinking of some designations for our Sparkling," he answered.

"Oh," she breathed with a small smile as she moved onto her elbow to look at him better. "And what are they?"

"Well, I have two designations for a mech in mind," the Prime told her making an optic ridge raise in question. "Hotrod and Stormblade."

He watched as she got a thoughtful look on her face and in her optics before she grinned at him.

"They are both good and strong designations for a mech, but I do like Hotrod more," she informed him.

"Yes, I was leaning more towards Hotrod, myself," the red and blue mech agreed with her. "As for femme's designations. I was thinking of Moonstrike."

The femme leaned down placed a kiss upon his lips before pulling back to look at him.

"It's prefect," she told him as she rubbed the false glass of his chest plates getting his engine to rev for the second time that day.

"Mikadzuki, we shouldn't start something that we might not be able to finish," he stated with a groan as his mate nipped at his neck cables while her free servo ran over his chassis.

The sea blue femme moved from his neck to kiss his lips again before they both got up out of the berth and headed for the main hanger.

...My Line...

The two mates had just walked into the hanger when the alarm went off.

"Looks like the Cons hit another vein," Arcee stated as she turned to face Optimus.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bulkhead protested. "Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?"

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise," Optimus rumbled.

"But, you may never know if it will acquire additional firepower," Ratchet called out from behind them making them all turned to see the mech was leaning against the wall in a casual stance. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty along side Crescent." The medic than walked towards the ground bridge as Bumblebee buzzed in question while the consort just blinked. It was down right obvious that he was not allowing no to be an answer. "Now let's go put some hurt on those Decepticons."

Mikadzuki looked up at her mate with a worried look before the yellow and black mech walked over to activate the ground bridge.

[Be careful] she told him through their bond. [I do not like how Ratchet is acting]

[Neither do it, my Spark] the Prime agreed with her. [For now rest and spend some time with Darklight and Bumblebee cause when I get back...]

He sent a spike of lust through the bond making his femme to shiver in want before he quickly kissed her and then followed others through the bridge.

"Come on, Bee," Mikadzuki called out. "Let's go get Darklight and then hang out. Just the three of us."

The young scout buzzed happily as he quickly joined her before they headed for the youngest mech's quarters to get him.

...My Line...

The three Cybertronians where all in the main hanger encase that the others try and get hold of them. Mikadzuki though looked worried as she felt Optimus' hurt and sorrow through the bond making her wonder what could have happened.

" _Bumblebee, bridge us back_ ," they heard Optimus.

The Scout quickly moved to activate the bridge allowing them come through without Ratchet while the Prime's consort moved towards the Autobot Leader.

"I can't lock onto Ratchet's coordinates," Arcee told him.

"That bogus energon must be scrambling his signal," Bulkhead stated.

"Keep trying," the red and blue mech ordered. "We must find Ratchet before he finds Megatron."

[Optimus-koi?]

The Prime looked over at her before his optics fall to her middle.

[I am fine, sweetspark]

[Yeah, I'm going to have to call bullshit] Mikadzuki told him as she placed her servos on her hips. [Do not _TRY_ and _LIE_ to the Daughter of Senju Tobirama] She gave him a narrow opticed look. [I have an ingrained lie detector especially seeing as I was trained to look underneath the underneath. And I can feel your emotions just as you can feel mine, love]

Optimus vented a sigh as he looked back at the others.

[I do not want to stress you] the Prime informed her as he turned back to her. [Such stress is not good for you and the Sparkling especially as you have just entered the fourth Earth month of carrying]

"Optimus, Ratchet signal!" Arcee called out stopping their private talk while pointing at the main computer. "It's back online!"

"Bumblebee!" the Prime called as he looked over at the other mech, who nodded his helm with a buzz, before opening it. "Autobots, roll out!"

They all watched as the three Autobots rushed through the bridge quickly before moving to get the med-bay sat up for their medic this time. Three pairs of optics stared in surprise and shock when the others came back through the bridge with Optimus carrying a hurt Ratchet in his arms before Mikadzuki sprung into action thanking Primus and Kami that she had the insight to have asked Mikaela teach her about being a mechanic and Ratchet about being a medic while she was still human. They all stood around the med-berth once Ratchet was hooked up to an energon line and monitor to keep track of his vitals waiting for him to wake up. The consort held her mate's servo in her own just as their medic woke up with a groan and going to sit up.

"Easy, old friend," Optimus ordered as he reached out to rest a gentle servo on his shoulder. "You lost a lot of Energon - good and bad."

"I..." Ratchet panted as he searched Optimus optics frantically. "I didn't intend to hurt anyone, I...I just wanted so badly too..."

"Help us," the Prime finished for him. "We know. But, you nearly caused the loss of something irreplaceable; our medic, and a most trusted friend." Mikadzuki smiled as Ratchet relaxed a little at that. "You did lead us to a much needed energon supply." The Prime stepped aside while motioning towards the pile of energon cubes that Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to add to. "And for that we all should be grateful."

"The synthetic energon formula clearly needs refining before it can be tested again," Ratchet stated. "On machines, not Autobots."

Optimus nodded his helm in agreement.

"Let us take comfort in the fact that you were able to dispose of the quantity that remained."

The red and blue mech than looked towards the sea blue femme, who moved away, and started towards their quarters getting a smile form Ratchet.

"Go, Optimus," the medic told him. "You two need some time alone together and focus on the newspark." The Autobot Leader looked over to Darklight, who was watching Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "We'll watch over Darklight for you two."

The Prime nodded as he looked back his friend.

"Thank you, old friend."

They all continued to go about getting more energon while their leader went to find his mate and consort.

...My Line...

 ** _{A/N: This part of the chapter has sexual content, so if your under the age of 17 or just don't like it than go ahead and stop reading.}_**

The two mates laid next to each other on their berth just enjoying the others presence before the Prime moved to hover over the femme, who smiled up at him. Mikadzuki placed her servos on his chest where she started to rub the false glass of his chest plates getting his engine to rev.

"Do you really know how hard it is not to take you when your being a tease?" the Prime asked in a playful growl.

"Than why are you holding back for?" the Senju asked with giggle before she than leaned up and nipped at his neck cables getting a moan from him as her servos ran over his chassis.

"You really know how to make me..." the red and blue mech paused letting out a groan as he felt his interface panel heat up. "Fight to keep control of myself, don't you?"

"Now what kind of mate would I be if I didn't know that?" his mate hummed in question as she continued to pepper his neck cables with kisses, nips, licks, and she even sucked on a really sensitive spot that she found which got a louder groan from him.

The Prime shivered in pleasure before he allowed his own servo to roam the carrying femme's chassis though he did linger on her expand abdomen plating like he did earlier that morning. Optimus groaned even more when Mikadzuki sent a pulse of lust through their bond mixed with the love she has for him. The femme opened her interface panel after having gently pushed the Autobot Leader onto his back and had than climbed on top of him. The red and blue Autobot groaned when the former human's digits managed to get under the seams of his armor to play with the wires that lay underneath while she kept her attention on his neck cables before his own interface opened allowing his girth out. An even deeper groan was heard from him when the former kunoichi started kissing, nipping, sucking, and licking her way down his chassis till she reached his pelvis area.

The sea blue femme glanced up at him for a moment before she teasingly licked his spike from the base to the tip which got a gasp of pleasure and surprise. Mikadzuki than took the head into her mouth sucking and licking it listening as the Prime moaned with a few groans while she started to bob her helm up and down on the spike taking as much of it as she can into her intake with each downward movement. Said Prime let out a moan as he gripped the berth's covers tightly as his consort pleasured him, her way and he can't say that he didn't like it cause than he be lying.

"Mikadzuki, keep this up and I'll overload," Optimus groaned.

The Senju released the spike from her month with a pop before giving it one last lick and then climbed up to only be drawn into a kiss. The Autobot Leader rolled over till his mate was under him this time while being mindful of the Sparkling that was still growing before his servo moved down to her valve that was already hot and wet. The Prime gently stretched her out as he kept kissing her drawing her glossa into a play fight with his own getting mewlies and moans from her.

"Oh, Primus!" Mikadzuki moaned as the Prime rubbed at that sensitive bundle of nodes that was deep inside of her frame that has the shorter 'bot seeing white and letting out a louder moans. "Optimus, please, I need, I… please."

"What do you need, Mikadzuki?" the red and blue mech asked his consort making the sea blue femme's faceplates grew hotter as he had always knew what she wanted. "Well? There's no need to be embarrassed."

The consort arched her backstruts while she writhed as the Prime continued his ministrations.

"Optimus, please, I need your spike...please," she moaned.

Removing his digits from within her, Optimus lined his spike up with his mate's valve while wrapping her legs around his waist before pushing his spike into her with a quick thrust of his hips.

"Dear Primus," the red and blue mech groaned once he was completely sheathed inside of Mikadzuki.

He didn't waste time in starting a gentle and slow paced thrust even though she was used to his size after the many times the 'faced.

"So good," gasped Mikadzuki. "Prime…."

The Prime groaned as he picked up the pace slightly making the blue femme threw her helm back with a loud moan as she arched her backstrut. The red and blue Autobot gave a deeper thrust which hit a certain familiar sensitive bundle of nodes to which got a louder moan from the femme.

"Oh, yes," she mewled. "Right there." The Autobot gave slightly more deeper thrust as he started to pick up the pace more. "Do it again!" And the red and blue leader made sure to angle his thrust at that spot while going even deeper till his spike was hitting Mikadzuki's gestation chamber with each thrust causing both bots' cooling fans to kick onto the maximum. The femme arched her backstruts at the pleasure of each thrust that just gets faster with inward thrust. "Oh, Optimus!" The Senju rolled her hips, meeting her Prime's thrusts with her own. "More!" Optimus leaned forward a bit and pounded into her. "Prime, please!" With a growl, the red and blue mech lost all semblance of restraint and that was just what his mate had wanted as he sat a fast and hard pace. "Yes! Harder! Faster! Optimus!"

The femme's vocalizations turned to static as she almost convulsed in overload while she gashed lubricant from her valve and it was too much for the Prime as the younger 'bot's tight valve spiraled down on his spike that Optimus allowed himself to overload within his berthmate with a grunt. The taller and bigger mech removed the other ones legs from around his hips before pulling out carefully. The Prime laid down next to her as both of them panting while their cooling fans worked over time to cool their frames down from their activity just as the Senju climbed back on top of him again though she had a seductive smirk on her faceplate. The red and blue mech let out groan when his mate took his spike into her valve for the second time before they had another round or two.


	17. 13: One Shall Fall!

**_13: One Shall Fall!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** _ **Transformers cause if I did than Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies**_ ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl**_

...My Line...

"And it was written in the covenant of Primus, that when the 47 Spheres align, a perpetual conflict with culminate, upon a world forged from chaos," Optimus read as they all stood at the main computer a week later. "The weak shall perish in a shadow of a rising Darkness."

"No skies raining fire?" Arcee asked sarcastically

"It goes without saying," Ratchet interjected before anything else was said. "It is a doom prophecy after all."

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Mikadzuki spoke up from where the Prime had forced her to sit at when standing hurt her peds. "I hate self filling prophecies."

Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Arcee grinned at that.

"I say it's a load of hooey," Bulkhead laughed.

"Yeah," the Senju said sarcastically. "Trying saying that after having to deal with the one about the Fallen..." Here Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, and herself shot the Autobot Leader a glare, who continued to look at the computer not meeting their optics. "And let's see if you still say that, Bulk."

"Anyways, I have always thought that the ancients were referring to our planet," Ratchet stated. "But, being that Cybertron has been dark for eons."

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here..." Optimus finally spoke up again.

"Hold it!" the sea blue femme called out as she gave her mate a look of disbelief on her face. "You have known about these superstitions and never once spoke of them before..."

"Why all the ominous rumbling now?" Arcee asked.

"Because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers is nearly upon us," the Prime answered.

"And it would seem it's end point is Earth," Ratchet finished for him.

"Scrap."

"Uh...crazy coincidence, right?" Bulkhead asked with a nervous chuckle.

"How long are we talking?" Arcee asked looking serious now.

"A few days," Ratchet turned to her. "At most."

"However unsettling this revelation maybe, I am more concerned worth those, who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them along."

"Just what we need," the dark blue-gray opticed femme a vented sigh. "A delusional Megatron."

Ratchet let out a snort at that.

"Agreed," he seconded.

...My Line...

Mikadzuki watched her oldest Sparkling in his human form and the three humans all looking at things on a conspiracy website with Jack listing things off.

"Uh, hold!" Jack called to Raf. "Camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do?" Miko asked with a laugh as she fall back into the couch. "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

"Wait," Ratchet called as he looked up from his more recent project. "Is that Bumblebee?"

"Oh a conspiracy website," Raf answered with a nod while turning the screen towards the mech. "Where people post evidence of 'close encounters'. But, we have it under control, Ratchet." He than readjusted his glasses. "We just scrub Bee...and replace him with..."

The group watched as Raf replaced the picture of Bumblebee with a cat in a spacesuit.

" _Marscat says: Take me to your feeder_."

Than to their all of their surprised Ratchet laughed making those there to gawk at him.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked the others while the medic turned away from them embarrassed.

The Senju giggled from where she was while Darklight cackled in as Jack turned to Optimus with a smile.

"Hey, Optimus," Jack called out to him as the sea blue femme walked up to the red and blue mech. "You...wanna see something funny?"

"No," was the Prime's quick answer though he glances at his mate quickly when she took his servo into her own.

"Don't take it personally," Arcee told them as she walked up with Bulkhead. "Prime's are built that way."

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool," Bulkhead rumbled.

"While Optimus keeps his emotions in check unless it comes to Crescent and Darklight," Ratchet stated. "I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a Prime."

Mikadzuki placed her free servo and placed on Optimus' chest when she felt him straighten.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked as he looked over at the two mates.

"On Cybertron, on isn't _born_ into greatness," the former kunoichi answered. "They must _earn_ it."

"So, different how?" Miko asked. "We talking, party-animal?"

The consort let out a snort of amusement at that.

"No, no," Ratchet answered her. "Optimus was more like..." He paused to think for a moment before looking at the older human boy. "Jack."

"What?" the said human boy asked. "I'm nothing like Opti-"

" _Prime_!" they all heard Fowler call. " _Those tech heights my departments been tracking; we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics_." The Prime shared a look with the Senju before looking back at the screen. " _Until moments ago when security cameras at Pennington's edge particle collider captured this_."

"Soundwave," Jack breathed when Optimus had enhanced the two picture.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat," Miko offered.

" _The 'Con without a face made off with thee cutting edge conductor_ ," Fowler told them. " _Here's a punch list of everything we've confirmed stolen to date_."

"Plasma conductor, Neutron shield, Tesseract?" Ratchet read the list off from beside the Prime. "There's only one thing missing if they are tempting to build another Space Bridge."

"And that would be?" Miko asked.

"An ample power source," was the answer Ratchet gave her.

The two mates shared a look with each other as they both felt the other's worry.

...My Line...

" _Prime_ ," Fowler called out again as the sun was raising. " _The 'Con's really stepped in it this time. They hit a US military lab. Our unit boys will hold them off until your team shows_."

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation has reached it's zenith," Optimus told him. "And you know that I can't condone a signal human casualty." They watched as Fowler let out a sigh before giving the order to evacuate the lab before the Prime turned around. "Ratchet activate the ground bridge."

"Be careful out there, Sweetspark," Mikadzuki told the red and blue mech as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"As you wish, my Spark," the Autobot Leader with a slight cackle.

She stood back with the other two bots, who weren't going, as the Prime and his team raced through the bridge. The Senju than looked over the yellow and black mech, who transformed down, and allowed Raf to climb inside.

"Bumblebee kept out of trouble and make sure that Raf is kept safe," Mikadzuki told him.

{Yes, Carrier} Bumblebee buzzed before he sped out of the base.

Mikadzuki moved back to the crates that she had been setting on where Darklight in his Cybertronian form joined her with a datapad in hand as he needed help with the homework that Ratchet and his Sire has him doing about Cybertron and it's history. The Senju had learned the planet's history from Optimus for a year when she was 13 than the Prime picked back up the lessons when she was physically 17 and she learned the rest when they bonded.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet spoke up making the two of them to glance up. "Optimus may require back up. They're three klicks north of your current position, just off the highway. If you drop the kids off at the exit ramp I will bridge them back."

The sea blue femme almost doubled over when she felt a surge of anger coming from her Prime.

" _Ratchet_!" Optimus called sounding angry. " _Bridge us back to base now_!"

"They must have a bot down," Ratchet mumbled to himself as he activated the ground bridge.

They all looked towards the bridge to see Bumblebee and Arcee walking through only their attention was drawn towards the figure in Arcee's arms.

"Raf," breathed Jack.

"No," Miko added.

"What in the pit happened?" Mikadzuki asked as she stood up.

"Megatron," was all the other femme answered with.

"Quick into my laboratory!" Ratchet ordered with no one argued with him and they all watched as Ratchet back and further trying to figure out what Megatron did to the young human boy. "He's not responding! We need to run diagnostics on his assemblage – his vital statistics!" Ratchet turned around and groaned, glaring at his tools. "My tools! They're all wrong!"

They all watched as he threw them at the wall in anger seeing that he was lashing out because for all his extensive training he didn't know how to treat the humans. Bumblebee stared at Raf watching his labored breathing before placing his head in his hands while beeping lowly. Damn it all to the pit, he was the young boy's guardian and he couldn't even protect him, much less help him now.

{This can't...he can't...}

"He's going to be fine Bee," Arcee told him as she gently rubbed his back.

Jack frowned, getting out his cell phone, calling his mother.

"We need my mom!"

"Your mother maybe a nurse, but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body!?" Ratchet asked with a frown

Jack turned to him, frowning.

"Wh-Do you know anything about the human body?" he returned.

Ratchet stared at him before frowning and looking down as he didn't know a thing about. Oh, how he cursed his foolish pride for not learning more of the human's anatomy as Mikadzuki looked worried for not only Raf, but also her Prime, who had closed off his end of the sparkbond.

Jack turned when he heard his mother's voice.

"Mom, It's urgent!"

Ratchet turned to the young human boy seeing him struggling to fight it off.

"The weak will perish...Be strong Refael."

The Senju watched as the Autobot Medic quickly opened the bridge for June, who parked her car, once she came to a stop in the base. The older human woman had gotten out and headed towards Raf quickly while Jack rushed over to her.

"Mom, thanks-"

"Grab my bag!" June ordered him as she broke into a run

Ratchet finished running a scan over Raf.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment," Ratchet stated.

June quickly began examining Rafael though she frowned as she felt of the pulse in his wrist, it was critically low.

"If I don't get these him stabilized now he will not leave this table alive!" June told him angrily as she glared up at him. "Do you understand me?!"

Bumblebee stood up at that and began pacing away from the group near Mikadzuki and Darklight as Jack brought June's bag over to her.

{I should be out there to make Megatron pay!} the yellow and black mech buzzed as he punched the wall angrily.

"Bee listen?" Arcee ordered as she pushed him up against the wall. "You don't think that I don't know what it's like to watch a partner..." She paused for a moment and looked over at Raf. "Harmed. Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep your emotions in check."

"Bumblebee, sweetspark," the sea blue femme said softly making him to look over at her. "Revenge is never the answer or the solution." Everyone looked at her. "It's a never ending circle and that's not a good thing."

"You speak as if you have experience when it comes to revenge," June stated as she worked.

"Experience with revenge?" Mikadzuki asked before she shook her head. "In away, seeing as my maternal side of the family are known for pranking the very loving pit at those, who have angered us, as a way of revenge." Jack and Miko looked up at her in surprise along with June though the older female human went back to looking over Raf after a second. "But, I have seen the different form of it and what it can do to a person and those close to said person."

"Remind me never to anger to that point," the two teens told her.

This got a laugh from her.

" _Ratchet, how is Rafael_?" they heard Optimus asked over the comlink.

"It is too soon to know," Ratchet answered.

" _He's in good hands_ ," the Prime told him.

"Not mine, Optimus," Ratchet stated. "Curse my Cybertronian pride. We've accepted these humans into our lives and I've bothered so little to learn of their science or medicine."

" _Pull yourself together, old friend_ ," Optimus gently told him. " _Rafael needs you_."

" _And I have grown to need him_ ," sighed Ratchet.

" _Lock onto my coordinates and activate the ground bridge_ ," Optimus ordered.

Ratchet moved over to the bridge where he activated as ordered, but only Bulkhead walked through with the stolen power unite. They all stood around watching as June worked before she looked at her son.

"Jack, help me get him to the car," June told him. "We're going to the emergency room."

Ratchet looked over at her.

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what afflicting them, not without a decade of study," the Autobot Medic told her

June frowned up at him, "I don't have time to argue!"

Ratchet turned back to his scans of Raf

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but these are humans. I'm not getting any readings..." They all watched as he paused before turning to them. "How could I not have seen this? Raf have been infected with dark energon." He watched as the others stood up straighter, knowing the dangers it held more than normal energon. "If dark energon is devouring him from the inside out we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know." Ratchet grabbed an empty vial. "I need energon!"

June looked up at him in alarm and surprised.

"Wait! You said energon was devastating to humans."

Ratchet looked down at her.

"Under normal circumstances, quite. But, I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading their bodies to meet it head on!"

Bumblebee moved over to Ratchet, who sunk in the device to extract energon into Bee's arm, he than grabbed the vial and then hooked it up to the decontamination shower.

"I need him over here, now!"

Jack, June, and Miko pushed him into the shower before stepping back as Ratchet quickly began typing in what he needed to happen before starting the process before the door came around and sealed the pre-teen inside. The machine booted up and emitted a bright light as it forced the energon through him systems and after a few seconds it all died down allowing the doors sliding open. June, Jack and Miko rushed in to check on him as Bumblebee quickly walked after them where he knelt down beside his bed. They all watched in anticipation to see if he got better or worse, however, they all turned when Raf began moving. This made June to grin as she held his wrist to check his pulse.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing," she told them.

Raf slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Bee kneeling down next to him.

"B-bee?" He rasped out weakly.

Bee smiled, his finger gently caressing his arm.

{You're okay...}

Ratchet grinned as he watch while the others took turns hugging the youngest human though June looked up at him with a nod.

"Optimus, we did it," he sighed before he got worried when he didn't hear anything from him. "Optimus?"

"Huh?" Bulkhead mumbled making them all to look at him.

"Bulkhead," Mikadzuki spoke up as she looked at him. "Why is my mate not answering his coms and why did he close off his end of the bond?"

"Well, he's kinda...he's kinda of facing Megatron," the former wrecker answered her. "He didn't want you to know or feel any of his pain from the fight."

"Bulkhead, you let Optimus face Megatron alone!" Arcee asked angrily.

"I didn't really have a choice," the green mech stated.

Ratchet turned to the screens looking for him.

"It could be a trap!" he stated. "We need to get a fix on his location!" He began focusing on Optimus before he got it. "I'm locked onto Optimus' signal...wait. How is this possible?"

Arcee frowned, "What? What is it?"

Ratchet turned to them quickly.

"We need to get Optimus out of there, now!"


	18. 14: One Shall Rise!

**_14: One Shall Rise!_**

 ** _Minata Namikaze: T_** ** _he d_** ** _isclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fangirl in Pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use them_** ** _and also_** ** _I don't own_** ** _Transformers cause if I did than Bumblebee would be able speak by the Third movie and Hotshot, Red Alert, and Leobreaker would have been added into the movies_** ** _. I do, however own, Senju Mikadzuki AKA Crescent Prime, Senju Naton AKA Darklight Pax, and the human disguised Cybertronian femme Arista Anderson. Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 ** _It's been 3 years since Mission City and a good two months since Egypt, and Sam is still in collage with Mikaela living nearby the campus while Senju Mikadzuki now known as Crescent Prime, who is the lover of the Autobot Leader, Optimus Prime, and the Carrier of Darklight Pax, is about of Team Prime a Team of 8 Autobots that is under the command of her lover, Optimus Prime, can now be found station in a bunker that the government has given them in Jasper, Nevada where it isn't long before four human children get involved in their with the 'Cons after the the lost of one of their own. Optimus Prime/Original Former Human now Cybertronian femme Character(s) mention of Ironhide/Chromia Mention of Jazz/Prowl_**

...My Line...

Mikadzuki watched as Ratchet, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through the ground bridge, however, it wasn't long till they came back through with the Autobot Medic and the former wrecker helping the Prime along.

"Optimus," the consort breathed as rushed forward to help them looking both worried for and angry at her mate.

He let out a pained groan as she gently cupped his helm with her servos.

"Easy Optimus," Ratchet told him. "From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon."

Th red and blue mech paused and looked over at Raf, who was talking to June.

"I am not the only one," he growled.

With Senju's help they managed to set him down on a medical berth before Ratchet got to work on repairing his wounds. The mech turned towards Raf with worry in his optics as his mate and Sparkling stood near him.

"Hey," Raf smiled softly.

"He's lucky to be alive," June growled getting a glare from the carrying femme.

"So is my mate," she growled.

"Sweetspark..."

"Don't you, sweetspark, me," the former kunoichi femme growled as she placed her servos on her hips. "You are in _A LOT_ of _TROUBLE_ , mister." Arcee had a look of amusement on her face while Miko was cackling along with Bulkhead. "First, you close off your end of our bond scaring and worrying me. Second, you decided to face Megatron _ALONE_ which I get...really, I do, but facing him alone is where I draw the line and if that isn't bad enough you come back injured that if your weren't than I would have smacked you upside the helm by now. And lastly, your allowing her..." She pointed at June. "To step all over you just like with Galloway!" She than crossed her arms over her chestplates. "You might put up with it, but I sure as pit will not." Mikadzuki shrugged her shoulders. "Call it my Uzumaki coding or say it's the fact that I had been around my Father to much growing up, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to allow her to talk to you like she has been." The Senju let out a vented sigh. "You and Hashirama-Oji-sama would have gotten along so well. Self-sacrificing glitchhead."

Bumblebee, Miko, and Bulkhead busted up laughing while Arcee and Jack couched to hide their laughs as Ratchet grinned along with June though Darklight looked just as upset as his Carrier did when they all heard the last part that she mumbled.

"I am sorry, my spark," the Prime finally spoke up. "You have ever right to be angry..."

"Damn straight I do," Mikadzuki interrupted with a growl. "Which is why when this is all over..." She pointed at him for the second time. "You, my dear mate, will be recharging in one of our guest rooms for the unseeable future."

"Crescent, love, don't you think that you might be over reacting?" the Prime asked as his frame at stiffen up.

"What do you think Arcee?" the Senju asked as she looked at her fellow femme. "Am I over reacting?"

"To be honest," Arcee goes to answer after some thought. "I think that your under reacting."

"Hmm..." Mikadzuki looked thoughtful at that. "I think that your right. So..." She had a grin upon her face that sent a shiver of dread down her mate's back. "Not only will you be recharging in a guest rooms, but there will also be no interfacing at all during that time."

She almost felt bad when she felt a spike of horror from his end of the bond while everyone, but two, who looked disgusted, was now laughing. Key word Almost.

[Mikadzuki...] the Autobot Commander started to say over their bond.

[Don't start, Optimus] she interrupted.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he walked down from the catwalk with Miko not far behind him.

"A volcano full," Arcee responded while looking at Ratchet.

"The question is: how?" Bulkhead asked.

"No," Ratchet interjected. "The question is: What? As in 'What in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?'"

"The cons killed a unicorn?" Miko asked innocently this had the room freeze as the bots all stared at the Japanese teen with confusion on their faces making Mikadzuki and Darklight to burst out laughing. "A white horse with a horn on it's head that prances around all sparkly."

"Uni _cron_ ," Ratchet stated again. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter we call dark energon. As, legend should have it,"

"So, you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" June asked from her placed next to Raf.

"'Boogeyman?'"

"Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet." Miko elaborated.

"No, Nurse Darby," Ratchet answered. "Unicron is very real. _Was_. That is..." Ratchet vented a sigh. "I do believe he once existed. I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which...Harmed Raf,"

"I've heard enough," she rudely exclaimed the next instant. "Jack, help me get Raf to the car,"

Bumblebee buzzed in protest as Jack scrambling after his mother.

"Mom, I thought he was doing better," he protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by _real_ doctors, and Raf's family needs to know what happened; his _real_ family."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like _they_ can,"

Optimus moved to rise off the berth, ignoring his mate's protests as he weakly pushed his frame up.

"June," he called as he pushed on the berth, his arms shaking in his weakened state. "It deeply grieves me that I have failed, But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends...or, any human ever again."

Optimus had tried to walk forward while gaining a few unsteady steps watching as June stopped.

"Optimus, they're children," she told him. "They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth," Jack tried to reason. "It doesn't do that! This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me, all three of you!" Nurse Darby stared. "And they will not be coming back!"

"I understand."

Miko glared up at him.

"That's it?" she asked making the Prime to look at her. "After all we've been through together? See ya? What about OUR freedom to chose?"

June frowned as she held the door open for Raf, who was getting in.

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth," she answered Miko instead while helping Raf in before turning to the last two. "Get in."

"Do you really expect me to get in a non transforming vehicle?" Miko asked her with some sass.

"Miko, I'm serious."

Miko glared at her. "You're not my mother."

"Miko."

Miko turned back to him.

"And neither are you!"

June turned to Jack. "Well I am yours. Let's go, Jack."

Arcee walked up behind Jack, looking down at him.

"She is your mom."

Jack shook his head. "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

Optimus sighed sadly. "Ratchet. Activate the ground bridge..."

"No thank you!"

She backed up and drove out of the base while they all watched.

" _Prime, do you copy_?!" they all heard making everyone to turn around to see Fowler's face on the main screen.

Optimus walked closer and vented softly.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler."

" _Been watching the news_?" the Agent asked. " _Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches_."

"We know about the volcano."

" _And the quakes_?" he asked them. " _Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened_..."

"At the exact same time," Ratchet finished for him.

Miko pointed to the TV they had on the platform where they usually hung out.

"Check it out," she told them. "More good news."

She turned up the volume so everyone could hear.

" _Freak storms unlike any the region has seen_ ," the News reporter was saying. " _Tsunamis threaten the Canadian Coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next_."

Fowler frowned at them.

" _Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine._ "

"One that powerful?" Ratchet asked. "Highly unlikely."

Optimus looked back at Fowler.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

They all than watched as Bumblebee raced out of the base hoping to get to June and Raf on time. By the time that the yellow and black mech returned with them, Mikadzuki was setting on the medical berth with Darklight setting next to her. They all watched as Raf got out and smiled nervously.

"Uh...we're back."

Ratchet smiled down at him.

"And we are glad."

Jack turned and ran to his mother.

"Are you alright?"

June nodded.

"I will be. Jack.."

"Mom, I..."

June smiled, hugging him.

"I know. Me too. But, you're grounded till your 30... 25."

The reporter on the TV began talking again.

" _The world leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency_..."

"Global?"

" _And scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment_."

"What have you learned Prime?" Fowler asked as soon as he walked through the door. "And you better not blow smoke up my..." Fowler paused and turned when he saw June and smiled. "Ah. Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

June nodded at him with a smirk.

"Special Agent Fowler."

Ratchet turned to him.

"We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, in fact."

"Quakes don't start there...Do they?" Fowler asked with a frown.

"No, they do not," the Senju spoke up. "Quakes happen when the tectonic plates shift and their edges meet during the shift." They all stared at her as if she spoke another language that they didn't understand though Darklight giggled. "It's Science 101. _Bakas_."

Ratchet turned to Agent Fowler completely ignoring the former kunoichi.

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like..." he started to say before pausing as than staring at the readings on his screen for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "By the Allspark! If I convert these data points to audio files..."

Fowler leaned over the railing.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, listen."

They all listened and could hear a spark beat. The Senju shared a look with Optimus in surprise and horror as they both under what that sound meant.

"A Cybertronian heartbeat?"

June turned to the 'bots.

"How is that possible?" she asked looking confused. "A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except-"

"The blood of Unicron," Raf stated as he looked up at them from where he was sitting.

Miko frowned from her spot on the back of the couch.

"Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?"

Optimus looked at everyone.

"I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science suggested, but of dark energon."

Ratchet stared at him in worry and horror.

"And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold."

Fowler motioned to them.

"So, how do we stop this thing from rising?"

"That, I am afraid, was not foretold," Optimus answered.

June frowned while crossing her arms.

"How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?"

Optimus looked down at the floor in thought.

"Such a thing is not unprecedented," Optimus told them. "Before the beginning, there was Prime and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation...the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled...The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, the original primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of Allsparks. Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber 'con left when he dug himself all the way down there," suggested Fowler. "Then we can fill it full of explosives."

"Agent Fowler, I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

Ratchet nodded with full understanding.

"Forming your Earth itself."

"And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment."

Jack tilted his head.

"Okay, well, what happens how when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

Miko leaned forward from her spot.

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow! Earth poufs to dust?"

The bots remained silent making June to look up at Optimus.

"You don't know, do you?"

Optimus looked at the screen.

"My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it," he stated. "Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

A pair of azure blue optics met a pair of dark blue-gray optics before the Prime left the base to check things out.

'I hope that we can stop Unicron from rising,' the consort thought to herself as she laid a servo upon her abdomen.

" _Ratchet_ ," his voice finally called. " _This epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others: Its terrain is rich with ore._ "

"So, what does that tell us?" Fowler asked.

"It follows that the natural metals of your earth would be extensions of Unicron himself." Ratchet answered angrily in bot form. Ratch, the name I had given the human form, was gone for the moment, June checking on my vitals occasionally.

"So, he did have his morning stretch," June called over, moving towards them. "Which is why the quakes happened."

They looked up when an alarm sounded.

"Optimus," Ratchet called. "I'm picking up a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

" _Rest assured, Ratchet. I will proceed with vigilance_ ,"

"Optimus," Ratchet called after a few minutes of silence. "Have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"

" _Unicron is power incarnate_ ," a low, evil voice shattered through Optimus' open end of the comm. " _And you, one of the three last Primes, shall perish and your offsprings shill follow_."

[Wait, does he mean that Darklight and our unborn Sparkling are Prime candidates?] Mikadzuki asked her mate as she blinked in surprised.

[It would seem so, my Spark] he answered.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ratchet mumbled before he turned around towards the ground bridge. "We are on our way."

" _Negative_ ," Optimus' order caused them all to stop, and stare at the screen in shock. " _Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants_ me _Ratchet,_ _this fight must be mine alone."_

You better not listen to him, Ratchet," the Senju growled.

"I wasn't planning on it," the Autobot Medic Officer told her as he opened up the ground bridge.

Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through once it was opened before it closed and those still there turned back to the screen.

" _Did Ratchet not relay my command?_ " Optimus' angry voice thundered through the comm. " _Return to base._ "

" _Re-enforcement will not prevent your destruction, disciple of Primus_ ," the very same eery voice followed Optimus'.

" _Optimus,_ " Arcee called. " _You're Unicron's target. Maybe_ you _should consider returning to base._ "

" _These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth. Even our base's shielding would only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk. I will not bring harm to my family or anyone else_."

" _Then fall back and let us take the lead,_ " Bulkhead ordered next. " _Just this once_ ,"

"Please," Ratchet begged into the comm. "Listen to reason. If you do not survive, Optimus, I fear neither will this planet."

"For one to learn to be a leader, one must first learn to follow," Mikadzuki stated.

" _Very well_ ," Optimus caved in though his voice was laced with worry.

" _Let's move!_ " Arcee ordered.

Bumblebee was heard buzzing through the comm next sounding puzzled.

" _No, not Unicron himself,_ " Optimus thundered through, calming the worry in my heart. " _But another of his manifestations._ "

" _If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't outrun him, what exactly are we supposed to do?_ "

" _All we can do_ ," Optimus answered Bulkhead. " _Neutralize his vessels as they appear, until we find a way to destroy him, without destroying the very earth upon which we walk_."

" _I am this world's past, and it's future_ ," Unicron's voice carried through then. " _And as of this moment…_ "

" _No!_ " Arcee called out desperately.

" _All Primes are simply past_."

"Optimus…"

A string of blast was heard faintly followed by a massive crash to the ground echoed the base making Mikadzuki, Darklight, Ratchet, and the humans to stare at the screen in worry. The consort let out a sigh when Bumblebee buzzed sounding even more confused than before.

" _Wasn't me_ ," Arcee replied. " _Ratchet_?"

"What is it, what happened?" Ratchet responded.

"I _happened_ ," an all too familiar voice demanded through.

" _Megatron!?_ "

"King con's there too?" Miko asked.

"He has aligned himself with Unicron," Ratchet stated angrily while throwing his hands to the side.

" _Don't be so sure,_ " Arcee called out softly. " _Megatron just saved Optimus' tailpipe._ "

Ratchet and the former kunoichi shared a look of confusion and surprised as they thought back to when said 'Con had offlined the Prime.

" _It_ is _rather ironic, considering our last encounter,_ " Megatron stated though those in the base could tell that he was smirking. " _If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark._ "

" _That option remains very much in play_ ," Optimus rumble threateningly.

" _I would expect nothing less._ _However, I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy-Unicron, the chaos-bringer._ "

"Ha!" Ratchet laughed next. "Absurd. Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

The reasoning hit Optimus.

" _Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet_ ,"

" _You know me all too well, Optimus_."

" _You lead an army of cons,_ " Bulkhead protested. " _Why come to us_?"

" _Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command-the power of a Prime_ ,"

Bulkhead laughed.

" _Then I guess we don't need you_ ,"

" _On the contrary. Optimus may be the only one who can defeat Unicron, But I remain the only one who can guide you to him. Unicron's lifeblood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements. Optimus-our past alliances-Autobots, Decepticons-no longer matter, not while Unicron lives._ "

Ratchet slammed a fist into the catwalk, jarring the floor the humans were all resting upon.

"The past will _always_ matter!"

" _A truce between autobot and decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?_ "

" _Only as long as it's mutually beneficial_."

" _And when our proposed shared mission is complete?_ "

" _I will conquer this earth; my way._ "

" _Brutal honesty from a Decepticon_?" Arcee laughed.

"Well, I guess that one thing we can expect from him," the sea blue stated.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is _still_ aligning with evil!"

" _Do you think you've witnessed the true power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment, the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating the earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world._ "

" _Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron_?"

" _Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule._ "

" _Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the earth; how are we supposed to get there - drive_!?"

" _There is only one way_ …" Optimus rumbled.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet demanded next. "Ground bridging into space, or onto moving trains is difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump _inside_ of a sentient being!? Besides, that much exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has!"

" _Yet another argument for soliciting my guidance,"_ the mech in question rumbled.

" _You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?_ "

" _If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark; the very heart of his darkness._ "

" _Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron_?"

" _With the matrix of leadership_."

Fowler turned to Ratchet. "What is that?"

"A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the primes."

Jack looked up at him.

"Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."

" _It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you_."

" _It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis_."

Miko grabbed onto the railing.

"Hold on. If "everything goes right," Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?"

"He's not in the Earth's Core, Jack," Raf stated as he walked up. "He is the Earth's Core."

Ratchet nodded.

"Rafael is correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be."

" _We got another one_!" Bulkhead yelled.

" _Ratchet, set the ground bridge_."

The lime green mech just as Optimus ordered.

" _Wait, we're opening a direct bridge into our base with Megatron_!"

" _And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us_?"

Megatron laughed. " _Hardly my nature. Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy_."

The bots all walked through the ground bridge and when Optimus came through he was meet with a worried mate and Sparkling.

"Sire!" the violet and cyan flame design mech called out as he ran over to the older mech.

Ratchet turned to them with frown while the Prime picked up the younger mech being careful of his wounds.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures. But bringing Megatron here?"

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf?" June demanded to know. "And around your child and pregnant wife!?"

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more."

What's going to stop the con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked next.

"By ground bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates,"

"Optimus," Jack called out, softer. "What's going to happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?"

"The power within the matrix has not yet been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea don't you?"

The red and blue mech placed Darklight down before he turned around to face the ground bridge.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved...I may have no choice, but to proceed...but, you do."

Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it...for Miko."

"For Jack."

{And Raf.}

Ratchet turned to the humans where he gently pushed Miko down the hallway when they got to the ground floor making her to groan.

"Why do I have to hide?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"Because I said so!"

"Optimus," Mikadzuki spoke softly as she walked up to him.

"I want you and Darklight to hide with the humans, my Spark," he said as he turned to her. "I do not want him to find out about our Sparklings."

"Of course," she agreed before gently kissing him on his cheek.

She turned around took the younger mech's servo into her own before following after the humans.

"Megatron," Optimus called into his com link. "We are sending transport."

The former human crossed her arms over her abdomen as she heard the ground bridge opened up and the sounds of heavy pedsteps.

"So," Megatron's familiar voice called. "This is where the magic happens. Quaint."

She looked at the humans in time see Raf ran back into the main hanger

"Raf!"

"Rafael, no!"

Miko, Jack, and the two adults were quick to follow him as he ran up to Megatron.

"You!"

Megatron saw them and smirked.

"Ah, you're looking much better than the last time we met, little ones," the 'Con stated as Arcee was quick to get in between him and the humans before he backed up a tiny bit and looked at Optimus. "Humans...resilient."

Jack looked down at Raf.

"Come on Raf. He isn't worth it."

"And you," the Head Decepticon spoke up while looking at Jack with a glare. "I never forget a face. Even that of a human."

Jack glared back at him before turning away.

Miko glared up at Megatron.

"You double-cross anyone, Mine is the face you'll never forget!"

Fowler had to grab her and haul her away.

"Ratchet," Optimus called as he waved his servo at his former friend before lowering it while still looking at Megatron carefully. "Receive destination coordinates from our guest."

All Megatron did was stalk over to Ratchet while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee followed with their weapons drawn and aimed at him. The Prime than followed after the humans were Jack was also stalk over to the others as they retreated down the hall.

"Jack," he called as he knelt down to his height while the boy turned around to look curiously to see that Optimus was looking over his shoulder to check on his troops before he turned back the the boy. "Will you, keep something for me?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged while giving Optimus a smile before the Prime pulled something from his hip where it transforming down to size as he handed it over to Jack. "What is it?"

Jack grabbing it from his fingertips.

"It is…the key to the ground bridge power supply," he lied making Mikadzuki, who was standing nearby, to narrow her optics.

"Woah, shouldn't Ratchet have this?" he asked, eyes falling to me. "Or Crescent?"

"Perhaps," he answered as his optics turned from his mate. "But, I've been impressed by how much you have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device."

"I won't let you down," Jack told him while smiling as Optimus rose.

Jack decided to give the two mates a little time to themselves, so he turned around and headed for where the others were. The Senju and Prime watched him leave before turning and walking up to each other.

"You are such a bad liar that I am surprised that Jack believed you," the sea blue femme stated as she placed her servos onto her hips.

"Mikadzuki..." the Prime started to say only to have the smaller 'bot to place a digit on his lips.

"Shh, I am not done speaking," she told him while removing her digit. "Anyways, I do understand the need to keep secrets, so I won't ask about what it really is, but I swear to Primus and Kami (God) that if you do _ANYTHING_ stupid and well, let's just say that..." She turned to follow the humans. "You'll understand why that there is a rule in the Elemental Nations about pissing off an Uzumaki more specifically the Uzumaki Women, no matter how distant."

The Prime vented a sigh before he turned back to the others though a small smile was on his lips when he felt her send her love come through her end and he returned it. Once Megatron had gone through the bridge, the humans, Darklight, and Mikadzuki came back into the main hanger as the Autobots all looked back at them and then going through, but when the red and blue mech looked back at them, he held the sea blue femme's optics for a few minutes before he also went through the bridge. Once the bridge closed behind the others they all looked at the TV to watch the news.

" _More than 60 volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these natural disasters with the planetary alignment which -_ " the reporter was cut off as screen going blank as the storm finally knocked the power out.

June turned towards the human kids.

"So, who wants to play a game?"

"That tears it!" Fowler angrily hollered next, storming towards the elevator.

"And where are you going?" June questioned him.

"I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control!"

"And what exactly is it that you intend to do?" Ratchet sneered as he stared the tiny human down.

"Anything! Hook up with my boys in the pentagon, figure out a way too crumble that monster for good."

"In the event that Optimus can't?" Ratchet growled at him.

"Don't you mean Optimus _and_ Megatron?" He growled right back.

"No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler," Ratchet stated. "Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again -"

"Woah, wait," Jack called then. " _Again?"_

"Megatron was an Autobot?" Raf asked.

"Optimus was a Con!?"

"No, on either account," Mikadzuki answered making them all to look over at her. "But, there was a time, back on Cybertron, in the twilight hours of the Golden Age, when Optimus and Megatron were _not_ sworn enemies."

The humans looked back at Ratchet, who nodded his helm.

"Do you remember what I said that Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Ratchet asked making the kids to nod. "Well, he wasn't always Optimus, either. He was once a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records named Orion Pax. But, as he learned more about Cybertron's past, he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses."

"Orion grew to be inspired by the words and aspirations of a gladiator - one who named himself after one of the 13 original Primes. Megatronus." Mikadzuki continued surprising those, who didn't know about the memory transfer of a sparkbond.

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership, and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator turned revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following, Soundwave chief among them. Orion began to talk with Megatronus, who came to be something of a mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the politics, he found suit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the high council to propose his vision for a just society. And, it was here, that he began to reveal his true colors. Proclaiming the need to overthrow the old guard with force, and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime. But Orion did not believe in violence as a mean of achieving justice. The sparks and the minds of the council were moved by Orion's words. Here...for the first time since Cybertron's Golden Age...stood someone worthy of being a Prime. "

"But, that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of Leadership," Mikadzuki went on for Ratchet. "His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the council, and came to wage war on all who opposed him from his growing army of followers which he named Decepticons. He vowed to claim the matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion traveled there. He had hoped to find a way reverse the effects, however he found himself in front of the spark of their very life giver, Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion, and bestowed the matrix upon him. It was thus, that a surprised and humbled Orion Pax, came to be Optimus-The last of the Primes."

"So," Miko called. "Optimus got the matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's going to give it to earth's?"

"What's to stop Megatron from claiming the matrix for himself this time around?" Jack asked.

"Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may, in turn, conquer it." Ratchet grumbled. "As he so compellingly argued. Providing the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

Fowler turned to the sea blue femme.

"So, how did you know all of that?" he asked her.

"The thing about a Sparkbond is that they allow a sharing of memories between the two Cybertronians," she answered him. "When Optimus and I merged our Sparks together...we saw the others memories."

The humans all stared at her in awe and shock while Ratchet turned back to the computer screen in front of him.

"Communication links are down, as expected. But, we've lost their signals."

"Doesn't…that mean…"

"Naturally, yes." Ratchet stated. "But, a more likely explanation would be the severe interference caused by the electromagnetic anomalies."

"So…" Raf trailed off. "If we can't track them…and they can't call us…"

"How do we know when they're ready for pick up?" Miko finished.

The room fell silent before a small quiet tapping echoed through the vast hangar making Ratchet's optics to open and stared at Jack as he tapped the thing that Optimus gave him against the metal.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Optimus," Jack answered as he held it out to Ratchet "Honestly, I don't know why he gave me the key to the ground bridge power supply."

"There is no key to the ground bridge power supply," Ratchet told him sternly.

"Well, then what is this?"

"That is the key to Vector Sigma,"

"The what?" Mikadzuki asked looking confused as that was the one thing that she never heard of.

"You are holding one of Cybertron's most important relics," answered Ratchet.

"I shouldn't have this," Jack said dismissively as he held it out to the medic.

Ratchet backed away from Jack.

"Optimus entrusted it to you, Jack."

"But, that doesn't make any sense," Jack mumbled while looking at the accursed thing. "Why?"

"Because he doesn't plan on coming back."

"I'm going to kill him," growled the sea blue femme just before the placed to shake.

"Earthquake!" Fowler yelled.

"Take cover!" Ratchet hollered next as he covered the humans.

Mikadzuki quickly grabbed Darklight and held him to her before the computer systems beeped as the quakes calmed down.

"There could be aftershocks," June stated.

"Do you think?" Jack asked.

"I do," Ratchet answered before he looked at the computer. "Five life signals."

The whole room suddenly burst into cheers before Ratchet opened up the ground bridge, but only three 'bots came through which worried Mikadzuki. She watched as the kids greeted their bots while Darklight ran over to Bumblebee happy to see that he was alright.

Ratchet looked at them.

"And Optimus? Is he…"

"Dead?" Arcee finished his question. "No."

"But he looked right at us, not even recognizing us," Bulkhead muttered. "He didn't even recongized his own name."

Ratchet thought about it before responding thought it was mostly to himself.

"When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."


End file.
